Mystic Radio
by Destructo Writes
Summary: We've all played the route, but what happened after the 11 days? Or what lead to the shop six months later? And After? A slowburn story of developing feelings, drama, fluff, a magic radio, and of course love, as we see what happens a year after the party. What happens if you continue the route? Hopefully Jaehee figures out her feelings before it's too late!MusicFic Jaehee KangxMC
1. Move day Ep1

**Alright so there is a lot of stuff to know and I'll explain most of it at the bottom. Here are the basics! **

**The story kicks off about 3 months after the RFA party. You, the player, I have named MC. I will switch from MC's and Jaehee's POV (Point Of View). **

**This will be an (attempt) of a full story. Meaning, the storyline will be on the slow side. I promise if you stick around, I'll try my best to make it worthwhile! This being the first chapter, is going to be much longer than normal episodes.**

* * *

**Mystic Radio Ch.1 : Move-in Day**

**MC POV**

I sit anxiously, waiting for the RFA members to get here with the We-Haul truck. Today, I finally get to move in with Jaehee! It took a while to get everything sorted out at CR, and then even more time to close the deal with the bank to buy the shop. I'm excited to live with Jaehee, but also terrified. '_What if Jaehee decides I'm not a good business partner? What if she ends up finding the way I do things annoying?_'.

Thinking about it won't do me much good. I decide to check in on the messenger to distract myself, and _hopefully_ calm my nerves.

_**MC has entered the chatroom**_

**Zen**: "Oh heyyy, MC! So, uh... We got the truck. We're stuck in traffic though. We might be a while, looks like there's been an accident."

**MC**: "I see, I was wondering what was taking so long."

**Jaehee**: "Yes, sadly I have to spend even MORE time stuck in a closed area with SEVEN."

**Yoosung: **"At least he brought Honey Buddha chips!"

_**707 has entered the chatroom**_

**707**: "I heard my name!"

**707**: "Gasp! How dare you talk behind my back? I thought we were friends Jaehee? *Sob* Oh and Yoosung, those are for MC. Don't touch them yet."

**Yoosung**: "Oops... Too late..."

**707**: "Yoosung! How dare you! :( "

_**Jumin has entered the chatroom**_

**Jumin**: "Oh, that explains why my phone has been buzzing. I forgot to put it on silence and you hooligans are very talkative."

**Jumin**: "Apologies, MC. I can't come help with the move. It would seem I'm terribly busy with looking for a new assistant and all. For some reason, no one can last for more than a week or so."

**Zen**: "Jeez. Jaehee is IN the chat and you still have the guts to say crap like that? You should be a little more sensitive, damn trust fund kid."

**Jumin**: "I may be a trust fund kid, but at least I don't make up fake allergies for attention. Why not lie about an actual allergy though? Or something that isn't as precious as Elizabeth the third?"

**Zen**: "You little..."

_The two continue to pester each other. I giggle a little at their antics, everyone seems lively as always._

**MC**: "I'm gonna go now, text me when you guys get here! Goodbye Jaehee, see you soon."

**Jaehee**: "Yes, see you soon. Hopefully."

_**MC has left the chatroom**_

With a sigh at the traffic-caused delay, I glance over to the one item that isn't packed. It's an old dial radio and it seems to be stuck on one channel and randomly turns on. My mom told me it was magic. It always seems to play the song I need to hear, despite how popular it was. In reality, I soon realized it was just broken and stuck on some weird radio channel that, for some reason, I can't pick up on any other device no matter how hard I try.

We had a guy look at it and he said it looked perfectly fine and he couldn't figure out why it was stuck on one channel or would come on at weird times, he assumed it just had a problem with a wire that he couldn't find. But I'm ok with it's brokenness because this _'Mystic Radio' _has great timing, so it never really bothered me.

I've had it since I was a teenager, but now, I'm giving it to Jaehee. I'm not sure why, but I want her to have it, and maybe when she listens to it, I hope she might just think of me.

I lay my phone down and look at all the boxes scattered around my apartment. My apartment is fairly small so I don't have much to move. Sometimes I miss Rika's apartment. Thankfully I just finished college not too long ago and hadn't gotten a job yet or else my kidnapping would have been much more complicated. I chuckle to myself. Who knew that being stolen would end up like this? Seeing Zen and Jumin bicker like that reminds me of the RFA party. It was a while ago but I remember it perfectly. Zen and Jumin got into a huge fight about cat hair and such, but that isn't why I remember it so well.

* * *

_**Flash Back to RFA party, 3 Months ago, MC's POV**_

Jaehee and I are sitting at a table, taking a break from all the socializing. Classical music fills the air of the banquet hall. With how easy conversation is flowing, it seems like we've known each other for years, though we just met . Cheesy, I know.

"MC, I just want to tell you again how happy I am that we became friends!", Jaehee says before taking a sip of her wine.

'Friends', the word makes me get a pang in my heart. I know love doesn't happen fast, and Jaehee might not even know what she's feeling. That is, If there's anything between us at all.

I give a fake smile and say, "I'm happy to be friends too. I'm really ex-".

A guy in a perfectly tailored suit comes up to us, interrupting my sentence.

"Hello ladies!", he gives a slight bow, "If you don't mind, may I have a dance?".

Jaehee starts to refuse, saying "Oh. No, I-".

"My apologies madam!", he places his hand over his chest. "I was actually asking your friend.".

"...I see.", Jaehee simply replies.

Me? I guess I _did_ invite him so it's only fair. Also, Jaehee is in business wear which isn't the most attractive thing to guys I suppose. But regardless of clothes, she's still beautiful.

"Uh... sure!", I reply.

"Wonderful!". The man takes my hand, sweeping me towards the center of the room, where all the other dancers are gathered, near the musicians.

He places his right arm on my waist and uses the other to grasp mine as we begin a simple box step. As we turn, I peer over his shoulder and see Jaehee looking very uncomfortable. '_Maybe she feels awkward by herself?'. _Then I see a group of men approach her, seeming to worsen her unease. As the song goes on, his hand gets lower and lower until he's basically groping my ass.

I tell myself I have to get away from this guy and help her. "Excuse me, sir, I must leave.", I say. As I try to leave, his grip on my hand tightens.

"Oh, darling, don't be like that~.", he tells me as he starts trying to lead me once again. "We haven't gotten to the good part of the song yet." he smirks.

This man could be more dangerous than I thought. I try to wrench my hand away but he grabs my wrist and holds it up, pulling me towards him in the process. I try to calmly tell him "Let me go." but my voice comes out in a tremble.

Just then, Jaehee comes up behind me, apparently having excused herself from the group of men earlier.

In a confident manner, and an ice-cold glare, she says to the man "If you would, please return my friend. I believe it is my turn.".

Begrudgingly, he lets go and walks off with a huff. '_I was supposed to help Jaehee but she ended up saving _me.' Once the man has gone out of sight, Jaehee places her hand on my waist, careful not to venture too low, and uses her free hand to gently take mine. We start swaying in sync to the music.

"Sorry to use such an unorthodox method to stop him. I wasn't sure he would back off any other way.". In a low tone, she tells me, "I've already alerted security about that man. He will be under close watch for the rest of the night.". With a smile, she adds, "I'm glad he didn't hurt you though.".

"I'm ok now, thanks to you.". I say.

I see the slightest hint of red appear on her face, heck, it might even just be the lighting. "Oh, it was nothing.", she replies.

We glide across the dance floor, enjoying ourselves in the moment.

Another couple bumps into me from behind, knocking me into her. It ends up throwing her off balance as she manages to keep us upright, granted most of my weight is on her now. My face heats up and she turns away from me.

"I'm sorry...", I say slowly, trying to process it all.

"It... is not your fault MC.". She releases her grasp on me and moves back a step so we aren't so close. "Maybe we should go back to our seats for a bit. I'm feeling a bit winded after five songs.".

Has it already been five songs? As I look around, most of the other dancers have already gone to sit down.

"Oh. I suppose so.", I say disappointed.

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice rings through the room.

"Damn trust fund kid! Get that damn fuzz-ball away from me!".

Jaehee and I give each other a knowing look, then hurriedly dash towards the commotion. We push through the crowd that has surrounded none other than Zen and Jumin.

Jumin simply hands Elizabeth back to her new caretaker, his new temp assistant. Dusting his hands off, he says "You won't die from looking at an angelic kitty. In fact," Using his fingers to quote and make his point, " I think you're lying about this "_Cat allergy_" thing just to spite me!".

"Listen here you asshole!". Zen grabs Jumin's shirt collar and pulls him face to face. "I. Could. Literally. DIE!".

The two continue bickering as Jaehee and I laugh on the sidelines.

"I want _this_ to be my future.", I say. She gives me a confused look, making me giggle, and I elaborate. "I want things to be like this for a long time to come. The RFA, the friendships we have, the cafe we're going to open.". I silently add '_being here with you._', before finishing, "I hope this will become my life.".

With a warm smile, "It already is, MC.". She links our pinkies together, stunning me for a moment. "I like it this way too.", she says, turning back to the arguing idiots we call friends.

_'Yeah.'_, I steal a glance of her, smiling to herself, before continuing to watch the commotion, _'Yeah, It already is.'_

* * *

_**Present day. Jaehee POV.**_

I stare out of the passenger side window of a We-Haul truck, wishing for traffic to move faster. Next to me is Luciel, Yoosung, and Zen having taken the backseats.

I turn to the red head next to me. "Luciel, how much further is MC's apartment?" I ask.

"Hmm.", he strokes a non-existent mustache, "About three, maybe four more blocks down?".

"Oh."

"Why? Are you feeling nervous?", he asks with a wink.

I roll my eyes at him. "As if. I just don't want to be stuck next to the likes of you for much longer.", I quickly retort.

"Ouch. But also that was a _hella_ good comeback!". He pokes me in the side with his elbow. "You know you like me though." grinning at me, knowing despite his teasing, I still value him as a good friend.

"I find you... Tolerable." I admit. This makes him giggle a little like a child.

Composing himself, he replies "It looks like it will take a while... and, I know you've been anxious to see her.". I once again scoff as I lean against the window, "She lives on four-twenty-seven Mystic Street. Apartment number twenty-nine, third floor.".

_'For some reason, this information makes me excited. Am I weird? I just saw her a few days ago!'. _My lips curl ever so slightly into a grin and Luciel notices. _'This is probably just how most people feel when meeting a close friend.'_.

I'm thinking too much. Swallowing my thoughts, I make an excuse "I guess I'll go and see if MC needs help with some last minute packing. There isn't anything for me to do here anyways.", and get out of the truck. I start walking down the sidewalk and as soon as I'm around the corner, out of the guy's sight, I start dashing full speed.

I tell myself _'I'd hate to get there and then the guys show up soon after. It would waste all my efforts.'._ Yeah. That's it.

Out of breath, I reach her apartment. I start to knock on the door, but something stops me. I'm not sure why, but suddenly I feel almost frightened to knock. _'Why am I like this?'._ It's not like I'm _not_ excited to see MC, so why am I hesitating? I take a deep breath and knock. I'm normally much more put together so why is it I've become a mind-numbed mess?

I tell myself, _'Breathe Jaehee. Get yourself together. Stay calm.', _a few times while I stand in the hall. Hopefully, this isn't the wrong apartment.

To my relief, MC opens the door.

"Jaehee! I wasn't expecting you so soon!". She wraps me in a warm hug that makes my mind go blank. "Why are you breathing so hard?", she asks.

"Oh well...". Would it be weird if I said how excited I was to see her? I lie, saying "I hadn't gone for a jog recently so I thought I could kill two birds with one stone. It's important to stay active.".

"Ah...". Why does she seem disappointing? Was she hoping the guys were with me? "Well come on in! I already packed everything up but I can find you some tea or coffee if you want?".

"No, I'm fine.". I step into the empty apartment and realize my excuse for coming over here was useless. There was no need for me to come help pack if there isn't anything _to_ pack. "That's a nice sweater." I say, realizing how nice she looks in her cream-colored shirt.

"Thank you." She says turning away, cheeks not-so-subtly pink. Did I embarrass her that much?

After calming down, she exclaims "Oh! While you're here, I have something for you!". She grabs something nearby and hide's it behind her back before I can see it. "Now, it's pretty old and it's sorta broken... But I wanted you to have this.". She hands me an old radio. "I've had it for a long time...".

I gladly accept the gift, turning it over a few times in my hands so as to examine it. It seems like it's in decent shape, though it has clearly been used a lot. Some may even say this old antique radio is a piece of junk, but I can look past how worn it is and see it's rustic charm. "Thank you, MC. This must mean a lot to you.". I hold it to my chest and give her a smile. "I'll take good care of it!".

She quickly ducks her head, and her face is slightly red. Is she too hot? Unexpectedly, there's a knock at the door again. For some reason, I start to hide the radio behind my back but stop as I realize how idiotic that would be.

MC opens the door and in come the guys.

"Seven! It's great to see you!". MC says as she hugs him.

_'I guess she does that with everyone...'_

"Yoosung and Zen too!", she exclaims with glee.

"Hello, darling~." Zen says with his award-winning smile. "It's always a pleasure to meet you MC.". Finally noticing me in the background, he adds "Oh and Jaehee too.", giving me a wink. "I was wondering where you ran off to.".

"You're such a flirt Zen!" MC says with a giggle. "Wow, other than Jumin, it's been a while since we've all gotten together!".

"Yep!", our resident blond agrees. "Since the party right? It's been like three months!".

"Yeah.", Luciel agrees. "Time flies when you're dying inside!".

Everyone goes kind of quiet after that.

After a way-too-long moment of silence, MC claps her hands together and says "Let's get this stuff in the van! Seven and Zen are the stronger one's so you guys can get the big stuff.". This makes Yoosung frown a little as he starts grabbing boxes.

* * *

_**MC's POV**_

We all start hauling various boxes down to the van and within the hour, we've managed to get everything into the vehicle. I take a window seat in the back, letting Yoosung sit upfront with Luciel. Zen starts to come in next to me but Jaehee makes him sit on the other side, placing herself in the middle of us.

Jaehee turns to zen saying "I hope you don't mind Zen, but I want to sit next to my close friend.". She then looks at me and asks "That isn't too forward is it?".

There's that word again. '_Friends_'. I know that's what we are, that might be all we ever are, but it still stings whenever she says it. But, for the sake of our relationship, whatever it may be, I have to take it with a grain of salt and bear it with a smile.

With a fake smile, I say "Not one bit! I think it's safe to assume we might even become more than that!".

With a puzzled look, she asks "Best friends?".

My gosh Jaehee... You're still as dense as ever. Forcing a smile I agree "Only the best of friends.", heaving a sigh.

A few minutes into the drive, Zen places an arm over Jaehee's shoulders hugging her close. "You're coming to my next show, right? I'm super excited about it!".

"I'm sure you'll do great." Jaehee nods.

"You should come watch me rehearse sometime! It's always nice to have some support." Zen says a little _too_ enthusiastically.

Feeling anxious, I lean over to whisper into Jaehee's ear. I worriedly ask "Are you guys dating?".

Zen, being too distracted talking about himself to notice, Jaehee replies "I wouldn't dare cause such a scandal. We're friends, that's all. Friends give each other hugs and such, right?". She looks at me quizzically.

"Yeah." halfheartedly say. Sinking down into my seat, I watch the town go by the window as Zen and Jaehee continue to talk.

Jaehee is so feelings-dumb, no wonder she doesn't realize Zen likes her. With me, I can understand. Straight people always assume everyone else is straight and have no sense of same-sex-attraction. Zen on the other hand...

_'I don't like this one bit._'

We arrive at the building Jaehee bought and I take a moment to bask in the moment. Finally here... This is _real_. It's _actually _happening! The shop is a two-story building on the corner of the street, connected to some apartment buildings. It looks rather old compared to it's more modern looking neighbors. I imagine It's a rather odd pentagon shape. The entrance being directly on the corner of the building cuts inwards a little, almost giving the building a curve to it.

I can see through the row of glass windows that wrap around the first floor, and the mainly-glass double door placement is peculiar but it opens it right up next to the crosswalk. There also seems to be a balcony on the second floor, with worn wooden poles for support, providing slight shading down below.

"Wow Jaehee, this must have cost you a fortune!" I say in amazement.

"Yeah," she agrees, "I used up most of my savings*. But that doesn't matter! at least this way, I can enjoy my work. Plus with you here, I won't be alone anymore.".

I feel a pang in my chest at the last comment. "I won't be leaving any time soon." I reassure her.

"Well," with a grand smile she says, "I've already moved all my stuff in, why don't I give you a tour while the guys bring in your boxes?", to which I obviously agree.

We enter the front door and she spreads her arms out, proudly saying "This is where the shop will be!". The inside is an odd shape, completely empty with a big room in the back corner and then two small symmetrical rooms in the corner that is made by the bigger room.

Pointing to the empty space in front of us, she says "We can put a desk here, in front of the doors.". She continues to happily explain, "The big room in the back is the kitchen and there's also a storage area, the small room on the right is a bathroom, and this room over here-", pointing to the bumped out room on the left, " is connected to the kitchen and has the stairway!".

Oh, I didn't notice before but the left room doesn't have a doorway into the main room. "There's a stairway in there? It looks pretty small..." I ask, tilting my head a bit. The smaller rooms seem _just barely_ big enough for one, maybe two people to stretch out in...

"Oh, that's the beauty of it. It's a spiral staircase! The building is pretty old, it was here before any of the neighboring apartment buildings!". I guess she likes antique things. "C'mon and I'll show you the upstairs."

She leads me up the staircase and one we reach the top, I'm greeted by a scarcely decorated, wide open living room kitchen combo. Stepping into the living room, I notice on the wall behind us, there are four doors. Jaehee points and says "So this room here next to the staircase is the bathroom and left to the bathroom will be _your_ room.". Walking to the last door, that would be over the weird entrance, she spreads her arms towards the door in a displaying manner saying "This is my room! I hope you don't mind I took the bigger one.".

"Of course not, you bought the place after all. But, won't it be a weird triangle shaped room though?" I ask.

"Yep! But that's ok," she smiles to herself, "I like it! Plus, the 'hypotenuse'-", finger quoting, probably due to my comment, "- wall has a _huge _window in it. This way I can see the sun rise every morning and enjoy a nice city view.". She seems quite satisfied in herself.

"Well, I'm glad you like it so much." I say. "But whats this between our rooms?" I ask, pointing to the third room, the one separating ours.

"Ah! That's a storage area and there's a ladder that leads to the roof there too. It only goes halfway back so behind that are our closets. The layout is a bit odd." she says with a chuckle.

The guys then arrive upstairs, boxes in their arms. "Gee, thanks for the help, ladies." Seven says with a huff. He then sets the heavy box on the couch. With a whistle, he says "Wow Jaehee! This place looks nice! Is this coffee table made of cherry?" running his hand on it. Then, glancing at his watch "It's getting late and we gotta get the truck back. MC, I'm assuming you want to pick up your car on the way back?".

That's right, I left it back at the apartment. "Yeah, if you could drop me off when you take the truck back, that would be great." I say.

We finish bringing all the boxes upstairs, taking the decorations and adorning the living room and kitchen, while we put the rest of the stuff in my room. After a final push, we've managed to get my bed, desk, and my arm chair into the room. I then wave goodbye as me, Zen and Seven leave to take the truck back. Leaving Yoosung to help Jaehee decorate.

* * *

**Jaehee's POV**

I watch as MC and the guys head downstairs. There's a slight twinge in my chest as they go and my whole mood has gone down. I feel a strong aversion to MC being alone with Zen, despite the fact Luciel will be with them. What _is_ this?

_'I just don't want Zen and MC to start dating because it would get in the way of his career.',_ is what I tell myself.

Yeah. That's all this is. I'm just concerned for my friend's sake. If they started dating, it would cause a scandal for Zen, and MC could wind up getting really hurt and I cant let her get hurt because she's my business partner and friend. Obviously.

"Jaehee?", Yoosung pipes up, "I thought we were going to decorate? Why are you staring into space? That's unlike you...".

"S-sorry," I mutter out. "I, uh, just have a lot to process with all this moving and stuff.".

"Alright..." Yoosung says hesitantly. Recovering his perkiness, he says "Let's start working then!", with a clap. "I have classes this afternoon so let's try to get as much done as we can!".

* * *

**MC's POV**

I sit upfront with Seven, Zen in the back. "So," Zen suggests, "now that all this stressful moving is over, we should get together more MC.".

"Sure, it would be nice to see you guys more. Plus, you can swing by any time!". After a pause, I add "Jaehee would probably like that.." I sadly admit.

"Ah-". In a puzzled tone, he asks "Yes... It would be great to see Jaehee more. She would like it if I came over occasionally." nodding his head in agreement. "But... not you?".

"No! I would like it too!" I say with a slight laugh. "You too Seven." I say as I jab his ribs with my finger, making him squirm. Ticklish people are so fun.

Zen starts to say something, but Seven interrupts by saying "We're here Zenny boy!". Zen then gets out and waves goodbye as he disappears into his house. As soon as Zen is gone, Seven turns to me and fusses "Don't distract the driver!", heaving a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anyways," he straightens back up, "someone has a love interest~", with a smirk.

"Oh shut _up_ Seven!" I say sarcastically. "Besides, you already know who I like...".

"How could I forget! After the party, you kept spamming me messages in a panic! Your poor little gay heart." he says mockingly. He starts to drive off towards my place and asks "How are you going to be with this whole '_moving in'_ thing?", showing genuine concern.

"Honestly," I bite my lip, "I have no idea.". Sinking into my seat I say "She's really smart, but understanding feelings aren't her strong suit. Besides, she's probably straight anyways.". Sitting upright again, "Thanks for being here Seven, I really appreciate it.".

"Defender of justice, at you're service!". He holds up his fist towards me and we do our secret hand-shake, making me giggle a little. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." he says with a wink.

We get back to my old apartment and he drops me off.

"One more thing!" he yells out the truck window. "Why didn't you drive in the first place?".

"I didn't want to leave Zen alone with Jaehee..." I shyly admit.

"Oh! I get it!" he says with a knowing grin. "But why didn't you just take Jaehee with you?".

My mind stops as I realize how simple and easy that would have been and I start to question my inelegance.

He chuckles at my blank face, says "Your poor little gay, er _bi_ heart was so love-struck it didn't send your brain enough oxygen." with a wink, and then drives off.

_'Why _didn't _I just take her with me?'_. I mentally smack myself as I get in my old beat-up car and drive back to the shop, my new home. I give a squeal of excitement as it sinks in. '_I get to _live _with Jaehee!'_. I enter the building and go through the old musty first floor and head up the stairs. When I get to the top, I notice how now there's a mix of Jaehee's and my stuff, giving it a warm feeling, giving it a feeling of home.

"MC! You're back!". Jaehee gets up from the couch and comes to give me a hug.

I enjoy her warm embrace, cheeks heating up, with a slight scent of coffee and vanilla as her hair tickles my nose. I'm still not used to her longer hair. She's let it grow out and it's already down to her shoulders, but she's beautiful regardless. Hell, she could be fat and bald and she would still be the most gorgeous person to me. The fact she's sexy is just a plus on top of her kind, caring, and brilliant personality. After a lingering hug, we part, making me feel somewhat empty.

"Did Yoosung leave already?" I ask, heading towards the couch, walking as I face backwards so I can keep looking at Jaehee as we talk.

"Yeah, he went and caught a bus after we finished.". She looks around admiring their work. Sitting down, she asks "How was the ride?" and pats the seat next to her for me to sit down.

I sit down and curl my feet up next to a fake smile I reply, "It was nice! Zen said he wants to start getting together more.", mostly to cover up the fact I'm worried about Zen having feelings for Jaehee.

"Oh." she says flatly. After a moment she nonchalantly adds, "That would be nice to see him more.", turning her head away for a minute before looking back at me and resuming the conversation.

We talk a while longer about what happened while we were apart, which, given it was only an hour or so, wasn't all that much. I then suggest I cook dinner for us, which she fully agrees due to her horrible cooking skills. While I cook, she starts reading a book, leaving me to mull over what happened today.

.

**MC's thoughts.**

_'I hope Zen doesn't end up liking Jaehee... Then again, if Jaehee would be happy with that, I cant help it.'_

**Jaehee's thoughts.**

_'Zen obviously likes MC, I just don't want to see her get hurt...'_

**MC and Jaehee.**

_'Zen is getting way too close...'_

_._

**Chapter 1, Move in. End**

* * *

**A/N.**

**Des here! Hope that last 'thoughts' part there wasn't too weird...**

**I've been smoothing out the details of this for a while so I hope it comes out well. I really wanted to do this because, personally, I felt Jaehee's route could have been so much more. Just in general, it felt lacking. I could understand Jaehee not falling instantly in love because it matches her personality and makes it more realistic, nevertheless it was somewhat disappointing. I hope this gives a little more depth to the story as we go through how their relationship evolves over an in-story year! **

**Even though **_**technically**_** the story is set in South Korea, I know almost nothing about the area. So it's probably going to have a more western setting feel to it (Mainly cause I already planned out the whole story-line and don't know how culture would affect it and don't want to re-write everything). Sorry though /**

**I really hope the description of the house/shop wasn't too confusing.**

** I really wanted to display both MC's and Jaehee's feelings. I'm not sure, but I will probably spend a lot more time in Jaehee's POV due to the fact she has the most material to work with as she develops and such, but I'll try to keep a nice balance. **

**MC will be a mixture of the main RFA characters since she is a blank slate, kind of, with her "Jaehee route" personality being the more obvious. As far as appearance goes, MC is 5'3 and has green eyes. Aged at 23.**

* * *

***We-Haul, when you try to create fake brands for a slightly different universe but aren't very creative at changing the classic U-Haul.**

***I actually did the math and research, so based on similar places and assuming Jaehee got paid $30 per hour (I did the math in USD cause I know nothing of foreign currency), she would have about 25k after opening costs and such. Just a fun little fact.**

* * *

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Yoosung: **_**'Jaehee seemed really distracted today... Oh, shoot! Gotta pay attention to class!'**_

**Jumin: **_**'I wonder how the move-in went.'**_

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**

.

**PS HAPPY EASTER I DIDN'T REALIZE I'D BE POSTING THIS ON EASTER SO I DIDN'T MAKE A PROPER SPEECH.**

**ALSO, to any returning reader's, thank you for joining me in this book and thank you for patiently waiting!**


	2. Starlit Song Ep2

**This is a song chapter! I recommend listening to it **_**after**_** the chapter for the best experience. Because of this, the song name will be at the bottom. Sadly I cant post the link, so instead I'll tell you how to find it. **

**.**

**Chapter 2, Starlit Song.**

* * *

**MC's POV**

.

_'Hey mom, we haven't talked in a while. It's been about a week since I've moved in with Jaehee. I told you about her right?  
_

_ We both have our little quirks that the other doesn't like but that's to be expected. Nothing huge thankfully. I usually stay up later, sometimes reading or drawing, but I forget I'm not alone anymore so sometimes I'll be talking to my gamer friends and get a little loud. Whereas, with her being so organized, ironically leaves her coffee mugs scattered around. But, we're getting used to it. I know this wasn't what you wanted me to end up doing with my life, but I think this will end up being a great thing for me. I didn't have much of a plan anyways for after college. I hope you can come visit us sometime once things have settled down, I would love for you to meet her. _

_Love you, MC.'_

.

"And, send.".

I push the little button and send the text to my mom before crawling out of bed.

Glancing at my phone, I realize it's already eight o'clock which, according to Jaehee, is pretty late. I pull on some clothes and head into the main kitchen/living area where I, unsurprisingly, find Jaehee pouring some coffee.

"MC, You're up." she says with a slight smile. "So, I was thinking today we go down to the '_High's hardware_'***** store and pick out some lights and appliances for the shop. We should order some wood and such for booth's and tables as well.". She takes a sip from her mug, her college logo on it. "Oh!", she says, a light bulb going off in her head. "I almost forgot, we should re-paint the shop too! The current paint is getting old and might start peeling off, plus this way we can put our own little touch on it."

"Sounds good." I say, sitting down at our small dining table. "While we're out, we should get a lock for the staircase door. The more I think of it, the more I freak myself out about it. Especially if we end up hiring people to help one day.". With a shrug I add "I would just feel a lot better if we had a lock.".

She sits down across from me and brings over some french toast. "That's completely understandable. But if we get help, I don't want them doing most of the work. That's not why I wanted to do this.". She seems to become a little worried at this.

"I know!" I quickly respond. "It's just," I speak between bites of food, "I think it would be a good idea once we become stable to have some part timers in case one day we just need a break. Not to fully run the shop, I know how much this means to you and wouldn't just hand it off to someone else.".

She seems to be reassured and calms down again. "Thank you MC.", she pauses to sip her coffee. "If we become a stable business, I wouldn't mind getting one or two people on call if need be.". After taking a bite of her breakfast, she points out. "We never _did _set our hours though.".

"That's true, what do you think?" I ask.

Brushing a stray hair out of her face, "I was thinking maybe, from six AM to eight PM?".

I almost cough up a bite of food I was chewing. "Jaehee...". I give a sigh.

She left C&R partially due to too much work, but inside, she's actually a bit of a workaholic. Though she would never admit it, she doesn't like feeling unproductive. While I admire her enthusiasm, I _refuse_ to let her burn herself out. I will _make _her relax and enjoy life if it's the _last _thing I do. She's already loosened up a lot since we met at least.

"That is _way_ too long. Heck, that's almost as bad as your hours when you were working for Jumin!". She seems to consider my words a bit, but still seems unswayed. "We are _not_ working fourteen hours a day. The average person works from nine to five. It's not that I'm complaining, " I lean back into my seat, crossing my arms, "but you left C&R because you were working so much. I'm not going to let you collapse from exhaustion like you did that one time.".

She scrunches her eyebrows in thought. "How about... Ten hours? Say seven to five?".

Granted, we _are_ running a coffee shop. But I was hoping to get her to take it a bit easier, but ten hours isn't too bad, knowing her, this is the best I'm going to get.

"Alright." I agree, "That works for me.".

"Well I'm glad that's settled.".

After we finish eating, we start to head out.

"We'll have to take your car. It's a bit far to walk." Jaehee says.

"Alright... But wait," A question comes to mind. "Why don't you have a car? Working at C&R, you could certainly have afforded one.".

She looks down at her feet. "That's the funny thing, MC.". I tilt my head and she continues, "I never learned how to, uh, drive..."*****.

"What?".

"I never got my license.". She looks back up, "Never really needed to. For college, it was only a five minute walk. Even when I worked at C&R, it was only a short bus ride away, or even a half-hour walk if I felt like it.".

"Oh." Is all I manage out. "Well," I grab my keys from our little bowl by the stairs, "It's a good thing I can drive. Besides, a lot of people in the city don't drive. Even if they _do_ have their license.".

She seems to consider my words. Laughing slightly, "I suppose that's true. I was just worried you'd think I'm weird or something.".

Teasingly I reply, "I _do_ think you're weird.", causing her to arch her eyebrow. With a smile, I add "But only in the best way.".

"Oh!". She seems surprised at my compliment. "We, um, we should get going." she says as she brushes past me.

_'Did I make her uncomfortable?'_

I follow her out and we get in my car. I turn the key, but it doesn't work. I try again but the engine only starts for a minute before dying again.

"Is everything alright MC?"

"Yep!" I say, slightly embarrassed. "It's an old car so this happens sometimes. It should start any min-", the car hums alive. "Ha_ha_! Got it!".

"Isn't that dangerous? If your engine is having problems, what if-".

"Don't worry!", I interrupt. "It just takes some time to warm up, that's all." I say, trying to convince myself as much as Jaehee.

"Alright." she says defeated.

* * *

We arrive within a few minutes and soon Jaehee starts asking me about paint colors.

"This is a nice shade of blue but this is a beautiful color green over here." she points to the color chart. "Neither of them feel quite right though." she says with a slight pout. "I just... I want everything to be perfect.".

I give her an assuring pat on the back. "It _will_ be. What do _you_ want?".

She hesitates for a moment, rubbing her shoulders "I'm... Not so sure. Blue might be sad seeming... But green can be associated with greed and jealousy and, and-"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Jaehee, stop." I tell her. She gives me a look I well know to mean she's overthinking. "What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"We can't pick it so impulsively! Besides, you already know." she fusses. I narrow my eyes at her and glare her down before she relents, knowing I'm trying to make a point. "Yellow. Not a bright yellow but a light, warm yellow.".

"Well," I start, " yellow _is_ warm. Very comforting too.". I start trailing off into my own thoughts "Yellow is bright like the sun. Yellow means happiness and creativity.". Smiling to myself, I continue, "Yellow is the color of sunflowers. Of warm sand between toes, and when fall comes around, yellow is the color of the leaves as they drift down. Yellow is a good color, the color _you_ like. For me, its the perfect color. Because yellow," I pause briefly for effect, " is the color that reminds me of _you_.".

Her face turns a shade of red that I didn't even know was possible, heck, they might not even have it in a paint color here! I cover my mouth, as well as most of my face, in disbelief of what I just said. Jaehee starts to stammer but it comes out in gibberish as she takes a step back as if she got knocked off balance. She tries to hide the blush from her cheeks as she turns away, clearly flustered by my sudden confession.

'_What is WRONG with_ me?!' I internally yell.

She turns away from me, intently staring at the color chart. After a moment, she points to a light yellow. "This one." she says, lowering her head down, cheeks still slightly pink.

"That's... perfect.". I shakily admit, still not fully recovered from blurting all that stuff out.

We spend a few more hours looking at various lights and appliances. At long last, we place our order so they can be shipped to the shop. The worker says it won't be till next month that they're able to get them delivered, which isn't too much of a problem considering all the other stuff we have yet to do.

Once we get home, deciding it's best to start painting sooner rather than later, Jaehee and I throw on some old clothes and prepare the shop to be painted. We lay down newspapers and put tape around the edges of windows.

Finishing our prep' work, I hand Jaehee a brush and ask, "Would you like the honor of the first brush stroke madam?", with an exaggerated bow.

Jaehee chuckles a bit to herself as she dips her brush in the thick yellow liquid and makes the first stroke.

"This is _our_ shop now!" I cheer.

"MC," her tone sarcastic, but eyes sparkling with joy, "It's _been_ our shop.".

I playfully pout, putting my hands on my hips. "You know what I meant.". Doing my best Jumin impersonation, "Miss Kang, please learn to be a bit more enthusiastic about your work.".

This time she's unable to stop herself and gives a wholehearted laugh. "I suppose I can be a bit more excited.". With a playful smile, she dips a finger in the paint, "However, no good deed goes unpunished, MC.".

Before I can react, she wipes her paint coated finger on my nose. After wiping it off and staring at her a bit in disbelief, I yell out "THIS. IS. SPARTA!", as I quickly give her a yellow spot on her forehead with my thumb. "Catch me if you can, _simba._".

She rolls her eyes. "You did _not_ just make a deesney* reference.". I smirk at her and cautiously get ready to run. Her eyes flit between me and the paint can and we both dip our index fingers in the cold liquid.

We both try smearing it on each other, dodging out of the way occasionally, but usually catching each other's cheeks or shirts.

Covered in paint, we both burst out laughing at each other's war marks.

"We shouldn't waste too much paint." she says, still smiling from our two-minute paint war. "We have stuff to do.".

I submerge my brush before slathering paint on the wall. "Well, let's get to work then!".

.

* * *

**Jaehee's POV**

**.**

I lie in bed, playing the day over in my head.

'_Today was a great day._' I tell myself. '_So why am I so stressed about everything?_'. I couldn't even pick out a paint color... I turn on my side and clutch my pillow._ 'I'm so glad MC is here.'_.

I should sleep, but I cant seem to drift off. My heart feels excited but my body is tired and it's altogether confusing my brain. I start thinking about what happened earlier today, again.

_'Gosh... I've never been called weird and it seem like a good thing.'_

I roll over to glance at my phone and check the time.

'1:36 AM'

Crap.

It's useless to lay here. I get up to make some tea, and after a while I'll hopefully get sleepy, that's the plan anyways. I make my chamomile tea and drink it in the living room.

It's oddly quiet, but somewhat peaceful, as if I'm the only one in the city.

I finish my tea, no more tired than before, and head back to my room. A few minutes pass when I hear what seems to be a guitar strum. I sit upright, straining my ears to try and hear where it's coming from. I've accepted that sometimes MC will yell in excitement from winning her game, but this is a new development.

_'Who's playing at this time of night?'_

It seems like it's coming from outside. I'm not certain however, I can only faintly hear it. I get out of bed and head out onto the balcony where, of course, I find MC sitting down with her legs dangling through the banisters.

She doesn't notice me and instead keeps strumming on her guitar, staring off at the stars in thought. I stare for a moment, taking in the way the low light of the moon catches her hair as it flows slightly through the night breeze, almost in awe at how peaceful she looks.

_'She isn't doing anything remarkable, so why can't I tear my eyes away?'_

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, and move closer to her. It isn't until I'm right next to her that she acknowledges my presence.

"Jaehee?". Her eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, I didn't wake you did I?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, I just couldn't sleep...".

"You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep either.". I sit down and cross my legs. "You play guitar?" I ask.

"No, not really. I got it in freshman year of college cause I wanted to learn but never ended up playing it much.".

"You can't learn anything without practice.".

"But _anyways_." she quickly changes the subject. "I don't know any songs so I just strum on it. I like how it sounds, even If it isn't being played right." she says as she gives a slight giggle.

"Can I see it?" I ask. She hands me the guitar, obviously curious about why I asked for it. "I learned a bit, my mom taught me." I explain. "I think I remember at least one or two songs."

"Jaehee...".

"I want to share this with you. Besides, if you like hearing it when it's just being strummed, imagine how much you'll love actually hearing a song.". I tiredly smile at her.

She gives me a slight nod and I begin playing, thoughts of practicing with my mother resurface and the chords come back as naturally as breathing. I sing along to the song as I strum, MC swaying her head with the music.

_._

_**"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night~**_

_**I swooped down in the mysterious night.**_

_**I sneak without any sound of footsteps**_

_**In a lusting black cat's pose~**_

_**A silhouette that carries the moonlight on it's back,**_

_**"Come here" It smiles as it beckons me."**_

_._

After glancing over to see MC has closed her eyes to immerse herself in the song, I continue.

.

_**"As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also, **_

_**Having a happy dream?**_

_**Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't look at me, don't catch me~**_

_**I'm a butterfly who got lost.**_

_**I sing freely with these wings no one can see.**_

_**They're hiding in your heart~"**_

.

My eyes dampen from the memories this song brings, I look over to MC for approval. She's looking at me, hands clasped over her mouth.

"Well? What did yo-"

I'm cut off as she flings herself on me, wrapping me in a hug.

"I loved it." she whispers in my ear, causing my face to heat up.

"Ah...", I pat her back, "Good?".

She let's go. "I'm sorry..." she says sheepishly. "I just realized how amaz- er, talented you are. I couldn't help myself.".

"It's alright. You're a great audience." I tease. "We should probably try to go to sleep now though.".

"Yeah." She tucks her hair behind her ear. "Probably.".

We walk to our doors, give each other a wave, her flashing me a smile as well, before we head back into our rooms.

After a while of lying in bed and probably _way_ overthinking what just happened, I check my phone again.

'2:17 AM'

_Now_, with all this new stuff swirling around in my head... I might never get to fall asleep...

.

**Chapter 2, Starlit song. End. **

* * *

**A/N. This chapter's song Is **_**actually**_** sung by the voice actor of Jaehee Kang so I **_**strongly**_** suggest listening because honestly she has a beautiful voice. **

**Song name: ****Meikuu Butterfly****, OR, ****Labyrinth Butterfly**

**(Just realized I cant put links in the chapters...)**

**To find it, go to Youtube and type "Jaehee singing". It's posted by _StrawberryHero_**.

**Note, that will not take you to the official song, b****ut this is the one I listen too because it seems less auto-tuned.**

* * *

*** High's hardware because Lowe's isn't in the area. Surprising Lowe's haven't sued High's for copyright problems.**

***Ok, I'm not 100% sure if it's ever mentioned that Jaehee can drive. Plz don't kill me if it does.**

***Deesney, Owner of most movie franchises, as well as a bunch of theme parks.**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**707: "I wonder how MC is dealing with moving in..."**

**Zen: "Oh who's that handsome man over there? Oops, my bad. It's a mirror."**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	3. For the First Time Ep3

**Chapter 3, For the first time.**

.

**MC's POV**

* * *

Today, instead of working, we've invited our friends over for lunch. It will be a welcome change of pace from working on the shop, plus it's always good to catch up once in a while. I've just finished making the salad when I hear the bell over the shop door jingle, courtesy of Jaehee since we forgot to buy a lock.

I can faintly here a "Heyyo!", from who I'm assuming is Seven.

I finish setting the plates around our new table, I insisted we get a bigger one in case all the RFA members came over. When I'm done, I start heading down to joining the others.

"MC!" Seven shouts once I enter the room. "You were missing all the fun!".

The guys are all standing by the entryway with Jaehee, who is holding a bottle of wine.

"It's a house-slash-shop-warming gift." Jumin says, noticing my confusion. With an attempted smile, "It's nice to finally see you again.".

"For _once_, Jumin and I can agree on something." Zen adds, his voice having a slight edge to it.

Entering their little conversation circle, I take a spot standing next to Jaehee.

"It's so exciting to get the whole gang together again!" I chime. "What do you guys think of the paint color we picked out?".

"Did you pick it while thinking of a certain someone?" Yoosung asks, startling me slightly. Before I can question what he means, he says "It's no secret, you picked this color for me!". He points to his hair, grinning like a fool.

"As if." Zen scoffs.

"Oh, c'mon! It was a joke dude!" Yoosung replies lightheartedly.

For the first time since I've been here, Jaehee speaks, saying "Well, I think we should go enjoy the food MC made for us.".

Our resident blond perks up, "Food time!", and dashes up the stairs with a laughing Seven close behind.

Jaehee and Zen turn towards me and almost instantaneously ask "Shall we go?" before looking at each other, slightly baffled.

Jumin chimes in, "Actually, I would like a word with MC before we head up.".

Zen takes this as his cue to leave but Jaehee doesn't seem to get the memo and stays where she is.

Slightly annoyed, Jumin clarifies "_Alone,_ Miss Ka-", correcting himself, "Jaehee.".

"Oh yes, of course.". Jaehee gives me a quick pat on the back, "I'll go make sure those boys haven't gotten into any trouble.". She then heads upstairs, leaving me and Jumin alone.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

I join the guys upstairs to find Yoosung and Luciel have both already piled food onto their plates, neither of them having a speck of green on them. Zen on the other hand is casually munching on the veggie tray.

"Really Luciel? You too Yoosung. MC isn't even here! I expected better than this." I chide.

"Sorry _mom_" Yoosung grumbles, Luciel also mumbling something as they go to join Zen on the couch.

"Where'd MC go?" Yoosung asks, crunching on a carrot.

"She's with Jumin." Luciel says. Looking pointedly at me with a raised eyebrow, he asks "What do you think they're talking about?".

Why me? Why does he want to know what _I_ think? I eventually reply, "How would I know? I respect people's privacy, unlike _some_ hackers.". He smirks at me, still seeming interested in my reaction. But my passive-aggressive comment seemed to satisfy him for the time being.

"I hope Jumin isn't plotting something." Zen says. "I don't trust that guy.".

Luciel seems shocked at first, but then gives a hearty chuckle. "Oh, It's a triangle!".

"What?". I tilt my head slightly. No matter how much time I spend with Luciel, I don't think I'll ever understand the way his mind works.

"Oh, it's just that-", he quickly swipes off his glasses and gives a charismatic smile, "I, am the king of information!".

After staring for a moment, Zen says "You're a weird little man...".

We all go kind of quiet, silently munching on snacks.

'_What _could _Jumin possibly want to talk about?'._

I strongly hope Zen's suspicions turn out to be false, knowing Jumin, he wouldn't do anything like that though. He's a man of honesty, however, I still cant help but be concerned...

.

.

* * *

**MC's POV**

.

After Jaehee's footsteps fade, Jumin launches into the conversation.

"We should be quick. I wouldn't want anyone worrying about us.". He adjusts his cuff's, "I had a few questions for you MC.".

"Alright. What's up?" I ask.

"Firstly, I would like to know if there is any way I could still convince you to be my assistant. You may not be the most qualified, but your loyalty would more than make up for it.". Before I can answer, he continues, "Second of all, If you won't join me, then why? What is holding you back?".

Unsure how to answer, I frankly say "I just want to stay and run the cafe with Jaehee, that's all.".

"But if I remember correctly," he pauses, thinking, " you mentioned you had a major in Mathematics and a minor in English. Doesn't it seem like a bit of a waste running a coffee shop? However, your skills would be very useful at C&R.".

He got me there, It never was my idea to be a business owner.

"This seems more like Jaehee's dream, not yours. She would be perfectly capable of running it herself.". He crosses his arms at me expectantly.

"I-", he caught me off guard, I'll admit that. He will _not_ make me regret my decision however. "It's true my education would be well suited for an office job." I say directly. I step towards him, keeping eye contact, "This may not have been my original plan, I don't even know _what_ I was going to do after college." I admit. "But this is my life now, and I hope you can respect my decision.".

I spoke with such authority, he flinched slightly at my unexpected response, composing himself before replying, "I'm sorry if I undermined your decision. I won't bring it up again.". Considering things over for a second, he asks "It's something more than running a coffee shop to you, isn't it?".

Was it that obvious? I'm not ready for the whole RFA to know! "Well... I-I uh."

He holds a hand up to silence me. "I'm not sure exactly what your reasons are, but you shouldn't feel obliged to tell me.". With that, he heads towards the kitchen, returning to the group. Before he exits the room, he throws "You don't need to tell anyone _anything_, unless you feel comfortable to do so.", over his shoulder before he leaves.

I soon after hear his footsteps going up the stairs. I almost said too much, I let my heart control the conversation, not my brain.

_'I should be more careful not to slip up. I am _not _ready for this.'_

If someone else finds out... And it gets to Jaehee... I need to be more certain of her feelings. I can't lose her over this, all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. If I can just stay by her, it will be torture, but it will be better than being without her at all.

I chuckle to myself. "Falling so hard... for a straight girl.". I laugh at myself a little more, realizing my eyes have gotten a little moist from worrying.

_'The idea of losing her is scary... Why does everything have to be so complicated?!'_

I wipe my eyes. I have to stay positive! Once I'm sure my eyes wont betray me, I head upstairs and join the others.

Once I get at the top of the stairs, Seven notices and immediately shouts "MC IS HERE, LETS EAT!", and proceeds to jump over the back of the couch. He comes and grabs my hand and takes me to the counter where the food is laid out. "Ladies first." he says, handing me a paper plate with a flourish.

* * *

We had _just_ finished eating and Seven is already trying to open the wine Jumin brought.

In his usual dorky tone, "MC, we should have a glass or two right? Just a little bit! Please?". He gives me puppy eyes before leaning over, whispering in my ears. "I have an hypothesis I want to confirm, trust me.", before loudly declaring "Let's get Yoosung drunk!".

"I don't drink." he replies nervously.

"Oh yeah," Seven teases, "you're too young to drink!".

"Excuse you! I'm twenty-one!" Yoosung huffs.

With a wink, "I meant mentally.".

Whatever Seven has planned, he's got Yoosung. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Then, let's have a glass or two!" Yoosung says. "I, an _adult_, can drink wine if I want!".

Jaehee starts to protest, but Seven has piqued my curiosity. "Yeah why not." I say. Bumping her shoulder "A glass or two cant hurt, right?".

"Alright...".

Seven holds the bottle and Yoosung pops the cork as Jaehee gets glasses for everyone.

"Lets sit in the living room, it will be more comfortable." Zen suggests.

"That works out great Zenny boy!" Seven says.

I sit in the middle of the couch, Zen sitting next to me. Yoosung puts the opened bottle on the coffee table and sits on our love seat with Seven. Jumin takes the armchair and crosses his leg over his left knee.

Jaehee brings the glasses over to the living room area and sets them down. Turning to me, she quietly asks "Can you move over please?".

Oh. She just want's to sit next to Zen. "Yeah sure." I mutter as I slide over. This seems to confuse Zen but he doesn't say anything.

.

After a while, the alcohol has set in, making me glad I switched to water and am sober enough to see this.

It's an odd sight, I'm not sure how we even got to this point. Seven is an emotional wreck, Yoosung has gotten even _more_ energetic, Zen has become an illiterate gibberish machine, and despite drinking a few glasses more, Jumin seems fine. Jaehee however, well, we had to cut her off because _apparently_ she is _incredibly_ lightweight.

"MC." Jaehee says softly. She leans on my shoulder, making my heart momentarily stop working. "I think you're really warm." she giggles out. She hugs my waist, pulling me in. "I'm cold, warm me up MC!".

"Jaehee, you're drunk." I tell her, unsure of what to do about the situation.

"I'm not drunk!" She pouts, oblivious to Sevens wailing as Yoosung tries to comfort him. She suddenly says, "You're kinda cute though.", smiling as she hugs me tighter.

Jaehee... I don't think you understand the stress you're causing my heart. My face feels like it's on fire. Hopefully if anyone notices, they'll think its the wine. I never thought Jaehee would be the type to get flirty when drunk, but then again, it's always the one you least expect.

"Like a puppy! Except without the hair." she giggles.

Oh. _That's _what she means.

"I always feel warm, I think? When I'm with you." she resumes. "I don't know what this is." she giggles again. "I'm really happy we're friends.". She nuzzles her face into my shoulder.

My poor gay little mind has shut down by now and all I can do is sit there in shock. I notice Jumin looking at us closely, smirking so slightly I almost couldn't tell. I'll worry about him later, right now, I have to focus on keeping my heart from bursting.

With that, he gets up and calls someone. "You can be here in five? Good.". He hangs up and starts corralling Seven and Yoosung towards the staircase. "Move along. We should leave MC and Jaehee be. We've already troubled them enough for one afternoon.".

"But I don't wanna go~". Seven says as Jumin ushers him down the stairs.

Yoosung all but runs down the steps as he enthusiastically talks about LoL and other games, followed by a thud as he nails the corner. "Ow!".

"You too Mr. albino." Jumin hollers as he gestures towards the stairs, causing Seven to burst into histarical laughter.

The red-head pipes up, "Albino! I'm going to start using that. Albino bunnies are cute... Unlike me...". Jumin rolls his eyes and pokes Seven urging him to keep going down the stairs.

"I wassh goin ta talllk to MC ss-shome more. I canns getta cab... I don na-eed sshome CEO in train-en tellin me wh-", Zen is cut off by Jumin.

"I didn't ask you, did I? I _said,_ we. Are. Going." He says with a death-glare fitting for a business leader.

Zen mumbles something incoherently and slowly stumbles down the stairs.

Turning to me, Jumin says "She should sober up in a few hours. Give her water so she doesn't get a headache.".

And with that, he leaves. Leaving me tasked with getting the now sleeping Jaehee to bed, while trying not to have a heart attack. "Piece of cake." I sarcastically mutter to myself.

After waking her up and getting her to drink some water, I take her to bed, making sure to lie her on her side. Her room is a lot nicer than I thought considering it's in a corner. She was right about one thing, you'd get a gorgeous view of the sunrise over the city.

Before I can leave, she latches onto my hand. "I'm glad you're here, MC.". Her grip soon loosens within a few minutes as she falls asleep.

...I'm going to die if Jaehee drinks too often.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

I wake up to the smell of food. I sit up, head spinning slightly. Spotting a glass of water on my nightstand, I quickly chug it in hopes it will help ease the faint headache.

_'I have got to learn my limits. What if I d-'_

Mid-thought, I remember. Oh no. My face gets hot with what I can imagine is shame as I recall all the things I said, all the hugging and latching I did. I bury my face in my hand.

_'I was acting like a child, in front of MC no less.'_

Should I just stay in here the rest of the night? But I _am_ hungry, and whatever MC is cooking smells really good. I groggily get out of bed. Upon opening the door, I'm hit by a wave of smells.

"Is that honey glazed pork?" I ask, stomach rumbling a little as the smell wafts up my nose.

"Oh! You're up." I notice MC, getting dishes out for us, wearing a pink apron and her hair up. She looks... really nice in it, I catch myself about to stare and quickly avert my eyes. "I wasn't sure how long you would be out, but Jumin said you would be waking up by now.".

I wasn't expecting this. She doesn't normally tie her hair up or wear an apron. There's white stuff on the apron too... Was she baking?

"You said you liked honey pork right?" she asks. I nod yes to her, my mouth already drooling a little. "Great!" she says as she puts our plates on the table. "I made us some rice cake dumplings too.".

So it _is_ flour on her apron. "That sounds lovely. Thank you MC.".

"No problem, I like to cook and bake.". She sits down and gestures for me to do the same.

I sit and look at the delicious food MC has prepared, pushing me over the edge a little. "Thank you." I say holding back tears.

"Hey..." she says, concerned. "What's wrong? You can talk to me.".

"It's just that...", my eyes dampen, "No one has ever done something like this for me, not because they wanted to anyways. Since high school, I've always been, alone." I say, looking at my food.

Why am I so emotional all the sudden? When I'm with MC, it feels like I'm both unstoppable, but also, vulnerable. Like nothing bad could happen, but all my feelings are on display. It's just, something about her... I cant put my finger on it, it makes it near impossible to cover my emotions. I'm acting like such a fool...

In a soothing voice, she replies "Well I'm here now, and you don't have to be alone.".

I look at her. I see her genuine concern and the kindness that shines through her eyes.

_'I don't deserve to have such a friend like you.'_

Blinking away the tears, I gather my composure once again. "Sorry." I chuckle. "Maybe the alcohol still hasn't gotten out of my system completely.". She looks at me, still visibly worried. "We should, um... We should eat before the food gets cold. You spent a lot of time cooking it and it would be a waste.".

"If you're sure you're alright.". I take a bite of the pork and let out an audible 'Mmm' making her giggle a little. "That good huh? Glad you like it." she says with a smile. My heart jumps a bit. Is the wine causing heart problems? I thought it was supposed to be _good_ for your heart health.

We finish our meal, and soon devoured most of the dumplings. She then suggests, "We should watch a movie.", and then pops one of the lone survivors into her mouth.

My headache having faded and my energy back up, I decide it would be nice to enjoy a nice movie. "Alright. What should we watch?".

"You pick.".

I know exactly what. I walk over to the TV stand, looking for a particular CD. "Found it!". I hold it up for her to see. "Zen's _Tei's Tea Leaf*****__!_" I say with a slight squeal. "This was his debut performance! Because of this, it's really hard to find them, but Zen gave me one of his extra copies.".

She laughs a bit. "I should have guessed you wanted to watch one of Zen's musicals."

I pop in the disc and curl up on the couch, her taking a seat next to me. I don't know anyone else other than Zen I can talk about this stuff with, so it's really exciting to watch a performance with MC. I can hardly contain my excitement and I'm soon whisked away by Zen's acting and watch in awe as he perfectly depicts emotions of love, pain, and even jealousy.

Fully immersed and focused on the story, we soon get to the climax of the show. "Here's the big part, MC." I say.

No answer.

I turn to her and see looking downwards a bit, her cheeks are a deep red. I follow her gaze and see my hand firmly grasping hers. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologize, letting go of her hand. "I must have grabbed your hand in excitement, I was really into the story.".

"It's alright." she says quietly.

"Are you alright? Your face is a tomato red." I say. I must have really embarrassed her.

Her eyes widen a little. "Oh, that's probably because t-there was just a shirtless Zen scene.".

"Wait what?!". I missed it. I missed the best part of the show. "Oh."

Seeing my disappointment, she suggests "We could rewind it.".

"No, it's ok." I tell her. "Wouldn't want to ruin the momentum of the movie.". Plus I don't want to accidentally grab her hand again, but I'll leave that part out.

"We should do this more often. Maybe even make it into a monthly thing?" she suggests, mostly recovered from her embarrassment.

Mind elsewhere, I agree "Yeah. We should.", only half paying attention.

It's strange, but for the few seconds I was aware of holding her hand, it gave me an odd feeling. I can't quite describe it, but I just know that I liked it.

I told her months ago over the phone, I would figure out my feelings. I've thought long and hard about it, eventually reaching the conclusion that they're feelings of _'loving a close friend'... _I've never been this close to someone, so of course I can't compare these feeling to anything else. But I'm positive that's what it is...

_...Right?_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3. End.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I got sick and was unable to write, I'm better now though!**

**.**

***This actually **_**was**_** Zen's debut musical. Praise the Wiki for giving me info that would otherwise be useless!**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jaehee: "We're running low on Coffee. We only have a few bags left, that's only going to last a few days."**

**Seven: "I was just trying to help MC, why did I drink so much."**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	4. Sick Day Ep4

**This is a music chapter! For the full impact, I suggest listening to "_Somebody to You_" by The Banners. Enjoy!**

**Mystic Radio Ep. 4: Sick day**

**.**

* * *

**MC POV**

**.**

It's only been a few days but Jaehee and I have almost completed our task of painting the shop. The reality of the whole ordeal is setting in and the image is coming to light. We've been working for a while and I've noticed that throughout the day, Jaehee seemed to be getting more and more exhausted. Whenever I would try asking what was wrong, I was usually met with the excuse _'I'm fine.'_ or _'Don't worry about it.'_, occasionally followed by a sniffle that I assumed to be spring-time allergies.

Eventually, she had slowed down so much, I lied and suggested a break, saying I was tired, to which she gladly agreed. We sit on the ground together, the room completely silent. But after resting for a few minutes, she stood up and tried working again.

Sounding drained, with a rough voice, Jaehee starts "MC, we should really finish painting the-", before shoving her nose in her arm and letting out a huge sneeze. "Painting the...", she sneezes again.

"Jaehee?" I say, getting increasingly worried. "Are you alright?".

"I'm fine. We should really get back to work now." she says with a sniffle.

"You aren't _fine_." I argue. "You've been like this all day! Let me check your temperature.".

I move to touch her forehead but she ducks back. "I'm alright, MC. We have work to do.".

Softly, I coax, "Jaehee, please let me check. I'm getting worried.".

She relents and lets me feel her head. Flinching slightly as I place my comparably cold hand on her burning head. "I'm sick, alright?" she admits. I remove my hand and she coughs slightly, saying "Can we get back to work now. We have so much left to do...".

There's a hint of exhaustion in her voice. I can tell she's fighting to maintain basic human functions by the way she sways slightly on her feet. She must have been really pushing herself.

"Your temperature is really high." I tell her. "Please let yourself rest, you're obviously barely still up.".

She opens her mouth to try and make an excuse, but nothing comes. "Fine." she surrenders.

Being obviously dizzy, I help her hobble up the stairs and take her to bed.

Tucking her in, "Let me get you some lemon tea. It will help with the cold.".

She mumbles, "Thank you, MC.", shifting a little in the covers and turning on her side.

I give her a warm smile, telling her "Always." before exiting the room and shutting the door behind me.

_'Gosh, so she _is _sick. I wish I had noticed sooner so she wouldn't have worked herself so hard.'_

I set the pot on for her tea as I look for some cold medicine. After thoroughly searching the bathroom, I couldn't find it anywhere. Did we run out? I don't want to leave Jaehee alone...

"I'm going to need some backup." I say to myself.

I pull out my phone to text Seven.

.

* * *

**MC**: "I have a favor to ask."

**707**: "Wow, not even a hello."

**707**: "What do you need?"

**MC**: "Jaehee is sick and we don't have any meds. I was wondering if you could pick some up for me?"

**707**: "Sorry, god Seven can't do that right now. But I know who can!".

_'Is he going to send that Vanderwood lady over? He keeps saying he's going to introduce his "Servant" to us one day.'_

**MC**: "Who? Is it this 'maid' we keep hearing about?"

**707**: "Lol no, It's the albino lover boy of course! I remember him saying he didn't have rehearsals today."

_'Albino... Zen?! No, He can not come over! What if he tries to stay with Jaehee? What if Jaehee lets him? and he stays in her room? And.. And..'_

My brain goes into overdrive. Slightly panicked, I start to type out a response, but then I get another message.

**707**: "Zenny is on his way! This'll be interesting. Have fun ;)"

Seven I swear I'm going to throttle you next time I see you, but for now I have other problems to deal with. I quickly send him a message with lots of,_ four-lettered words,_ before shoving my phone back in my pocket.

* * *

.

I finish making Jaehee's tea, with extra honey, just the way she likes it, and take the cup as well as a thermometer.

"Jaehee?" I ask as I poke my head in. She replies with a groan. "I brought your tea, but let me check your fever first. I want to make sure it isn't too bad.".

"Alright.". I hand her the thermometer and when it beeps, she looks at it and sighs. She holds it towards me, letting me see that it reads '_100.F_'. "Ugh. This is going to set us back another few days or so." she says as rests her hand on her head.

"It's _OK_, Jaehee. We don't need to rush. Your health is what's important." I remind her.

"I suppose. Thank you MC." she gives a half smile.

She starts slowly sipping the tea when I hear a faint knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." I say.

I get downstairs and see an '_albino lover boy_' at the door, a couple bags in hand. When Zen spots me through the door, he makes a very confused face.

Letting him in, he wraps me in a big hug. After a few seconds, he holds me back, as if checking me over. "You should be resting!" he tells me.

"What? Why?" I ask.

He either disregards or misses the question, continuing "You don't feel very hot, your fever must not be too bad, but still.". Patting me as if to make sure I'm ok, "Come on, let's get you to bed.". He puts his hand on my back and starts trying to gently guide me upstairs.

"I'm not the one sick.".

He stops. "What?"

"Jaehee is the one that's sick." I explain.

"Oh." he seems almost dejected. "Seven said that 'one of the girls is sick', so I just assumed...". He let's out a nervous laugh, "I bought all this soup and stuff.", rubbing the back of his head. "That's good though! I'm glad you aren't sick. I came prepared to take care of you for a few days.". He chuckles again. "Guess I don't have to now!". He starts muttering to himself before remembering I'm here.

"Anyways...", suddenly feeling awkward. "I really appreciate you being such a considerate friend. But if I were sick, I think I'd be good with Jaehee.".

"Yeah, your right...". Zen returns to his usual self, then suggests "Let's take this stuff up to Jaehee. You and I can take care of her together!".

Ah crap. This is what I was trying to avoid.

"Ah it's ok!" I say nervously. "I can take care of her myself.".

"I wouldn't feel right leaving you to take care of a sick person by yourself. What if you get sick?"

"You could get sick too!" I excuse.

"I have a monster immune system.". He pauses for a moment. "But... I guess you're right. Can't risk it." he chuckles. "Well, here's the medicine. There's all sorts of stuff in here. Don't worry about paying me back, It's for a friend so It's fine.".

"Oh! Yes ok. Thank you a lot Zen." I say with a smile.

His eyes widen slightly and he gives me the slightest grin back, "No problem.". He hands me the bag and waves over his shoulder as he leaves.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Now, time to go get this medicine to Jaehee. I head back upstairs and give her the pill and a glass of water before leaving her to go to sleep. I decide to watch TV on the couch so I can hear her if she hollers. Checking on her periodically to make sure she's still ok. I cant help but be worried, but if I can just do this for her, a little bit of worrying is ok. As long as I can help her get better soon.

I just want to be there for her.

.

* * *

**Jaehee's POV**

.

_Where am I? It's dark... There's nothing around, everything is eerily quiet, save for my own thoughts. I feel around for something, _anything_, but feel nothing. __Out of nowhere, a dim light appears to my right. I head towards the source, curious about where it's coming from. The light gets brighter as I get closer, to the point I have to shield my eyes. Soon, my eyes adjust and the light dims, allowing me to see my surroundings. I'm... In a hospital hallway? The long hall seems to go forever as far as my eye can tell._

_My brain is hazy, making me feel almost numb. I hardly realize what's going on until I hear a shout._

_A nurse yells "Code blue! Patient Kang has gone into cardiac arrest.", from a nearby room._

_Oh no. Not this. Not again. _

_A doctor storms into the room, barking orders at the nurses. I walk up and look through the door window._

_Mom..._

_The doctor tells the nurse "Prep the defibrillator."._

_I look away. I can't bear to watch this again. I remember, everything was fine. She was stable even. So _why_?_

_"Clear!" _

_I hear them scuffling around the room, trying to get her heart beating again, trying the defibrillator again and _again_. But I know it wont work._

_I slide down the wall and start crying. 'Please, not again.'  
_

_I scream out at the nearby nurses, "Why did she have to die? Why?!", but no one hears me. "Why can't you save her?! She did _nothing _to deserve this!". Sobbing even more violently, I yell again "Why won't you answer me!", but it's futile. No one seems to care.  
_

_Tears stream down my face and I hear the door click open... Along with the faint sound of a flatline. _

_The doctor leans back against the door, then tells a nearby worker to call in my aunt and uncle. _

_Then I see myself, a younger me, across the hallway. Face blank from shock as the doctor tells her of my mothers passing. _

_"There must have been a complication, something we overlooked and your mother's body went into shock. It's very uncommon for a post-accident heart failure to happen, it shouldn't have happened. I am truly sorry for your loss.". _

_My voice nearly a whisper, "This wasn't supposed to happen..."._

_I curl my knees up under me. The room starts spinning, faster and faster, morphing into something different. I clench my eye's shut, not wanting any part of this anymore. The heart machine starts making an increasingly loud beep. The machine barely being louder than the murmurs of nearby workers.  
_

_"She doesn't have a father either."_

_"So young."_

**_"That poor girl."_**

_I cover my ears but the voices keep ringing. If anything, they get louder._

_"Stop!" I yell out._

_As if following my command, things suddenly go quiet._

_._

_I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Jaehee?", it's MC. She gives me a warm smile as she pulls me up. "What happened?"._

_We're in the middle of our store, except... It's refurbished now. The shop has been decorated and customers are scattered in the booths. I can smell the scent of coffee that lingers in the air. _

_'What was that!?'_

_"When did we finish fixing the shop?" I ask, puzzled about the whole situation._

_"What do you mean, silly.", she laughs slightly. "Jaehee, I know it seems unreal, but we've been open for _months_ by now! I would have thought it settled in.". Her face turns sullen as she realizes I'm not joking. "Did something happen? You seem disoriented.". She draws me into a hug._

_Keeping my voice low, I whisper to her, "It was about my mom. A flashback I suppose, a very unwelcome one at that.", as I hug her back._

_She grows stiff in my arms and then unlatches me from her. One by one, the customers slowly seem to fade away and she gives me a look I've never seen before from her, a look of utter disgust. "Your mom passed years ago and you're still hung up about that?". She starts backing away from me, looking at me in a mixture of disappointment and distaste. "Pathetic.". _

_"M-MC what's hap-"_

_"If you want to roll around is self-pity, you can do it the same way you've done everything else, _Alone._" she snaps. _

_Zen walks through the doors wearing a leather jacket, a motorcycle parked outside. "Hey babe." he calls to MC before walking up and giving her a kiss._

_"Hey Zenny," she smiles, "let's get out of here. I don't want to stay around with someone so _useless_. Now I realize what her aunt meant.", with that she starts heading towards the door with Zen in tow._

_He scoffs and turns to MC. "I'm surprised you stayed as long as you did."._

_I try and reach out to her, beg her to stop, but my body wont move and my voice hitches in my throat. My heart feels like it's getting stabbed as they turn away. The piercing sound of the heart rate monitor coming back._

_'Don't leave me alone, please.'_

_I try to call out again, but my voice fails me. Leaving me frozen in place as I watch them leave. The room starts filling with water and darkness comes creeping in again. Soon enough, I'm in an ocean, sinking lower and deeper into the dark. I struggle to swim up, but it's as if I'm being pulled down by the darkness. I kick harder and harder, the surface seeming to get further away the more I try. The high-pitched comes back, its beep grows louder and more smothering as I hopelessly fall into the depths._

_'Come back... Don't go.'_

_._

* * *

"MC!" I scream.

I bolt upright in a cold sweat, face covered in tears, knuckles white from clenching the sheets so tightly. Still sobbing, I bury my face in the sheets as I try to stop the flow of tears.

"JAEHEE?!". MC rushes in the room looking panicked.

She notices me trembling in tears, sits next to me, and wordlessly wraps me in her arms. Fully accepting her embrace, I don't hold back and cry more than I had expected. I thought the nightmares had stopped, but in reality, they were just hibernating.

_'Why did it have to be about _that_'_

MC's presence is very soothing, and the adrenaline rush starts to fade as she hums a little melody, calming me down. Once I've stopped most of the tears, she softly asks "Do you want to talk about it?".

"It's _fine." _I tell her.

She know's I'm lying though, and once again asks "Can you please tell me what's going on? I want to help.".

I hide my face in her shoulder and mutter, "...Ok.".

I explain the suffocating feelings and watching my mom die again in front of my eyes. I decide to keep the part about MC leaving to myself, it's just too embarrassing.

After I tell her what happened, she starts stroking my hair, "It's ok. It was just a dream, I'm here now.".

"Yeah. Thank you." I tell her, her words reassuring me that it was indeed just a dream.

"It's alright.". As she runs her fingers through my hair she laughs slightly. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to the long hair thing. I liked your short hair." she says, before quickly adding "But your hair looks really nice like this too!".

"Yeah... Thanks.". I feel my cheeks heat up slightly. Ugh, fevers suck. "Thank you. Sorry about getting snot all over your shirt."

"It's fine, minor price to pay as long as you're alright." she states matter-o-factually.

I can feel her heart beating rapidly. Did I scare her that much?

A moment of silence passes, tears starting to form again. "MC?", to which she replies with a 'hmm?', "Why can't I get over this? It's been years and it still bothers me.".

She ponders my words for a bit before answering in a low tone. "I think... Time doesn't heal our heart like people say...", choosing her words carefully, "But rather, over time we just learn how to live with it. I don't think we ever get over losing a loved one, not really anyways. We just learn to live without them.".

"That's cheesy, you're like a hallmark card." I tease. Nestling my head in her embrace again, I tell her "It's a nice cheesy though.".

"I know. I'm very _Gouda._". I stifle a laugh as she continues, "It doesn't get much _chedder_ than this!".

This time I'm unable to help myself and I let out a little laugh. "You're horrible.".

"I'd like to think I'm _punderful_." she says, joining in with my laughter.

It's stupid, but it makes me feel better. MC is magic like that.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

I hold a shaky Jaehee in my arms, trying to calm my heart. She's sick and vulnerable and it scared the life out of me to hear her suddenly scream. She finally seems to have calmed down, her head resting on my shoulder still. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Jaehee had put the radio I gave her on her nightstand.

"Hey Jaehee, how about we turn on the radio?" I ask, voice still underlined with concern. "You're still burning up. Music might help you settle down so you can go back to sleep.".

She nods her head. "That sounds nice.", she weakly says.

I reach over and click on the radio, after some crackling, the host's voice comes over.

_"Welcome back from our break! This next one is '__someone to you__' by the banners!"_

This causes Jaehee to perk up slightly. She chuckles lightly, saying "What good timing. I really like this song...".

.

_"I don't wanna die or fade away_

_I just wanna be someone~"_

_._

"I told you,", a smile forming on myself as I start to remember the song as well, "It's like magic."

.

_"I wanna be the one you're guiding_

_'Cause I believe that you could lead the way."_

_._

Jaehee starts humming along as the song continues.

.

_"And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold_

_Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall_

_I really need somebody to call my own_

_I wanna be somebody to someone,_

_Someone to you.~"_

_._

Jaehee's mood has obviously risen. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I should go now.".

I get up and start to leave but I'm stopped when Jaehee grabs the tail of my shirt.

She bites her lip, "Could you... Stay? Just a bit longer? I don't really want to be alone..." she admits.

My face instantly heats up. "S-Sure.". She scoots over and pats the space next to her which I take as an invitation.

_'It's just for a little while' _I tell myself. _'Nothing is going to happen, she's sick for goodness sake! I'll just leave when she falls asleep.'._

I sit up, leaning against the headboard and Jaehee does the same. "This is all new to me." she laughs. "I never really did the 'sleep over' thing as a kid. This is kinda the same I guess though.".

"Yeah.". That's right, it's just like a sleep over. That's all this is.

We talk late into the night. "And that's why I don't trust squirrels." I say before realizing she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. It _is_ pretty late, but seeing her like this, I don't want to leave.

Under my breath, I say "Please get better, I can't stand seeing you so miserable.", _'because I love you.'._ Then, certain she's asleep, I give her a quick kiss on the crown of her head.

Maybe I'll stay just a bit longer, It can't hurt, can it?

.

.

.

A few days later, I wake up to Jaehee knocking on my door. She enters soon after, looking more energized than I've seen her in a while.

"MC! Thanks to your help these past few days, I think I'm all better now!" She exclaims throwing her hands in the air in celebration.

She starts to continue before I interrupt her, my voice hoarse "Jaehee..."

She looks at me, slightly surprised, then gives me a knowing look of concern. "Are you..?"

"Yep.", I confirm, a cough following. "I'm sick..."_._

_'Just my luck.'_

_"Ohmygosh!_ MC! I'm so sorry I got you sick, are you ok do you want some water or maybe some tea and I'll go get the medicine and-"

_'Well, I guess things could be worse...'_

_._

**Chapter 4. End.**

* * *

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**.**

**Zen: "Did I mess up? She obviously didn't want me to stay."**

**707: "This will be interesting, I wonder how this story will work out, LOL!"**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	5. Cupcakes and Dresses Ep5

**Mystic Radio Ep. 5: Cupcakes and Dresses**

**.**

* * *

**MC POV**

.

"I should teach you to bake." Jaehee chimes.

"What?" I ask.

"It occurred to me, while you can cook well, you might not be able to bake well." Jaehee says thoughtfully.

"That's true." I agree.

Jaehee springs up from the couch. "It's settled then! Besides, you'll need to know how to bake when we open the shop.".

"Its only been a month since we moved in Jaehee. I doubt we'll open any time soon." I say.

"Well the appliances we ordered should be here in about two weeks. We should prepare as much as possible till then." she notes. "Lets get started! I'm assuming you know enough to not burn down the building." she teases.

I laugh a bit, "Bold of you to assume I'm capable of _not_ setting fire to the whole place." I remark making her laugh a little as well. I know how to bake just fine. I'm pretty good at it actually, but she's so excited I decide to entertain her and agree, saying "But yeah, you're right. I know the basics but you can teach me some tips and tricks.".

"Well, what should we make then?". She starts pacing the floor mumbling different desserts to herself.

"I invited Yoosung over, to show him one of my new games, so how about chocolate? Maybe some cupcakes? Then he can taste test."

Her face lights up at the suggestion. "I actually know a really good recipe for that! We should have everything." She flies into the kitchen and I follow with a chuckle. "Ok, we're going to need two eggs, some flour-".

She continues listing ingredients and we both scurry to get everything together.

"Here," I hand Jaehee her pink apron, "If we're going to bake, we should put these on.", holding up my own black one.

She puts hers on and skillfully ties the knot in the back with such fluid movements, you can tell she's done it a lot. "MC, do you need help tying yours? It can be a bit tricky getting the bow right when you cant see what you're doing." she laughs.

"You don't have to, but that would help.".

She moves behind me and bends over slightly as her slender fingers tie my apron. I turn around as when she stands back up, our faces a bit close for comfort.

I turn my head to the side, "Anyways... What do I need to do?".

"Ah that's right!".

She hands me a large bowl and has me prepare the dry ingredients while she mixes together the wet.

"Remember to make sure there aren't any flour clumps." she tells me.

"Got it." I say while mixing the bowl. After triple-checking, I inform her "I think we're good. I didn't find any lumps.".

She brings over her own mixture of eggs and buttermilk and such, and pours it into my bowl.

"You want to mix it until it becomes a thick liquid, try not to overdo it or the cupcakes will come out too dense.". She then moves to prepare the muffin-pan.

"So how many is this going to make?" I ask.

She turns her head to me before turning away again. "It should make a little less than two dozen I think.".

We put the cupcakes in, with many reminders to only fill the cups halfway, and set a timer for twenty minutes and start to clean up.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

As I'm wiping down the counter, I spot a bit of flour we had dropped and a mischievous idea comes to mind.

"Hey, MC?"

She turns to me, "Yeah? Wha-"

I flick the flour towards her playfully. "What kind of baker isn't covered in flour?"

She waves away the flour cloud laughing. "This is payback for the paint, huh?".

"Yep!" I say with a giggle.

"You know as well as I do that I can't let you get away with this scott-free, right?". She pinches up some flour and holds up her hand, daring me to move.

"...Yep." I reply as she takes her flour and quickly draws a little flower.

"It's a flour flower!" She exclaims with glee. "Here, hold still one second.". I laugh as she marks 'MC' on my apron. "There, I've marked my property.". Her eyes widen and she quickly says "The artwork, I've signed my name on my flour flower artwork!", her cheeks slightly reddening.

Her statement surprises me and my eyes widen a little. "Um.." unsure of what to say, "It's a very nice signature.".

"Yeah.". We stand in uncomfortable silence for a moment. MC finally breaks the silence saying, "We should finish cleaning, huh?".

"That would be a good idea. We made a big mess." I laugh slightly.

"Hey!" she smiles, making my heart skip. "You started it!".

It's so easy to relax around MC. This is nice, just her and I talking, not worrying about anything and just enjoying each others company. I hope it can stay like this.

"Ok, while the cupcakes are baking, we should whip up the icing.".

"Aye aye captain." she says with a cheerful salute.

"Pfft." I snort at her. "Dork.".

* * *

The cupcakes finish and MC gets them out with a flourish.

"Wow!", she exclaims. "These smell really good!".

I can't help but grin at her excitement. "Alright, lets let these cool off then we'll put icing on.".

There's a chime that confuses me until I remember Luciel put in a doorbell that sounds directly upstairs.

"That must be Yoosung.". She takes of her apron and goes down to greet him.

After a little while, they come up the stairs joking and laughing.

"Just my luck, this guy was a total noob. He even forgot his heal pods*!" Yoosung says, using his arms to make his point.

MC chuckles, saying "That's what happens when you play with randoms." .

"Oh hey Jaehee! So _that's _what smells so good! I mean, I thought I saw flour on MC's shirt but wasn't sure, It didn't even occur that you were baking.". He comes over to the counter and sits on one of the bar stools, leaning over and looking at the mini chocolate cakes we made. "Did MC teach you? She's really good at it! She helped me make cookies for a club meet one time.".

"You know how to bake?" I ask, feeling kinda betrayed.

"Technically I never said I didn't. I just wanted to spend time with you-".

"I would have baked with you had you asked." I interrupt. It isn't what she lied about, but that she lied. I take a deep breath, knowing I'm just overreacting, but for some reason it really bothers me.

"I'm sorry Jaehee." she says. It still stings a little, but I know she wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have snapped. Lets ice these cupcakes." I say, a little less enthusiasm in my voice than before.

Yoosung looks cautiously between us. "Alright... Sorry I brought it up...", after a short pause, "Can I help too?".

"Sure." I quickly respond. "The more help the better, right MC?".

"Uh," She seems a bit thrown off but soon recovers. "Yeah, why not.".

I get out the bowl of icing and we start working. Finishing quickly, I realize we have a good bit of extra icing.

"This seems like a big batch of icing for just two dozen cupcakes." Yoosung points out.

"True." I agree. "The icing recipe makes enough for two dozen but we only made eight-teen cupcakes.".

"Maybe we can just pile the icing up higher on the cupcakes? Like they do on those cooking shows.".

"So, what I'm hearing is..." he gets a spoon out. "Nothing is stopping me from doing this?" he says as he scoops up some of the icing and puts the spoonful in his mouth laughing.

"Yoosung!" MC giggles, "Dude, that is _way_ too much sugar for one person!". She dips her finger in the icing. "Let me have some too.".

The two start giggling as they eat more.

"Jaehee! You should try some too." Yoosung says. "It's really good.".

MC gets a spoon and holds it out to me. "Why not." I say as I take it, our fingers grazing slightly making her eyes widen. I sample a small spoonful of the chocolate icing, the flavors coating my tongue. I let out a hum of contentedness at our creation.

"Well? How'd we do?" MC asks.

A smile tugs at my mouth at how excited she is for my answer. "It turned out really good.".

She lets out a happy cheer. "We're gonna make a great cafe!".

I can't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, we make a good team." I say with a smile.

"Alright," Yoosung interjects, "now that the cupcakes are done, MC, are you going to show me _Crimson Deadly Redemption 2_?".

"Oh yeah!" MC chimes. "It isn't out on PC and Yoosung doesn't have a console." she explains to me, though, I don't really understand the difference. "Want to watch?".

"Sure, why not.". Maybe then all this gaming talk will make some sense and I can add to the conversation.

The two talk excitedly as MC sets up her system, Yoosung asking questions about game-play occasionally.

"What a couple of geeks." I laugh under my breath, shaking my head as I go to take a seat on the couch.

.

.

* * *

**MC POV: A Few Days Later.**

.

Jaehee _insisted_ we go look for some uniforms to wear for the grand opening of the shop. We still have a lot of work left, but she's been giddy at its upcoming arrival.

"Are we going to be wearing these everyday?" I ask, sifting through racks of various clothes. "They have everything from dresses to women's business suits.", though I suppose Jaehee will be steering away from _those_.

"We don't have to. I just thought it would be nice to dress up for special occasions at least." she says, looking between two of the more casual outfits. "I figured as far as day-to-day stuff goes, we would just wear aprons over our normal clothes.".

"You must be excited for the opening huh?". I see, that's why she wanted to get something. Maybe not for the sake of dressing up for the opening, but because we're currently at a standstill until the stuff we ordered comes in. This is her only way of feeling productive. I chuckle at the thought.

She replies, a puzzled look on her face, "Yes I am excited. Why are you laughing though?".

"Nothing." I say, giving my most innocent grin.

"Alright then." she says, rolling her eyes playfully. After a minute, I hear her gasp at a discovery. "MC, this would be great, don't you think?". She holds up an older styled black dress that goes past her knees with a white frilly collar.

"It's beautiful. I bet it would look really nice on you." I say with a smile.

"Thank you! I'll go try it on." she says with a grin.

I can't help but sigh. _'I'm so close yet so far.',_ I shake my head. _'Even if she knew my feelings, would she even accept them?_'.

She comes out of the dressing room and I have to focus all I can to not let my jaw drop. Although it's old fashion styled, it fits her perfectly wrapping around every curve without being too tight. She looks really, _really_ pretty, taking all my concentration not to stare. Despite my efforts, my face must have given me away.

"MC, is something wrong? Does it not fit right?" she asks, a bit of worry in her eyes.

"It's-", I pause at a loss of words. "Beautiful.".

"It _is_ a nice dress isn-"

"Not the dress. Well, yes and no.", in utter amazement, I can't seem to stop the words from flowing out. "The dress Is beautiful but what I was talking about is you. You look amazing in it Jaehee.".

She lets out a surprised "Oh!" as I bury my face in the nearby clothing rack. "I'm... Gonna go change back." she tells me.

She comes back shortly, finding that my face is still buried in the row of clothes. I do a quick scan and find something that looks nice and start taking it to the dressing room.

I throw "I think I found something." over my shoulder as I all but dash to the room.

I immediately sit down on the bench inside and take some deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. I drop my head into my hands, muffling my voice as I say "I _have_ to stop slipping up.".

I really need to get a grip.

Once I recollect myself, I take a better look at the dress I picked out. It's a knee high blue dress with a white collar and poofy sleeves. It's prettier now that I'm thoroughly looking at it. I undress and put it on, but the zipper gets stuck.

"Dammit." I mutter. Despite my best efforts, I can't get it past halfway up my back.

.

.

**Jaehee POV**

.

MC hurriedly goes into the dressing room, clearly flustered. I can't blame her, that flustered me as well. I don't know if I'll ever get used to her compliments, but at the same time, it feels nice, despite the embarrassment.

I chuckle, _'She's so nice to the point it's embarrassing.'._

The whole situation reminding me of the conversation I had a few days ago with Yoosung when MC had gone out to get snacks.

* * *

_Yoosung lounges on the couch, "MC is really great isn't she." he says in a very serious tone. _

_The abruptness throwing me off, "What?". _

_He laughs a little, "I'm just thinking out loud. But seriously, I'm glad she joined the RFA.". He sits upright, straitening his back, "Our lives would be totally different. College is boring but now we get together and talk online so it isn't so bad.". _

_"Do you..?"_

_"Do I...? Oh! Do I like her?". I nod my head. "No! That's not what this is at all.", he waves dismissively, almost startled at the question. His serious tone coming back, "She's just a really nice person, although I guess you know that already."._

_For some reason, I get a slight sense of relief upon hearing that. "Yeah, she really is." I agree._

_"I don't really know what would have happened if she never came along.*****" he says, a bit of sadness in his eyes. He soon regains his composure and nervously laughs it off saying "It's a bit hard to imagine now, isn't it?"._

_He's right about one thing, I can't imagine what my life would be like right now if I never met her. I'd probably still be working with Jumin, cleaning up cat hair, drinking alarming amounts of coffee, and without much of a goal. _

_"It's true," I agree, "she's really amazing.", a smile creeping on my face._

* * *

I come back to reality and realize it's actually been a while since MC went into the room. I go up to the stall and knock on the door.

"MC?".

I hear some shuffling, "Sorry Jaehee! The zipper is stuck halfway but I should be able to get it in a minute.".

"Alright.". I sit on the outer bench to wait for her to get out.

After some more shuffling and what sounds like MC slumping onto the bench in defeat, I hear a low "Jaehee..?".

"Yes MC?".

"It's really stuck and I can't move it all now.". There's a pause, "Can you see if you can fix it?".

My mind draws a blank, "...Sure." I hesitantly reply. Why am I suddenly nervous? MC opens the door and shuts it behind me, locking us into the already tight space.

She turns around and moves her hair out of the way so I can see. "Thank you Jaehee.".

"It's no problem.". My eyes glued to the small part of her back. I blink a few times, bringing my concentration back. '_What was _that _about?'_. I take a closer look at the zipper and soon find the problem. "There's a thread stuck in the zipper, hold still while I get it out.".

I lean in and grab the zipper, trying to carefully wiggle out the thread and get it out without tearing it. I laser in on the thread, trying to ignore MC's bare back. Once I've almost gotten it out, my fingers lightly brush up against her back, making her sharply breathe in and shiver slightly. Does she not like people touching her unexpectedly? I'm sure this is very awkward for the both of us.

"Sorry." I manage out.

Her voice comes out low and slow, "It's ok, just... Unexpected, that's all.".

After a bit more fiddling and face reddening, I manage to get the zipper fixed. "Ta da! I fix it!".

She turns around with a smile playing at her lips, "Was that... A _My Big Plump Greek Wedding* _reference?".

"Maybe." I say with a smirk, causing her eyebrow to arch up. "The dress looks really nice by the way.".

Her face flushes, "Thank you." she says quietly.

.

After a bit more shopping around, we buy the dresses and head back home.

.

**Chapter 5. End.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took longer than normal! I had a week long camp and was unable to get it done during the week, due to this my other projects have also piled up but I'll try my best to get back to a regular upload schedule!  
**

**.**

***Heal pods is short for healing potions. Us gamers are weird, I know.**

***Fun fact: It has been confirmed by Cheritz, if MC had never come along, Yoosung would have committed suicide due to depression.**

*****_**My Big Fat Greek Wedding**_**, great movie.**

* * *

****The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...****

****.****

****Jumin: "I wonder if anyone has come up with yoga for cats yet. Elizabeth the third seems very stressed lately."****

****Jaehee: "Why is my mind thinking of such weird thoughts? Why am I being so weird recently?"****

****.****

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	6. What's This Feeling? Ep6

**This is a music chapter! This chapter includes lines from the song "**_**Chasing Cars" **_**by **_**Snow Patrol**_**. If you aren't familiar with the song, I reccomend you listen before hand. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Mystic Radio Ep. 6: What's This Feeling?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MC POV**

.

I get home from seven's place and find Jaehee on the couch, glasses on, furiously typing, with several papers scattered around.

"What are you doing?" I ask, placing my keys in the bowl. "And why are you wearing your glasses?" I laugh.

Without taking her eyes off the screen. "Oh hello MC. It's kind of weird, but they seem to help me focus. Perhaps the years of wearing them at work has trained my mind.".

I sit down next to her. "So like, super attention-focusing glasses?".

It takes her a while to respond, "That's one way of putting it.".

It's kind of cute seeing her so focused, but I also wonder what it would be like if one day I could get that bee-line attention aimed at me. I pick up a paper, reading it out-loud "_Nick's Coffee Plantation...". _I turn to her, paper still in hand, "Are you working on getting suppliers already?".

She replies with a somewhat cheery '_Mhmm_'.

"Is there anything I can do to help?".

Breaking her eye-contact with the screen for the first time, she says "No it's fine. This is nothing compared to what I'd do for Jumin.".

"How long have you been working?" I ask.

"I started about when you left this morning.".

That was like four hours ago.

"Please tell me you ate something.".

She pauses her typing to answer, "No...".

"What?!".

"You went to Luciel's and I wasn't that hungry so I just drank some coffee." she defends.

"Ok nope.". I fold her laptop closed, "You need a break, its past noon and you haven't eaten anything.".

"But-"

"No buts. C'mon, I'll make us some lunch." I insist, sliding her glasses off and placing them on the coffee table.

I head towards the kitchen, hearing her mumble _'Fine'_ as she starts coming over as well.

Sitting at the counter, she asks "How was Luciel?" as she watches me prepare a salad.

"He's fine. I went over to keep him some company and force him to eat and go outside." I say as I start assembling sandwiches.

Jaehee lets out a cute little giggle, covering her mouth "So are you his babysitter now?".

"Feels like it sometimes." I laugh. "If I am, I don't get paid enough.".

Shaking her head lightly, "I don't think there's enough money in the world.".

* * *

"Jaehee, I could have washed the dishes." I say.

She states, "I _told_ you, you made lunch so it's only fair that I clean up.", while drying a cup.

She absolutely refused to let me help despite my efforts.

She puts the last pan up and pops the leftovers in the fridge. "See, no big deal. Now that I've eaten, I need to get back to work now.".

I cant help but let out a little '_Pfft_' as I watch her put her old glasses on and start typing again as if she never stopped. "What's the rush?".

"We need to have everything ready." she says matter-o-factually.

I sit next to her, "Everything will be fine.".

"... You don't know that." she says quietly.

"What?"

She stops typing, "When I was working for Jumin, I wasn't directly attached to any of the projects, but this shop is important. What if I screw it up?".

"Is... Is that what you were worried about?". She nods yes. I rub circles on her back comfortingly and she seems to relax a little, rolling her shoulders as she does, "I won't let that happen.".

"You can't control that.".

"I know." I say with a smile.

Her eyebrows scrunch together, "It should feel like you're lying, like this is all just empty words, but I believe you. When you say it like that, It doesn't feel like a lie.".

"Because it isn't." I say with one last pat on the back. "Now, how can I help?".

She straightens her back and sits upright, beginning to work again. "I can handle this, It's not much.".

"Jaehee,", in such a serious tone that it seems to startle her, grabbing her attention, "we are _partners. _This is _our_ business so stop trying to run it on your own and let me help.".

This seems to make something click in her head, "I'm sorry MC, I didn't mean to push you out. I just thought it would be better if I took care of it so you wouldn't have to worry.". She taps her fingers on the sides of the screen before saying "You can help by contacting people from that list of potential suppliers.", pointing to a nearby cluster of papers. "Either by email or by call, but I would like to set up times we can test their products personally if possible.".

"Alright, I'll check them out and we can decide together later.". I take the list to the other side of the room, so as not to disturb Jaehee, and start calling people. I get several busy lines but connecting to most.

"Yes sir, if we could try your beans that would be great. You can send a sample bag? That would be fantastic, thank you so much!". I say some final goodbyes before hanging up with a sigh.

"Did you get a talker?" Jaehee asks as she finishes typing something.

"Yep, he told me the whole story of his farm. He seemed really proud. Thankfully that was the last call.". I move to sit next to a tired looking Jaehee, "I'm guessing you finished too? It's been hours.".

"Yeah.". She stretches her arms over her head before cracking her neck, "I think my time away from C&R has made me lose stamina. I don't remember it being this tiring." she says as she rolls her shoulders.

"But that _was_ a lot of work...".

"Not _that_ much.". I look at her, slightly worried about what she considers a lot of work. "What is it?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Never mind.". I leap off the couch, "I gotta go get some stuff for dinner tonight, I'll be back in a few.".

"Alright then.".

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

"Alright then." I say to MC as she heads out.

I stay on the couch for a bit but after racking my brain, I can't seem to think of anything productive to do. We cleaned yesterday, the trash has been taken out, the dishes are done. Tired and without anything else to do, I head to my bedroom.

Despite my efforts, I cant help but let out a sigh of exhaustion as I sit on my bed, then flop down onto it. "What a long day." I mumble. I glance up at my clock, groaning as I realize it's only four "And it's only been eight hours of work...". I lie in silence for a little while before the eerie quietness gets to me and I decide I need some background noise. I lean over and click on the radio MC gave me when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say, the radio crackling to life.

MC pokes her head in, almost cautiously, before coming in. "Hey," she starts, "I'm back, I just wanted to ask if you wanted chicken or beef tonight.".

I flop back onto the bed, legs dangling off the side. "Chicken sounds good about right now. Though, we just ate not too long ago.".

"Well we can have a late dinner." she laughs. "I'm glad you're resting, you've been working all day." she says with a warm smile.

"That's what the radio is for, to help me relax." I tell her.

She laughs a bit, "You _did _seem pretty stressed earlier.".

With another crackle and pop, a voice comes through. _"This is your host, presenting you with '__Chasing Cars'__ by Snow Patrol!"_

Her eyes lights up, "Ah! I love this song. Mind if I join?", a grin creeps on her face.

I nod no, saying "Yeah, come and sit. You've been working too.", then hear her shuffling around before I feel a thud on the bed. The thud turns out to be MC having lain down on the other side of the bed so our heads are next to each other.

"It's been ages since I've heard this song." she hums happily.

.

_"We don't need, anything, or anyone."_

_._

I can hear her voice change ever so slightly as she smiles, singing along with the song. _"If I lay here, If I just lay here~. Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?". _

She's so easily satisfied, like a child. It's kinda odd but charming in it's own way.

A grin creeping onto my face, I join her. "_I don't quite know."._

_"How to say."._

_"How I feel~.", _I finish.

Hearing her whisper something, I turn my head to look at her and ask her to repeat herself. I'm caught off guard when I see her looking back at me, her hair tucked behind her ear.

Her eyes widen a little and her cheeks get pink. "Oh, I'm uh, sorry I just...". She looks pointedly back at the ceiling, trying to hide how flustered she is. "Never mind. Did you hear what I said?". I get a strange feeling in my stomach. For a split-second there, she kinda looked...

_Cute._

"No.".

I sit up, trying to gather my thoughts but my brain is on the fritz. I mean, technically speaking she's cute. She's an attractive woman and I'm just noticing it. It doesn't really mean anything, just that I have working eyeballs. Either that or the re-adjustment to working has gotten to my head.

"Ok, good." she says with a sense of relief.

Yeah. That's it...

But that doesn't explain my face heating up, its not like before when I'd get embarrassed, it's kinda... _Tingly_. This feeling is nerve-wracking but also wonderful all at once.

"Jaehee?". I turn to face her, expecting her to still be lying down, but my breath hitches in my throat when I see she must have sat up as well, our faces now mere inches apart.

I suddenly feel even more nervous. Avoiding eye contact, I ask "What is it?".

"Did I make it weird?", she bites her lip ever so slightly.

"No! That isn't it at all.". I look her right in the eye, in her suddenly distracting green eyes, and tell her "I'm not weirded out, I'm just a bit confused, that's all.". I give a little smile, my voice coming out low and quiet, "I highly doubt you could weird me out.".

"Oh..? Well, I'm glad you think that!". She giggles, and it sounds absolutely adorable, before flashing a bright smile.

Time seems to freeze, I'm overly aware of my heart thumping in my ears. Can she hear it too? My mind seems to zero in and that's left is me, her, and the radio.

_._

_"I need your grace, to remind me, of my own._

_So lets waste time, chasing cars, around our heads._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life~."_

_._

My mind foggy, almost as if I'm not controlling my own body, I start to lean forward, slowly moving our faces closer. MC's face goes completely red and she closes her eyes. I stop myself right in front of her face, so close that our breath mingles. I jerk back and tear my gaze from her. A million thoughts racing through my head.

After a moment, I can only manage to stutter out, "I-I'm sorry." .

"F-For what? nothing happened. I just didn't think you'd get that close and it was unexpected. I thought maybe I had something on my face." she laughs nervously, tucking her hair back behind her ear. "I'm just gonna go now and let you listen to your music. Sorry for intruding.". She gets up and quickly shuffles out before I can say anything, shutting the door behind her, followed by the sound of her own door being closed.

What. Was. _That?!_

My pulse still faster than normal, I lie back on the bed and cover my face with my hands, the tingly feeling having turned almost to a burning sensation. I'm not even sure if I know what I was going to do, but if I'm right, then I don't know what to think anymore.

No, that can't be it. I wasn't going to actually... But then what was it?

_'What was that feeling?'_

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

Jaehee looks me right in the eye, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. "I highly doubt you could weird me out.".

"Oh..." is all I can manage out. "Jaehee.", I'm not entirely sure what to say about the situation.

The music is still playing in the background, but the words aren't registering. Jaehee starts slowly moving closer to me and my heart starts racing uncontrollably.

'_Is she...?'_

I close my eyes in anticipation, but nothing comes. When I reopen them, I see that Jaehee has pulled back and is now looking forward, focusing intently at the wall.

Her hands grip the sheets as she contemplates, well, _something_.

Did I freak her out when she caught me staring? Maybe she actually heard what I said... But why did she move her face so close to mine? My heart screams _'gay'_ but my head echos the many times she's said_ 'friends'_.

"I-I'm sorry." she half blurts, half stutters out.

_She's_ sorry? Does she think she made me uncomfortable? "F-For what? nothing happened. I just didn't think you'd get that close and it was unexpected. I thought maybe I had something on my face" I excuse with a side of nervous laughter.

_'We're good. It's all good. Calm down MC.'_

I need to get out before my head explodes. "I'm just gonna go and let you listen to your music. Sorry for intruding.". I promptly leave and make a mad dash to my room, shoving my face into my pillow.

I let out a scream of frustration but make sure to be quiet enough the pillow muffles it all. After getting all the yelling out of my system, I lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

'_I really messed up._.. _Why did I say "I feel that I like you."? She must've heard me..._'. I blame the song for my outburst.

A small part of me wants to think she likes me too, but that part is soon crushed by reality. Despite this, I cant resist moving my finger tips to my lips, right where hers would have been if she had moved an inch closer. Grabbing my pillow again, I smack it into my face.

_'I must have gone absolutely insane.'_.

I start to replay what happened over, and over, and over. Trying to decipher every little detail in hopes there is a logical answer, hopefully, one that both my heart _and_ brain agree on.

I spring up, a realization hitting me over the head.

It's movie night...

I'm not ready for this at _all_. And with what happened last month...

I grab my pillow and yell curses into it.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV, a few hours later.**

.

"Dinner was delicious.". I say as I help gather dishes.

"Thanks." she says plainly.

There wasn't much conversation through our meal, unlike usually.

"Are we still watching a movie? It's movie night.". All things aside, I'm happy we agreed to do it monthly. It's fun pointing out plot holes and talking about the actors with her. Thinking about it, _everything_ is more fun with her. Due to her not saying anything, I add "I understand if it's weird or something.", biting my lip, unsure of what I want her to reply.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to watch?" she says casually, almost completely ignoring my last statement.

I dry the final plate, "That's up to you, I picked last time.".

"I don't know a lot of new movies, I mostly watch anime series.".

"Then lets try one of those!" I say a little too eagerly.

She gives me a questioning look, "I thought you didn't really care for it.", she says with a raised eyebrow.

"If you like it, it cant be _that_ bad. Plus, this way I get to learn more about you!", still, a little too quickly.

"Alright then...". I can tell shes still puzzled by my enthusiasm. "Lets watch _ReLife__*_ then, I think you'd like it.".

She gets her laptop and hooks it up to the TV, pulling up CrispyRoll*. The show starts and she starts humming along to the opening theme, making it hard not to smile. Maybe it's because we're watching it together, or because she's so excited about the show, or maybe because its kinda charming as she points out stuff while barely keeping herself from spoiling the show, but I find myself getting very invested in the series.

The first episode ends and she turns to me, and anxious look on her face, "So?".

"I liked it.".

"Yay!", I chuckle as she pumps her fist in the air. "I was worried it might bore you.".

"Not at all! Let's watch the next one." I say, matching her energy.

"Are you sure?" she asks, slightly hopeful.

"Well movies are usually two hours anyways. So why not? Besides, we shouldn't stop on a cliff hanger.".

She laughs at my remark, "Jaehee, its _anime_. All of them are going to end on a cliff. The only episode without one is the last one, and that's another sixteen episodes in.".

"What?!" I say with a raised voice. I thought she said this was a short series?!

She laughs a little at my ignorance, "Just be happy we aren't watching _Attack on Giants_ or something.".

"I want to watch more, but I don't know if I want to watch all of them...".

She giggles a little, making my face heat up oh so slightly. "Alright, I'll start the next one and we can watch till you're satisfied.".

She starts the next episode, but my gaze lingers on her. She doesn't seem to notice, and my eyes drift to her mouth. What if I had moved forward just a little more?

My face heats up even more so, and the electric feeling starts bubbling up again. I turn my attention back to the show, but a tiny part in my mind is still on what happened earlier.

* * *

With a yawn, MC stretches and says "I can't believe you watch the whole series in. One. Go.". I grin a little at how cute she sounds when tired. "This is more aimed at teen audiences anyways.".

I stifle a yawn myself, saying "But it was actually a lot more entertaining than I thought. Are you ok though?" I ask. "You looked like you were about to cry.".

She wipes her eyes of any leftover moisture, "Yeah. The end just always gets to me.".

"But they-".

"I know! I've watched it several times, it still makes me all emotional though.". She looks over my head and squints at the clock. "We should sleep. It's like one AM.".

I curl my knees to my chest and rest my head on them. "_That_ explains why I'm so tired.". How did I not notice how late it's gotten?

"I'm usually up late, but I guess between baby sitting Seven and calling all those people, I'm pretty beat.".

"I told you I'd handle it.".

"And I told _you_ that we're partners, remember?". Hearing that feels... Different this time. A good different. She nudges me with her elbow, "You can lean on me a little, ok? Just not at this exact moment. We need to sleep.".

"Too bad." I say as I rest my head on her shoulder. "Who needs sleep when there's coffee?" I joke.

Her face flushes and she just shakes her head with a smile. She tells me, "Goodnight Jaehee.", before pushing me off and back on the couch.

I say "Sleep well." as she goes to brush her teeth.

Once she's gone, I internally panic. Am I _that_ tired that my mind is starting to go weird places? If that's the case, I need to sleep. When she finishes in the bathroom, she gives a small wave before disappearing into her bedroom. Even though she just left and shes only a few feet away, the whole place seems emptier without her. I shrug off the thought and head into my bedroom, hoping that I'll figure out this my head soon.

.

.

* * *

***ReLife is a great anime 10/10 would recommend**

***CrispyRoll, like CrunchyRoll but the anime is even fresher!**

.

****The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...****

****.****

****707: "I've figured it out! Now I just have to get them both to agree..."  
****

****Jaehee: "It's official. I'm going insane. I need more coffee..."****

****.****

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	7. It's a Date Then Ep7

** A/N: I just want to say sorry in advance because I'm bad with American names as is. There's no way I'd be able to come up with Korean names for extra characters, so they will all probably have more western styled names. I hope this doesn't ruin the theme too much.**

**Mystic Radio Ep. 7: It's a date then?**

**.**

* * *

**MC POV**

.

"You said it was an emergency, so why did you want to meet up? What is so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?". Crossing my arms, I growl "You made me think my phone was bugged!".

While he tries to piece together his answer, I use the time to observe how the coffee shop's decor is, wondering how _our_ shop will be like when it's done.

Cautiously, seeing as I'm ticked off, he says in a soothing voice "Ok, yes, I lied and I'm sorry. But it's for your sake.".

"Then you could have told me over the call.".

"True, but this is something to do in person. Plus I just really wanted to get coffee.", he holds up his cup before taking a big sip of his frappuccino with extra, _extra_ caramel, and a mountain of whipped cream on top. He finishes with a satisfied '_Ah_', then crosses his arms and leans across the table. "I got you a date.".

"What?!"

"Tomorrow! I know you'll like them." he states with a cheeky grin.

"You already know I have someone I like...".

"That's true, but have a little faith in your hacking god!", he points at himself to prove his point.

"Yeah, the god of the tomatoes maybe." I tease.

"Hey!" he makes a pouting face. "I know you already like _her_, but this might hep you move on! Living with the person you like has _got_ to be torture.".

He has a valid point. In the past month I've nearly had a heart attack twice, and I always end up a blushing mess at the smallest things. It's not like I have anything to lose.

I agree, saying "Ok mister red-head, why not.".

A smirk appears on his face, "And so, operation '_finish the route' _begins!".

"Route? What are you talking about." I tilt my head in confusion.

"Don't mind me, I'm just trying to pave the route of love~ It's a winding road, but it'll be worth it.".

He's such a weirdo sometimes.

"_Anyways_, there's not really a snowballs chance in hell the Jaehee likes me, so why not try?".

"But didn't you say you guys almost kissed?" he asks, leaning his chin on his palm.

My face heats up slightly, "Yeah... Maybe? No? I don't know..." I admit, sliding down the booth till I can barely see over the table.

"There you go then! You know I have your back, right?".

I straighten back up. "You don't have to do this." I chuckle.

"No I don't, but I want you to be happy." he says with a dorky smile. "At least _someone_ in the RFA should be dating. We cant _all_ be single losers.".

"Thanks Seven.".

"If you wanna show me your thanks, you know what to say." he says with a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes playfully and mockingly say "_Thank you lord 707, defender of justice, hacker of the gods." . _

He corrects me, saying "Apparently, It's actually, '_Thank you lord 707, handsome tomato hacker of the gods, and defender of justice,_ but I'll let it slide.".

I cant help but giggle, my laughter only increasing as he takes a sip of his coffee and pulls away with a whipped-cream mustache.

After my fair share of laughter, I ask "When is the date again?".

"Tomorrow, this Friday, at 8pm. You guys will meet at the park then head over to the restaurant I booked.".

"That seems like a lot of hassle for a blind date." I point out.

Seven just shrugs his shoulders and brushes it aside, starting a new topic. I don't question it and enjoy a bit more conversation while he finishes his, _mostly_ sugar, liquid he calls '_coffee_'.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV, 1 Hour Earlier.**

.

I'm nose deep in a book when my phone buzzes on the coffee table. I check the notifications and my screen has a flashing _'You have a DM from 707'_. I find it a bit odd considering we aren't exactly the best of friends, but also not strangers. Curious, I set aside my book and check the message.

.

**707:** "Miss Kang! The woman with a plan. I have a plan and It involves YOU! So exciting :3"

**Jaehee Kang:** "Can't you greet someone normally?"

**707:** "Nope! Anyways, I came to ask if you're available on Friday night? About 8:30."

**Jaehee Kang:** "Why? Did you need something?"

**707:** "Sorta..."

**707:** "I need you to go on a date."

**Jaehee Kang:** "What?! Why? I have no interest in dating."

**707:** "But it's already planned! You'll like them, I promise."

**707:** "Please~? If it doesn't work out and you don't like them, I wont ask again, kay?"

**Jaehee Kang:** "If I say no, will you keep hounding me?"

**707:** "A magician never reveals his secrets ;)"

I ponder this for a while before responding, but knowing Luciel, when he has his mind set, not much can get in the way of stopping it.

**Jaehee Kang:** "Ugh. Fine, I'll go."

**707:** "Yay! It's settled then! One sec and I'll get you the address."

.

The address comes through a minute later. "A fancy four star Italian place, huh." I say to myself.

"What'd you say Jaehee?" MC says from behind me.

I nearly jump from my seat, "Oh, I thought you were playing games with your friends.".

"I was," She walks around and plops next to me, "But I thought it would be nice to see what you're doing.".

"Oh," I grab my book and hold it up slightly for her to see, "I'm reading a classical love story I got shipped in. It's supposed to be really good and I've been meaning to read it, but its been sitting on my shelf for a year or two.".

She leans in, furrowing her brow. "Isn't this the book that becomes a lesbian romance?".

"What?!".

"Like at first it starts out like a typical love story, but the man ends up cheating on her, so then the two join forces to get revenge on him, and end up falling in love with each other.".*

"Oh...". I sit in silence for a while.

She opens her mouth to speak, then turns away focusing her attention forwards. "Ah...", she finally speaks. "Does the idea of two women loving each other... Upset you or something?".

"What no! That's not what I was thinking about. I mean I haven't really thought about it much in general, but that wasn't what I was worried about." I quickly say to avoid misunderstanding.

"Oh? Then what was it?".

"MC," she turns back to me as I continue, "you just spoiled the plot of a book I've been wanting to read. For. Almost. Two. _Years_.".

She tucks her hair behind her ear, "Oh... Oh! I'm so sorry Jaehee.", she says, a bit more relaxed, trying not to smile but her eyes betraying her.

"You don't seem sorry." I joke.

"I am, I swear! I'm just glad to know.", her grin starting to shine through.

I smile back at her, enjoying the moment. Then I realize what she just said,"Wait, know wha-".

Her phone buzzes. She holds up her index finger and says "One second.", then takes the call.

"Seven? What is it? What do you mean it's an emergency?!". She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "Yeah ok, if you're worried about that, we can meet up. Yeah ok, bye.".

She turns to me, her face softening when she sees my concern. "It's fine, I'm sure. But I should go now. He wants to meet up at a coffee shop.".

"Alright. Be safe.".

"Don't worry, I'll have the defender of justice with me, remember?" she says with a smile.

"The defender of justice who only eats overrated chips.".

"Hey, those things are good! I'll be back later, bye Jaehee.". She sends me a wave before heading down the steps.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV, Friday Evening**

.

I'm supposed to go on the blind date tonight, and despite myself, I get somewhat excited. _'Maybe since I have more time now, romance wont be _completely_ out of the picture...'_. The thought entertains me as I dig through my closet looking for an outfit. Should I dress up or go a bit more casual? I'm deciding between two blouses when I hear MC knock on my door.

I put the shirts back in the closet before saying "Come in!".

She walks in wearing a gorgeous green dress that makes her eyes pop, the sleeves hang off her shoulders a bit revealing her smooth skin. The memory of the dressing room comes through my mind for a moment and I can't help but get a bit hot-faced.

I gulp, keeping my eyes focused on the wall behind her, not at her. "Did you need something, MC?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah..." she starts sheepishly, "I was wondering if I could maybe get your opinion on my outfit?".

I chuckle warmly, "You look beautiful, as always.". Her face goes red from embarrassment. "What's the occasion?".

Her faces gets even redder, "Oh! I kinda," her voice comes out in a low whisper, "um, have a date?" she says as if unsure of it herself.

A date?

_Oh._

I can't help but get bothered by this new information. For some reason, it's almost upsetting. I never really imagined her dating, but I agreed to go on a date too, so why is it so unsettling?

I put on my best smile, pushing down the growing feeling in my stomach, "He will be a very lucky man.".

"I don't know, Seven set it up so who knows what I'm getting myself into.".

"Is Luciel trying to set everyone up now? He set me up a date too.".

"Really? Seven sure is a wild-card huh.".

We stand awkwardly in silence for a bit before I break the tension.

"Well, I hope you have fun.".

"Thank you." she says in an unenthusiastic tone. "I, uh... I should get going now. I don't wanna be late.".

With that, she leaves and I hear her head down the stairs.

Any enthusiasm I had for tonight has suddenly vanished. I decide to take my book and read for a bit while I contemplate whether or not to go. Time moves faster than I thought, and before I knew it, it was 8:40.

"I should tell Luciel I'm not going so whoever he set me up with can leave.". I say to myself.

I should have texted earlier, I'm usually more considerate. When I open my phone, as if Luciel knew I was going to text him, a message comes through.

.

**707:** "Where are you? Your date is at the restaurant!"

**Jaehee Kang:** "I've decided not to go."

**707:** "WHAT?!"

**707:** "You're kidding, RIGHT!? You have to go!"

**707:** "My plan is falling apart TwT"

**Jaehee Kang:** "Please tell him I'm very sorry, and I should have texted earlier."

**707:** "Pleaseeeeeeee~ C'mon Jaehee I promise you wont regret it."

**Jaehee Kang:** "I don't feel like it anymore, I'm sorry."

**707:** "Fine. I understand. *sigh*, I'll figure out something."

.

With that settled, I return to reading my book, the story captivating my attention until I hear an unexpected jingle from the bell we set up.

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

When I get home, I'm surprised to see Jaehee on the couch reading her book again.

"I thought you had a date." I say, taking off my heels and putting my keys in the bowl.

She turns around the couch to face me, "I could say the same for you.".

"I got stood up." I say, defeated.

"What guy in his right mind would stand you up?!". She closes the book and places it on the table.

"I don't know.", I shrug. Fully leaning myself back onto the couch, "Seven said they got an emergency call to the office and couldn't make it. What about you?".

"I decided not to go." she states nonchalantly. "I wasn't really interested in going anyways.".

A slight breath of relief escapes my lungs, "I see. No wonder we're both single." I say jokingly, prodding a laugh from her.

"Yes, I suppose that might be part of it." she says, chuckling along with me. "I never had much luck in dating anyways, so I'm used to being lonely.". She quickly elaborates "But it's fine! Besides, I don't get lonely as much anymore since you're here.".

My mind goes blank. I can feel my mouth moving but nothing comes out.

"I made you uncomfortable..." she says with a worried expression.

"No not that! Just. Caught me off guard." I say with a tilt of the head and flustered smile.

"I do that a lot apparently.".

"It's fine, I swear.". Clearing my throat, I perk up and ask "Why do you say you have bad dating luck? If you don't mind me asking that is...".

"I don't mind. It was a long time ago, and... I don't know. I trust you I guess." she replies, her gaze warm and a smile tugging her cheeks. "Lets see... Where to start...".

She taps her finger on her leg as she thinks.

"When I was young, I dated this guy named Bradley. He would yell at me sometimes for the oddest things, but he always said sorry and got me something after. I was young so I didn't see how bad it was.". I curl my legs up as I listen to her story. "After my mom died, I guess I got clingy and he screamed at me even more. This went on for a few years but by now I was tired of it, but didn't know how to end it, then Mitch came along.".

"What happened with Mitch?" I poke, getting invested in the story.

"He saw Bradly yelling at me and stepped in like a knight in shining armor. He very handsome and actually, _genuinely_ kind. He'd always listen to my troubles and comfort me when I needed it. We dated till I was almost out of college, but we had different paths we wanted to follow. He ended up moving to the states.".

"I'm sorry Jaehee...".

"It's alright. I guess he just wasn't the one for me.". She gives a tired smile, "It all worked out. I wouldn't have been able to maintain a relationship well working at C&R.".

"True." I agree.

"What about you, huh? Why are you still single.". She leans in and rests her head on the back of the couch, waiting for me to elaborate.

"Well... Long story short, In college I met David, and I thought I had found '_the one_', " I make finger quotes, "but one day, I wanted to surprise him, but when I went to his dorms I found him with another woman... I ran out and he texted me days later that we should split up.".

"You must have been very heart-broken." she says with a comforting tone. "I always think it's funny though, how we say '_oh man_.' when disappointing. Because it's true, that men are in fact disappointing." she jokes, stating it matter-o-factually.

We both burst into laughter, my eyes even starting to water.

With sore ribs, I thank her saying "Thanks Jaehee, I needed that. Especially after being stood up." I laugh a bit more at the whole situation.

"Of course, we're _partners_. Isn't that what you always tell me?". Something about the way she said partners makes my heart flutter.

Cheeks turning red, I reply "Yeah, of course.".

A lightbulb goes off in her head, "Since we're both here, we should order the shelving and countertop materials. We can probably get some decent D.I.Y ones and save some money.".

"Thats a good idea!" I chime. "Plus, we could get the guys to help.".

"_Maybe_..".

" 'Maybe' because you dont think they will or because you dont think they can?".

"Both.".

I crack a smile and she laughs at herself. "Let me get my computer.".

She gets her laptop and we spend the rest of the night talking and getting the final pieces for the shop. By the time we're done, I can picture it clearly, and it looks _way_ better than the one Seven took me to.

Maybe it's a good thing I was stood up...

.

This is way more fun than the date would have been.

.

.

**Bonus! 707 POV**

.

The red head taps away at his computer in the dark, the currently blue screen being the only light source. A slight ring from his phone barely registers before he realizes how '_important_' it might be.

"Ah that must be MC. They must have figured it out by now." he chuckles to himself.

He taps open the messenger, surprised at reading the contents of the text, his surprise soon turning into a slight panic. He could infiltrate top security buildings without breaking a sweat, but his ship falling apart? Now _that_ was scary.

.

**MC:** "They still aren't here."

**707:** "What?! They are supposed to be there by now!"

**MC:** "WELL! TELL THEM THAT!"

**707:** "Look, I'll check and see what's the matter.".

.

He doesn't even wait for a reply and goes straight to Jaehee's DM's.

.

**707:** "Where are you? Your date is at the restaurant!"

**Jaehee Kang:** "I've decided not to go."

**707:** "WHAT?!"

**707:** "You're kidding, RIGHT!? You have to go!"

**707:** "My plan is falling apart TwT"

**Jaehee Kang:** "Please tell him I'm very sorry, and I should have texted earlier."

**707:** "Pleaseeeeeeee~ C'mon Jaehee I promise you wont regret it."

**Jaehee Kang:** "I don't feel like it anymore, I'm sorry."

**707:** "Fine. I understand. *sigh*, I'll figure out something."

.

Seven was determined to get them together, _somehow_, but today wasn't the day. With a sigh, he goes back to MC's messages to break the news.

.

**707:** "They got a last minute emergency call from the office and cant make it.".

**MC:** "Oh well. I'm never trusting you to set me up on a date ever again."

**707:** "I'm sorryyyyyyy~ I'm a bad wing-man."

**707:** "I'll make up for it next time."

**MC:** "There's gonna be a next time?! I didn't agree to this."

**707:** "Yes you did. Should've read the fine print lolol!"

.

With that, he closes the messenger and rubs his eyes. MC was obviously head over heels for Jaehee, but the longer she waited, the more it would hurt if Jaehee didn't feel the same, but also if Jaehee _did_ feel the same then MC wouldn't have to worry anymore. The master hacker picks his phone back up and looks at MC's profile picture for a moment.

With a groan, he says "Why does setting up your bisexual best friend with her probably straight roommate slash business partner have to be so hard~. Just KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE* DAMMIT!", then spins around in his chair, letting his groaning echo through the empty room.

.

**Later that night.**

.

Seven couldn't take it anymore, he had to know if there was at least _some_ progress in the relationship. Shoving a handful of Honey Buddha chips, he once again opens the messenger.

.

**707:** "I know the date was a bust, but did anything happen between you and Jaehee at least?"

**MC:** "Actually, yes. It was probably more fun than the date would have been."

**MC:** "We talked all night and looked at furniture :)"

The strangest things entertained this woman. He cant help but shake his head a little, a grin plastered on his face.

**707:** "...Cool?"

**707:** "Anyways, I'm feelin bored so I'mma go crash Yoosung's game and annoy him. He should be on right now."

**MC:** "Ha, probably. Alright, bye Seven."

.

It wasn't quite as he had hoped, but it was a start. With that note, he puts down his phone and finally starts focusing on work.

.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I'll do any more "Bonus" scenes, but I thought it would be a nice touch for you readers, plus I feel like Seven would be the ultimate, and sometimes embarrassing, wing-man. Thanks for tuning in to this episode of "How oblivious can these characters be?"! - Sincerely, the dumb author.**

**.**

***I completely made the book up but it would be an interesting plot. If you know of a book that is actually like that, pls DM me. Like, seriously.**

***Ouran High-school Host Club reference!**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Seven: "I can't have them leave at the same time going to the same place, how am I going to do this...".**

**MC: "This whole blind date setup was weird, but at least it worked out I guess.".**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	8. Grand Opening Ep8

**Hello you lovely readers! Just a quick note, we're doing a ****2 month**** time skip! After the previous chapter, nothing really happened because Jaehee's and MC's lives are kind of boring. Also note, this chapters events will be spread over ****two**** chapters. Hope this isn't confusing, enjoy! **

**.**

**Mystic Radio Ep. 8: Grand Opening **

* * *

**.**

**MC POV**

.

Jaehee hurries frantically around the shop, dressed in her old-fashioned black dress, apron already on. Triple checking that the tables were clean, and the glass was clean.

"Jaehee, we don't open for another half hour and you've already obliterated every speck of dust in here."

She puts a finger to her chin and starts pacing back and forth in front of me. "I know, but we already did all the baking for now, I just want to make sure we didn't miss anything.".

"I know you're anxious," I grab her shoulder so she stops pacing for a moment, "but we've done everything we can. I mean seriously!" I laugh lightheartedly, "We probably baked enough cakes and bread for the whole block. You should take it easy, ok?"

"I know... But we've been planning this for _six months_. I just want things to work out well.".

"And it will. We spent the last few days going around putting up '_grand opening_' flyers, I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of people, ok?" I reassure her. "I'm just glad the construction went well, and that Zen and Seven were able to help us make the booths." I chuckle.

* * *

"We've been open for an hour and we've only had a dozen or so customers...". Jaehee says with a groan, head resting on her arms that are sprawled out on one of the counters. "What did we do wrong?".

"Maybe it's because we're a new shop. People need time to find us, that's all." I say optimistically.

"Maybe...". she doubtfully says, quickly perking back up when the door opens.

In walks the whole gang, Jumin looking annoyed and Seven acting like a hyperactive child. So, really, it's the same as normal.

"We're here!" Seven joyfully announces.

"Wow," Yoosung takes in the interior, "So pretty!"

"Is that bread I smell?" Zen asks.

Jumin glances at the flowers adorning the tables, "Why do women like these things?".

"Mr. Han, you smell like wine..." Yoosung says, having become Jumin's new intern.

"They wont even sell drinks here." Jumin sighs.

Seven tells Zen, "Get off now.", because Zen decided to use him as an arm rest.

"Hello!" Jaehee greets.

I flash a wide smile, "Hey boys! What're you guys doing here? A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one*."

"You're such a nerd." seven says, coming up to me and playfully shoving me. "You'd know if you checked the messenger earlier, wouldn't ya?".

"It's called _geek_, not nerd." Yoosung pipes. "Aren't you a nerd too if you understand that reference?".

"Whatever", Seven laughs, making Yoosung make an irritated scowl, but his overall adorableness making it seem very nonthreatening. Seven smirks at the face Yoosung is making.

"What would you guys like? Or are you just here to check the place out?" I ask.

"We just came to show our support!" Seven explains. "Pretty quiet here huh...".

I peer over the guys shoulders, "Yeah, but seeing you guys here seems to be drawing in more customers.", noticing a couple walk by. The girl pointing through the window asking him something to which he nods and they walk in.

"Give me your sweetest drink M'lady!" Seven orders.

"I'll take whatever has the most caffeine..." Yoosung says.

The guys stay and chat a bit longer but soon start heading off to do their own things, having a group in the shop definitely helped, but all things considered it's pretty empty. Jumin headed off with Yoosung to go work more, and Seven left to do '_godly stuff'_, leaving Zen behind at a booth.

"Not leaving yet?" I ask, taking a seat in the across from him in the booth.

"Nah not yet.", he shrugs, "I still have fifteen minutes or so before I need to go to rehearsal, so why not wait here.". He looks out the window and watches for the occasional passerby.

"Hey Zen, I have a favor to ask.".

He turns to me with full interest, "Oh? Shoot.".

I bite my lip. Should I even ask for this? I'd hate for Jaehee to think all our work went to waste... "Can you...", uncertain, I continue "Maybe shout us out on social media?".

He thinks about it for a while, fixing his jaw shut as he mulls it over, "I suppose, for a friend.", he finally says.

"Thank you." I say, very grateful but also slightly ashamed I had to ask for help to get _our_ coffee shop going. "Please don't tell Jaehee I asked." I add.

"Don't worry about it, ok?". He goes up to the counter, and I follow behind. "Jaehee?" He hollers into the kitchen area, where Jaehee had been trying to distract herself with more baking.

She comes up to the front desk, "Do you need something?" she asks.

"Uh, Yeah!" He subtly winks at me, letting me know that he wont mention I asked him to help. "One cup of whatever you recommend, extra whipped cream.". He notices the display case of cakes, bending to closely examine them, carefully considering the options, "And a slice of your _'Death by Chocolate.'_."

"I thought you stayed on a diet." Jaehee says, shifting her weight onto one foot and crossing her arms trying to read him.

"I usually do, but I feel like treating myself today." he says with an almost blinding smile.

"But what about your acti-" Jaehee starts.

Zen puts his hands up to stop her, "Please, I insist.".

"Alrighty...", I start getting his cake, "If you say so.".

Jaehee hands him his drink and I slide his cake over to him.

He starts reaching for his wallet, but Jaehee stops him saying "I think we can spare some coffee and cake for a good friend.".

"So I get free food here?" he says with a smirk.

After a bit of a pause, and a playful roll of the eyes, she answers "Within reason, and if you push it, this is going to end up a one time thing.".

He chuckles as he takes his cake, "Okay I get it! I know not to push limits when it comes to free food.", shaking his head a little with a grin plastered on his face.

He takes a seat back at the nearby booth, then proceeds to take a selfie with his order. Seconds later, my phone buzzes.

'_Zen has posted a new photo! Open pictagram*?'_

I tap yes and, sure enough, see Zen flashing a dazzling smile, our coffee and cake next to him. The post reading, _"Found my new favorite coffee shop. The staff is really nice too!"_, followed by a lot of hashtags.

There are already a few comments saying they'll check it out.

Zen quickly eats the cake and chugs his coffee before saying, "Well ladies, I should go before too many people get here. I don't need to get caught up in the crowd.". With Jaehee still distracted by the pictagram post, he says in a low tone "The staff here is pretty cute too.", a smirk on his face. With an once again normal tone, he says "I'll be back later tonight. I didn't get to talk to you guys much!".

Before I can ask questions about the 'cute' part, a passerby recognized Zen and caused a commotion drawing in even more people. He was able to sneak out, but upon seeing customers in the shop, even _more_ people started coming in, adding to the crowd from pictagram.

Jaehee and I start working as the line just seems to get bigger, her hands making coffee faster than I can even fully process. Despite the seemingly impossible speed, she works with such care and accuracy, I have to force my focus back on taking orders.

_'She's amazing.._.'. I force myself to focus on taking orders again, trying to help make coffee but mostly serving bread and cake. My eyes drift back to Jaehee making drinks and a little voice in my head says '_Maybe I should ask her how to make coffee like that...'_.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

With the chime of our over-head bell, the last customer leaves for the day, and I switch our _'We're open!'_ sign over so it reads _'Sorry! We're closed.'_

"We did it Jaehee!" MC cheers.

Unable to hold back a smile, I agree "You bet we did! Thanks to Zen, he's such a nice guy, helping spread the word. I kind of wish we didn't start out because of his popularity though.".

"Yeah. He's a good friend." she says. "I'd be lying if I said otherwise...".

"Oh!", I remember what he said as he was leaving, "He's coming over later right?".

"Yeah... Should we invite the others over?" she asks.

Still ecstatic from our opening, I happily agree "Yes! We should all celebrate.".

With a cheeky grin and rosy cheeks, MC says "It's fun seeing you so excited.". Pulling out her phone, she types a quick message and I hear a buzz from my phone, which, of course is the messenger.

I tap the flashing _'New Messages in the Chatroom!' _notification, surprised to see Zen somehow logged on faster.

* * *

**MC:** "Guys! We're having a get together to celebrate opening the shop!"

**Zen has entered the chatroom.**

**Zen:** "Oh I thought it would just be us."

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**MC:** "Well, this way we can all get together again! The last time we all got together was on your birthday in April."

**Zen:** "That was only last month, but I see what you mean."

**Yoosung:** "You guys are throwing a party? It's not going to end up like your last party with everyone drunk, right?"

**Zen:** "Jumin is the one that brought the wine."

**707: **"No one said you had to drink so much lol"

**Jaehee Kang:** "Please no drinking. My ego hasn't recovered from last time.".

**707:** "What happened last time? MC... You sly girl ;)"

**MC:** "Oh my gosh, no. Just NO, shut up Seven ."

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:** "Why is it whenever I forget to put my phone on silent, you guys decide to be chatter boxes?"

**Jumin Han:** "Mister Kim, do we have time in our schedule to attend?"

**Yoosung:** "If we push back the time for that project for another day, yeah."

**Jumin Han:** "Okay, do that then."

.

With that, everyone agrees to meet up here in two hours, at seven.

* * *

"You guys are on time for once!" MC says with glee. She then rushes up to give them a group hug that Jumin tries to escape from. "Jaehee, come over!" she beckons, "It's been like forever!".

I roll my eyes at her unable to resist a grin at her dorky display. "A month is not '_forever'._ " I tell her, but regardless I join the embrace.

"_Please_, let me out now." Jumin says.

MC releases everyone and Jumin's shoulders visibly relax.

"Thank you, MC." He says, straightening out his collar. "I didn't notice before, but your hair has grown quite a lot Jaehee.".

"I know right! It's down past her shoulders now! I still haven't gotten used to it." MC admits.

"Yoosung, go get the present from the car." Jumin orders.

Yoosung scurries off. "It better not be wine again." I say sternly.

Looking me straight in the eye, with a glint of mischief that usually meant another cat project, he tells me "Rest assured, it is _not_ wine.".

Yoosung comes back a moment later with several cases of beer.

"Why? Why do we always drink when you all come over?" I ask.

"Because it's fun!" Luciel chimes.

"It was a gift from a distillery the company was looking to invest in.". He then goes to sit in the armchair.

Luciel and Yoosung converse in hushed tones, then with a few nods, they get dining chairs. This leaves me on the couch with Zen and MC same as last time. MC goes to get snacks so I snag the middle seat.

'_This way, no matter what, I'm between Zen and MC.'_. This thought confuses me, since when have _I_ cared about silly things like this? But _why _do I care so much is the bigger question. When MC comes back over, she seems a bit irritated.

Is it because she wanted to sit with Zen? They can't date though, it would cause scandal! I tell myself that, but now it seems like only a half truth.

She sits down next to me and, against my better judgement, have a beer. Then another, and soon the world starts getting a little fuzzy around the edges.

"MC, I think I'm a bit tipsy." I say, a bit louder than usual.

"You didn't have _that_ much Jaehee.", Luciel notes.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jumin states "Jaehee has a very low alcohol limit.".

"I'm just a bit buzzed, that's all." I say, unable to deny Jumin's accusations.

"At least she isn't drunk like last time." MC says.

This catches my attention. I'm about to try and defend my case, but looking at her... My heart starts feeling weird and I become even more relaxed, forgetting what I was going to say. A rush of heat warms my cheeks and I realize I've been staring.

"Is there something wrong?" MC asks.

"No no! It's just, I couldn't stop looking at you.".

This makes her face heat up and turn pink, granted that might just be the alcohol and I'm just noticing. Clearing her throat, "W-what do you mean?" she says.

What do I mean? I answer without thinking. "I _mean_ you're beautiful. Like Zen, but a different kind of beautiful. I can't describe it and-" The second the words process, I cover my mouth with my hands.

MC is looking at me wide-eyed and Luciel raises an eyebrow, making me even more embarrassed.

"Um." Is all she says. Her mouth agape, moving slightly as if unable to speak, and her cheeks get an even deeper shade of red.

I slowly drop my hands from my mouth, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Why did I say that oh my gosh. I didn't mean it like-. That's not how-." I start blabbering, unable to find the words.

Mouth still wide open, she manages "Seven. Talk. Room. _Now_.", and quickly leaves the room, Luciel cackling close behind. Soon after, I hear muffled voices from behind the door, seeming very urgent.

What was that just now?

* * *

I need to clear my head... "Excuse me. I'm going for a stroll around the block." I say as I get up and start heading down the stairs.

"Wait, let me come with." Zen stops me. "It isn't safe for a drunk woman to be out at this time alone.".

"I could handle myself."

"Maybe, but I want some air too." he says.

"...Alright.".

He follows me down the stairs and when we get outside, we're welcomed with a nice cool evening. I start walking down the sidewalk, not really heading anywhere, with him by my side. As we walk in silence, I start to shiver a little.

"Ah, you didn't bring a jacket. It's night time in the spring, what were you thinking?". He quickly takes off his jacket and gives it to me.

"You should keep it yourself.". Having his jacket makes me feel uneasy and slightly irritated, I don't know why though. Especially since this is a nice gesture.

"What kind of man would let a woman freeze? That's what friends are for." he insists.

Deciding it would just be easier to keep the jacket, I tell him "Thank you, I'll give it back one we get back to the shop.".

We walk a little further before he speaks up again. "Do you go on jogs often?".

"Not anymore, I didn't have time at C&R, but I guess now I could start doing it more." I chuckle to myself. "MC made me agree to take Sundays off. It's not the best business plan but it was nice she considered my religion.".

"Ah~ Catholic, right?" he asks. With a shrug, "Anyways, that wasn't what I was going to ask.".

"What is it?".

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to start jogging with me? It would be nice to have a workout buddy.". He stops under a streetlight, waiting for an answer.

"It _would_ be nice to get back in shape." I admit. "Yeah, why not?".

"Great! Besides, we've known each other for years but haven't ever had one-on-one time so it'll be nice to get to know you better." he says with a grin. "Too bad I can't learn more about MC though." he says wistfully.

Ah. Right. He likes her. "Well, I know a lot about her. We live together so it would be weird not to.".

He laughs a little and continues walking, "I guess that's true!".

Maybe... Maybe I should help them get together. MC seems to like him too, but why does that upset me so much?

"Zen, we should probably head back now.".

He stops and turns around. "You're right. It's getting late and it's chilly tonight. Is your head cleared up a bit at least?".

From the alcohol? Mostly. But now there's a hundred new thoughts to take it's place.

"Kinda.".

"You get flirty when you're drunk, huh. Well, maybe it's a bit more of honesty without a filter." he chuckles.

I stay silent, one of those is right, and I don't want to think about what that might mean.

"We're just friends." I accidentally think out loud.

"What?". He turns around and I freeze. "Oh, are you worried because of the workout thing? Yes, of course, just friends. I already like someone else anyways." He says bashfully. His pale face shows a hint of red by the light of the lamp post.

'_Yeah, that's part of the problem...'_.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8. End.**

* * *

**A/N: I do not intend to in any way insult people with or without religion. The story will have a few nods at the subject, but that's because I noticed other fics don't add how Jaehee is Catholic, which I find a bit odd they would completely forget about such a detail that is usually considered important. Basically, do not take it too seriously, I'll try to be accurate but I'm not a professional about religion.**

**.**

*** Does anyone get that movie reference? Please tell me someone gets that.**

***Pictagram! Cause who needs things instantly?**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Yoosung: "How did Jaehee work for Jumin for 2 _years_?".**

**Jaehee: "I hope Yoosung is handling being Jumin's assistant alright.".**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	9. Grand Opening Pt2 Ep9

**Mystic Radio Ep. 9: Grand Opening Pt.2**

**(continuation of chapter 8)**

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

I drag Seven into my room and shut the door. Hands on my head, I start pacing in circles.

"Is this the time where I we put on some sexy music?" he asks with a sly smirk.

"Not the time Seven!" I furiously whisper to avoid the others overhearing.

He laughs and plays along, whispering with me. "So, pants stay on?".

My face flushes from embarrassment, "Yes, keep pants on dammit!" I say as loud as possible without risk of the others overhearing.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Okay okay! I'm assuming we're here to talk about Jaehee?".

"Duh! You saw it too right? I'm not just imagining stuff right?!" I frantically ask.

"Yes, she got pretty flirty. But that might just be the kind of drunk she is." he reasons.

"Yeah." I agree. taking a seat on the edge of my bed, "So, not into me then?".

He takes a seat next to me. "She might also be one of those people that get more honest with booze.". Nudging my shoulder, he adds "If that's the case, then that's pretty encouraging right?".

"So you're saying I might have a chance? Right?" I ask.

"Well, she also said Zen was a different type of beautiful and-"

"Oh my gosh Seven, make up your mind!" I flop backwards, hiding my face with my hands. "You're making my brain hurt." I say, losing my hushed tone.

In a low tone, he says "Don't worry MC, seriously, it'll work out.". I peek out from behind my hands and he gives me a reassuring smile.

I sit back up, and he puts a comforting arm around my shoulder. "I can't help but overthink this stuff.".

"I know,", he rubs my shoulder a bit, "feelings are very complicated.". He removes his arm, "But you and Jaehee are pretty smart, you'll figure it out.".

"Thanks Seven. You always have my back.".

"Of course! I'm just glad we aren't whispering anymore.", readjusting his glasses, "Now, we should go out with the others or they might get weird ideas.".

"Luciel Choi I swear! Get your head out of the gutter!". I playfully whack him.

He strikes a pose placing one hand on his hip and the other on his head. "Make me!", then sticks his tongue out.

I laugh despite myself. '_Yeah, maybe Seven is right. I should just stop assuming. Maybe being seen different than Zen is a good thing!'._

When Seven and I get back into the living room, the first thing I notice is the two people missing.

"Where did Zen and Jaehee go?" I ask, trying to act as normally as possible as I reclaim my seat.

"They went out for a walk together." Yoosung says as he takes another sip of his drink.

As if on cue, the downstairs door jingles. We all turn in sync to see Jaehee and Zen arrive at the top of the stairs.

With Jaehee wearing Zen's jacket...

_'Not a good different...'_

An undeniable feeling of sadness washes over me. Chance? Yeah right. Even if on the off chance Zen doesn't like her, she likes him, and not me. '_She's straight'_ I repeat in my head. I knew this, I have _known_ this.

...So why does it still burn?

I don't blame her for liking him. Even _I_ can tell he's attractive. He's very nice and is in good shape, It would be hard to _not_ like the guy. I can hardly compete with that, especially if she doesn't even know I'm in the running.

I-... I just wish she had picked me instead.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

Zen and I get to the top of the stairs, only to be stared at by all the other members. MC in particular, is eyeing Zen's jacket still draped over my shoulders.

I quickly take it off and hand it back to Zen to avoid any misunderstandings. "Thank you for accompanying me on my walk Zen." I say before returning to my spot next to MC.

When I sit down, she subtly moves over, crossing her legs.

_'Is she jealous?'_

I want to ask but part of me decides its better not to pry.

I hope she doesn't think I'm trying to take Zen from her. I mean, he has eyes for _her_, so it wouldn't happen anyways. If anyone should be jealous, it's me.

It's not very obvious, but I feel a twinge of jealousy too... However, I'm not so sure how much I agree with my conclusion on why.

.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

.

I put on my shoes, "MC, I'm heading out.".

"Okay!" I hear her say through her door. She then pokes her head out, "Have fun on your jog!" she says.

"Maybe calling off work on Sundays was a good idea after all." I tell her.

With that, I head out the door to see a familiar face, stretching on the sidewalk.

"Ah! Jaehee, are you ready now?" Zen asks.

I nod, "Yep! Whats our route?".

"I figure we'll go down to the park, do a few laps, then we come back.". His face lights up, "Ooh! We can go get some smoothies on the way back. I heard there's a good shop on the other side of town.".

"If you want, we could stop in, sure." I tell him, stretching my legs a bit.

"Alright.". He throws a wink at me, "Race you to the park. Catch me if you can!".

I cant help but laugh as he takes off running. With a shake of my head, I follow close behind.

* * *

I collapse in one of the chairs at the smoothie bar. Between puffs of breath, I mutter "I don't remember running being this hard.".

Zen takes a seat across from me, "Honestly, you did pretty good considering you haven't worked out recently.". He gives a tired grin before wiping a stray bead of sweat from his brow with his forearm.

"Thanks for convincing me to start working out again. I didn't realize how out of shape I'd gotten." I laugh. Getting up from my seat, I ask "What drink do you want?".

"Strawberry banana. You don't have to pay ya' know." He answers.

"Who said I was paying?" I ask, giving him a teasing wink which makes him chuckle slightly.

I head up to the counter and get a strawberry banana smoothie for him, and chocolate coffee for me. When I get back to the table, he just shakes his head with a slight smile.

"You really _do_ love coffee huh."

I take my seat and hand him his cup. "Well it's kinda the reason I own a coffee shop now.". Taken a bit by surprise at myself, I excitedly say "I own a coffee shop now! Like, a real one!".

Zen rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his smoothie. "Just noticed that? I know you dont actually wear glasses but, someone who had four eyes so long should be a bit more perceptive.".

"Oh so you're insulting people who need glasses now?" I prod.

He holds up his index finger, mouth slightly agape. After a moment of him thinking, he realizes there's no good way to reply to that. "Alright. You win this round, _Miss Kang_.".

I grab my chest as if I've been stabbed, "Ouch. Low blow Zen.". I chuckle and he joins in. "This is nice.".

"Yeah. It's nice we get to learn more about each other." he says with a smile.

My mood turns sour as my thoughts creep in. _'No wonder MC likes him. He's one lucky guy...'_.

I purse my lips together and Zen notices. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

I ease my face and tell him "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just remembering all the cat projects Jumin had us do.".

He groans. "I will never understand why jerks are always the ones with money." he says, clenching his jaw.

"He isn't a bad person." I defend. "Just... An inconsiderate boss." I reason.

"Maybe. You've been around him a lot more, but my opinion is still the same.". He glances at his now empty cup. "Ah, I should probably go now. Want to hit the gym with me Wednesday evening?".

"The shop doesn't close till five. If we can do it after then, it would be nice, yeah." I reply.

"I'll come pick you up again then.". With that, he leaves the shop, and I head home.

.

.

* * *

.

**MC POV**

.

There's a knock on my bedroom door. "Hey Jaehee." I say, pausing my game. She comes in and sits on my bed. "How was you're, uh", I scratch the back of my neck, "your jog with Zen?".

"It was good! I actually just came to tell you in advance we're going to the gym on Wednesday after closing time. I don't know how long we'll be out so you don't need to cook.".

"Oh, alright... More time with Zen, how lucky.". I feel a twinge of disappointment in my chest.

"Lucky?". She cocks her head before realizing something, "Oh. Yes. Lucky." she says with a grin.

An awkward silence passes between us before I finally break it, saying "I should, um... I should get back to my game. Yeah.".

She quickly relies "Yes, I'm sorry for intruding!". She gets up and starts heading towards the door, "I should shower anyways.".

The door shuts with a click, and I let out a sigh of relief. Jaehee likes Zen. She likes guys in general. I tell myself this, but it still aches, and I... Even if it's not Zen, she'll find someone else. Someone better. She'll find a _guy_, and be happier that way. It's been six _months_...

I need to move on, and let her go.

.

.

**Chapter 9. End.**

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this Episode is so short! As said in the previous chapter, this was originally supposed to all be in one chapter, but my plans for this episode ended up being a lot more than I anticipated. The next chapter will be the usual length. See you then! **

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**MC: "Should I download a dating app? Maybe I should try moving on, on my own. Feelings are hard, and stupid.".**

**Zen: "Working out with Jaehee was a nice change, but I wonder if it would be weird to ask her about MC...".**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	10. Jealousy is a Disease Ep10

**Mystic Radio ep. 10: Jealousy is a disease**

* * *

**MC POV**

.

"Bye MC!"

"Bye Jaehee." I say as I watch her head out to go meet Zen.

They've become really close recently, this having been the fourth time this week. First it was just work outs, but now he's taking her to watch him rehearse. Next Sunday, they're planning on catching a movie I think...

'It's only as friends.' Jaehee would say, Zen following with 'Yeah, It's just a friendship between me and a fan that I met through RFA.'. Despite their protests, I still feel jealous. Jealous that time Jaehee and I would spend home together is now spent with Zen. Jealous that Zen is actually _in_ the running all because of genitalia. But more than anything, I'm ashamed of feeling this way.

Why do I feel like this? Jaehee is her own person and can go out with Zen if she wants. She can date whatever guy she likes. And I can't do anything about it, so why do I feel like I'm being torn apart?

I chuckle to myself, thinking back a few months ago, when we first moved in together. How I kept thinking it would be okay, and I could handle watching Jaehee with someone else.

Boy was I wrong.

I _should_ move on. For the sake of both of us.

Jaehee said she'd be out for a while, and I don't want to stay here alone right now. I shoot off a quick text and soon enough the doorbell chimes.

"Hey Seven." I say as I open the door with a grin.

"Howdy MC.". I quirk an eyebrow up making him smirk. "Stay in or head out? I brought one of my babies today if you wanted to go for a drive." he states, proudly beaming about his sports car. "I might even let you drive if you want...".

I lean against the door frame, crossing my arms. "You were so worried you brought your '_child' _out?" I ask. Seven rarely lets people go around in the car for the heck of it, much less actually let them drive. "Getting out of the house sounds nice, but I'll let you drive.". Seven lets out a breath of relief.

Last time I drove one, he was so nervous his knuckles turned white from gripping the seat belt. I still remember him shrieking at me to slow down when I was already below the speed limit. When he drives, however, it's a different story. He knows exactly how much he can get away with and does it. At least it makes driving with him more fun though, and I could use a distraction right now.

I go grab my bag and lock up the door before getting in the car, Seven following suit.

"Where to?" he asks as he revs the engine, making it satisfyingly purr.

"Surprise me." I say.

"As you please, M'lady." he says, with horrible British accent that makes me laugh, before heading down the road.

We head out of town and I get more and more confused as the passing buildings soon become trees. The road begins to start winding and the trees get thicker as the sky starts turning light pink in the evening sun. Eventually, he pulls in to a gravel parking lot, at the bottom of a hill, in the middle of nowhere.

He turns towards me, "We're here! With all the lack of people, it's hard to believe this place is only like twenty minutes away huh?".

I look out the window and he's right. As far as I can tell, it's like we went off the country. I didn't even know a place like this was so close by. "You brought me here to kill me didn't you." I joke.

"Oh darn, you figured it out. Guess I'll have to try again another day." he teases. "But come on, we aren't just going to stop here. I hope you're up for a walk!".

We get out and I notice a small dirt path leading up the hill. "We're going up the hill?" I ask.

"Yep! It's not _that_ bad.".

We trudge up the path to a mostly flat part of the hill, met by a lone cement bench under a tree at the end. To my surprise, the path doesn't go all the way up but instead it only took us a little more than halfway. I can see the edge of town and further in the city as the sun starts to droop down.

"It's beautiful here." I say as Seven takes a seat on the bench. "How did you find it?".

"I had a lot on my mind one day and was driving aimlessly, just trying to clear my head. I saw the gravel patch on the side of the road and pulled in out of curiosity and found the path.". He leans back on his arms, as much as he can without falling off the bench, peaceful gazing at the city. "I don't know why it's here or who put this bench here, but this became one of my favorite spots in the city. I come here to think or just get away once in a while.".

I take a seat next to him, a little surprised at his answer. "That was... Actually really nice, Seven. I was expecting some cheesy joke." I laugh. "It's really nice up here though. Thank you for showing it to me.".

"No problem. I figured with the Jaehee thing, you could use a nice place to think or maybe even just relax." he says all while keeping his gaze fixed on the sunset.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "How do I get over her?" I ask resignedly.

He shifts his jaw, considering my question. "I'm not entirely sure." he says admittedly. Turning to face me, "But I hope you figure it out. My guess would be to try and give yourself time away from Jaehee. It kind of sucks though, I was rooting for you guys.". He then turns his attention back over the ridge.

Seven is right about one thing. I can't move on if I keep bringing her with me. I want to move on, but part of me doesn't want to accept the idea that I should.

"Yeah." I mumble, still deep in thought.

This is how it should be, right? I should just accept it and get over her. But I don't want to yet. I want to hold on even just a while longer. Just... Just a little longer, till these feelings start to fade naturally. But what if... No. I just need time.

Easing back into reality, I turn to Seven again, asking "Since when are you so serious.".

"Excuse you!", he exclaims, "I can be serious and supportive when I need to!". He bumps my shoulder with his. "I'm not a happy joke machine okay? I wish I was though. Robots are great!".

I snort at his remark. "Yeah.". My thoughts inadvertently drift back to Jaehee. "Do you think, um, I've ever had a chance? That maybe even in the slightest?".

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. But maybe for once, I'm actually wrong. And if that's the case, I don't want to see you all sad and heartbroken just cause I prodded you on.". I can hear the confusion in his voice. The uncertainty of what to say or what to do. "I really don't know." he finishes.

"I think.. I just need to think it over. Just give me some time alright?" I ask. "I want to date Jaehee, but I wont wait for her anymore. If someone asks me out, I'll take the opportunity.". I sweep my hair behind my ear, "Just... Don't push it either way anymore please.".

"...Alright. And okay, that makes sense.". We stare in silence at the now disappearing sun for a little while longer. "We should get you home." he says.

"Just a little longer.".

"Okay.".

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

"Bravo!" I cheer as Zen finishes the last scene of rehearsal, gaining some side glances from the other cast members.

Zen smiles at me before telling the director something, the two of them talking animatedly with their hands. The director comes to a conclusion and gives a nod to Zen before going off to talk to the rest of the cast.

Zen comes trotting up to me, an excited look on his face. "The director said they could really see the improvement in my acting. Thanks for going over lines with me the other day.".

"No problem! Thank you for letting me come watch you practice.".

"Well, you're like my favorite fan.". Putting his hand on my shoulder, he looks me in the eyes saying "But more so, you're a good friend.". This takes me by surprise and before I can reply he starts strutting towards the exit, arms outstretched as if preparing to hug someone. "Time for dinner! I'm _starving_.".

"It's a bit late for that isn't it?" I ask.

"Well, rehearsal ran later than usual. But that doesn't change the fact I'm hungry." he answers.

I crack a grin as he lets out a whoop once we get outside.

"Let's try the diner the just opened up." he suggests. "It's only a few blocks, and I want a burger.".

"But-".

"It isn't the healthiest, I know. But once wont hurt.".

"Alright. When you come crawling to me, saying I shouldn't have let you eat a burger, I'm just going to laugh at you." I state.

With a warm chuckle, "That's fair.".

* * *

After ordering our meals, I think to myself _'I wonder if MC would like to come here sometime?'_. The simple innocent idea spiraling, and I soon become lost in my own head, inadvertently staring at the wall.

"Jaehee, is something on your mind?" Zen asks.

His question snaps my brain back into focus. "Um. Well...", I begin, seemingly unable to find the right words. "Is it weird to think about someone a lot? Just, out of nowhere?".

"No. I know there's someone that's almost constantly on my mind, but my reason is probably different than yours." he says sheepishly.

"Or, well, what if they are a close friend?" I ask. "How did you know the difference between liking, um, that girl as a friend and romantically?".

"Why do you- oh..! I see." He gives a smile, "Well I guess when you start thinking about them a lot. Or how you love the little things like the way they laugh, or the warm hugs they give you. It's when you start wanting to be with someone and miss them when you're away. They start sneaking into your thoughts and being with them is the happiest thing youve ever experienced.". He rests his chin on his hand, "It's nice of you to make sure my feelings for MC were legitimate. You're pretty close to her aren't you?".

"Uh.. Yeah. Yeah I am." I say distractedly.

He says, "I can't believe, I, an actor, couldn't even hide my feelings. I hope I wasn't too obvious.", and though I hear his words, they don't register.

_'I do think about MC, but its because I'm close to her so I get reminded of her a lot. Of course I like her laugh and her warm hugs, but her laugh is just a nice one, and she hugs everyone. I enjoy her company so of course I want to spend a lot of time with her, and these past few months have been amazing, but that's just because I own my dream business. MC made that happen, so being with her is amazing because we get to work together in our own little shop.'_.

I reason with all of his points and disregard all of them. What was I even thinking? She's a close friend and there is a logical explanation for all of those points. Zen obviously doesn't know what it's like to be in a close relationship with someone, so his points are invalid. Yeah.

Why does it feel like I'm lying, even if I'm not talking to anyone?

"So do you like anyone? Do those things apply to you too?" he asks, grabbing my attention back.

"Well yeah-"

"OooOoO!"

"But she's just a friend." I finish.

"She?". He thinks hard, eyes narrowing in thought, and then he perks up as if he's figured something out. "I guess friendships between women are closer than with guys.".

"Yeah." I add, unconvinced to myself.

* * *

We get back to the shop and say our goodbyes. I go upstairs and see Luciel and MC watching an animated movie.

Instead of my usual 'Hey Jaehee!', MC simply says "Oh, you're back. Hi.".

"Hello MC. Luciel, what are you doing here?" I ask.

He turns in his seat to face me, "MC was bored so I came to her rescue! Also, I wanted to know if we could hold a meeting here.".

"I told you it was fine." MC says.

"Well I wanted to check with Jaehee too.". I go and sit down in the armchair.

"Meeting for what?" I ask.

Luciel pauses the movie gaining a 'hey!' from MC. "A meeting for the RFA." he elaborates. "V has been missing for a while now, and we should take over until he comes back. That way we can get everyone on the same page. Plus now that we have MC here," he nudges her with his elbow, "we can start planning parties more often! I mean last time, MC had just a little over two weeks and we still had a great turn out!".

"That's true. Alright, that's fine under one condition." I look him dead in the eye, giving him a glare that says 'I have a black belt in Judo and I _will_ use it.'. I say with as a serious a tone I can muster, "Do. _Not_. Bring. _Alcohol_. I'm not doing that _again_.".

He holds up his hands in defense and scoots away from me a little. "Yes ma'am.". I hear him loudly whisper to MC, _"She's really scary sometimes."_, which makes me a little prouder than it should.

MC starts the movie again. "So, what are you guys watching?" I ask.

"The Boku No My Hero Academia Two hero's movie!" Luciel proudly exclaims. He then turns to MC, flexing his muscles. "POWERRR~!" He yells.

MC chuckles before joining him, striking a power pose. "Plus Ultra~!" she cheers.

I let out a chuckle and playfully roll my eyes at the two. "You guys are such dorks." I say teasingly.

"Ya'know," Luciel starts, "Dork is something people will usually say when they find the other person attractive.". A cocky grin on his face as if he just won a bet.

He starts cackling as MC rubs her temple with her left hand before grabbing a nearby throw pillow and whacking Luciel with it, her face lightly red with anger. There must be an inside joke I'm not getting.

"Shut up you dumb tomato." she says, hitting him once again before placing the pillow behind her back.

I wonder if Luciel likes MC too... Why do all the idiots get attracted to her? But maybe this way, Zen will try his best. She deserves it. I accidentally slip out a half sentence, saying "Looks like there's competition.".

I meant for Zen, but Luciels grin gets wider than ever, and MC's eyes widen as her face turns redder.

Luciel jumps up to his feet, "The ship shall sail, lads!" he says, arm hoisted as if holding a sword.

My entire body heats up in embarrassment, "T-Thats not what I meant...".

"Too late!" he says.

MC grabs his arm and yanks him back down onto the couch. Keeping her eyes to the floor, she quietly says "Let's just finish the movie.".

Luciel, seeming like he crossed some line that I'm unaware of "I'm sorry MC. I just got excited.". She releases her grip on him and he rolls his shoulders. "Let's watch that movie! Too bad there isn't much Kachako* material in this.".

"Excuse you! Izuocha is unsinkable! Why do people have to go off cannon?!" she exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "If any two characters are ever in the same breathing space together, they get shipped!".

"Well if they're breathing the same air, they're pretty close aren't they?" he says with a wink.

MC shakes her head, "Why are you like this. That's now that I meant.".

They continue their debate, but half of it flies over my head. One thing I know for sure is MC is an absolute, total, _dork_. I can't help but smile as I watch the two, but then a thought creeps into my head, and for some reason I find it a bit unpleasant.

"You guys could be a couple at this point." I point out.

MC drops the pillow she was about to hit Luciel with, and quickly scoots as far from him as possible saying "Ew! He's just a good friend. It's more like he's my brother.".

"Ouch. For the record, I would be the best brother ever!" Luciel retorts.

_'Oh so they don't like each other. That's relieving, but that just takes one person off the list. There's still Zen and-... Why am I thinking about this?'_

Maybe I'm just tired. It's been a long day. "I'll leave you guys to watch your movie. Have fun." I say, getting up.

MC turns to me, "You're going now?" a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Um. Yeah it's late." I state as factually as possible. When she looks at me like that, it's like puppy eyes and it makes me want to stay. "Goodnight." I say as I quickly head to my room.

"Wait!" MC says, stopping me halfway. She gives me a warm gentle smile and says "Goodnight, Jaehee. Sleep well.", before turning back to the movie.

I go into my room and shut the door behind me, and take a seat on my bed. There is this feeling again. My heart is racing and my whole body is warm, most notably my face. The feeling fades after some time, but it doesn't make the whole ordeal any less confusing.

'_Maybe I... I don't know... These stupid Fluttering Feelings* are messing with my head. The last time I distinctly remember feeling like this was-.' _I stop my brain right there. That isn't it, that's impossible. Absolutely... Impossible..?

.

.

.

**Chapter 10. End**

* * *

**.**

***If you guys are interested in some Kachako material, I _do_ have a fic that you could read. Maybe. Like if you want to that would be totally fine (shameless plug).**

***Fluttering Feelings is an amazing Webcomic! If you like lesbian relationships, you should give it a try!**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jaehee: "I wonder if Zen will make a move soon.".  
**

**MC: "Should I just tell her? No... That would be a disaster.".  
**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	11. A Sudden Wave Ep11

**Mystic Radio Ep. 11: A Sudden Wave**

* * *

**MC POV**

.

"Yes sir, I'll get that coffee right out! Thank you for your business.".

Even though its only been a little over a week, Jaehee and I have really settled into the groove of running the shop. Since Jaehee is in the kitchen finishing another batch of cookies, I take the fact there is no line for orders and quickly go over to make the man's coffee.

My work isn't as good as Jaehee's, and I mess up the mug art a little, but it's still a big improvement. Jaehee teaching me this past month or so has really paid off.

I finish the cup and take it over to the man who accepts it with a smile and appreciative nod.

Jaehee comes out from the kitchen with a smile. "Looks like you can handle things pretty well here.".

"Yep!" I confirm. "It's not very busy right now either.".

"Well its four PM," she starts to reply, "I don't imagine many people will be wanting coffee right now.".

Just as she finishes saying that, a familiar face comes in. "Hey Cole!" I greet, "How was class?".

Cole came by the day we opened after Yoosung insisted he try out our coffee and he's been coming back almost everyday since. He usually brings whatever he's working on at the time and drinks his coffee in the corner of the shop. He wears torn jeans and a brown leather jacket almost always, and his short brown hair has been gelled to spike up slightly.

"Good. Espresso like usual." he states flatly.

Jaehee places the cup on the counter, "I took the liberty of making it already. You come at the same time almost daily.".

He smirks a little as he hands me cash to pay for the drink. "How observant of you.". He takes a sip of his cup before asking "And if I didn't come today?"

"Then I could always use the extra caffeine." Jaehee smirks back at him.

He gives a small nod in appreciation before taking his usual seat by the window, taking out a small mechanism from his bag and begins tinkering with it.

"He's always up to something isn't he?" I point out. "He and Yoosung are like polar opposites." I chuckle.

"It's entertaining to watch him work, yes.". With a nudge, "Speaking of work, we have tables to wipe down while there's no line.".

"Yes ma'am." I say with a playful eye roll.

* * *

"Thank you for your business! Come again soon!" I say as I wave out the last customers. With a tired sigh, I switch over the sign to 'closed' as Jaehee hangs up our aprons.

"Today was busier than usual." Jaehee notes.

"Yeah. Plus, there was that one lady who didn't seem to understand cookies need time to bake." I chuckle. "I want a nap." I half joke.

"It's a bit late for a nap, isn't it? Besides, the guys will be here in just a few minutes.".

"Yeah, you're right." I agree.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the whole group came knocking on our door.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

"Hey guys!" MC says as they walk in. She then gives them their usual '_hello_' hug, save for Jumin who, as he's told her many times, '_doesn't do hugs.'._

Seeing me standing to the side, Zen draws me into a friendly hug. When he does, I notice a fresh wood smell. MC looks over our way and scrunches her eyebrows together before turning back to her conversation with Luciel and Yoosung. I quickly wiggle out of Zen's grasp so as to not cause any misunderstandings.

When we break apart, I ask "Are you wearing cologne or something?".

"Ah, you noticed?". He chuckles nervously, "Yeah. I'm trying to psych myself up.".

His statement confuses me but I decide it's not my place to ask questions.

He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks at me for validation. "It smells nice, right?".

"Yeah, you smell just fine." I answer, still somewhat confused.

Jumin clears his throat, "I have a dinner with father in an hour, so if we could discuss our plans now, and talk later, that would be preferable.".

"Oh, I'm sorry!" MC says. "Here wait, one more thing before we start.".

She goes into the kitchen as the guys pile into our large corner booth. I also scoot in, and by the time MC is back, she has a large plate of left over cookies and sweets.

"It would be a shame to throw these out. Jaehee and I spent a lot of time baking all this.". She sets the platter on the table, and pulls up a table chair to sit in.

Yoosung and Luciel start eating with a passion that's _almost_ admirable. Zen doesn't touch any of them, and Jumin nibbles on a chocolate chip cookie.

Mouth stuffed, Luciel says "Thnk yu fur te foob.", then giggles childishly at his own inability to speak. Swallowing, he repeats "Thank you for the food. Seriously, it's really good.".

Yoosung nods in agreement.

"May we start now?" Jumin asks. Before waiting for a reply, he says "We should designate a new RFA leader. V hasn't been heard from in almost half a year, and we need to be able to keep the organization running." in a tone I recognize all too well as his '_business pitch' _voice.

We all nod in agreement. "Yeah," Yoosung starts, "I want to keep Rika's dream alive... Even if she..". He pauses for a moment, eyes downcast, before clearing his throat and perking back up. "Even if she can't be here to see it, I want to finish what she started.". He then tentatively picks up another cookie and munches on it.

Everyone's shoulders droop a little, and I feel a twinge in my heart as well. Sometimes I forget how personal this is for Yoosung. Even Jumin's eyes soften a little.

"Yes. We all miss them both." Jumin states rather flatly, trying to stay professional. "I believe I should be in charge of the RFA now. I'm the one with the business knowledge to make it work.".

"Why not me?" Luciel asks. He gives a thumbs up to everyone ans says "Vote god Seven for your next RFA president!".

"I suppose it's only fair we vote." Jumin says. "All in favor of Luciel, raise your hand.".

Luciel's arm bolts up before he realizes none of us have moved an inch. He pouts, saying "You guys are no fun.", and crossing his arms.

"Then it's settled.". Jumin leans back in his seat, continuing "I believe we should set up another party soon. It's been six months already, and I think it's about due time.".

"So... When are you suggesting?" Yoosung asks.

Jumin shrugs. "About next month.".

Zen whips his body to face Jumin. "Excuse me, _what_?!" he asks with astonishment. "Who the hell do you expect to put together such a big party by July?!".

"You saw how many people MC was able to get in a week. If her and Jaehee work together, there should be no problem." Jumin states as if it were the most factual thing ever.

"Unbelievable." Zen huffs.

MC starts, "Zen it's okay-"

But Zen goes on. "I know MC and Jaehee are very capable, but I don't like that you expect them to put together such a big event in a few weeks?".

"They will only be handling the guests as well as seating arrangements. The rest of us will focus on location and such." Jumin answers simply.

This seems to put Zen a bit more at ease. MC assures him, saying "It'll be fun, don't worry! Besides, it's better if it's Jaehee and I working on it together, so then we can freely communicate on who to invite and such.".

"Alright." Zen says, crossing his arms. "I still don't fully like this, but I'll cooperate so it doesn't make a bigger problem for everyone else.".

"Kind of ironic Zen is allergic to cats considering he has claws like one." Luciel jokes, earning an eye roll from Zen.

"How dare you compare Zen to a cat. Cats are majestic beings!" He argues, making everyone else laugh. "Why are you laughing at something you _know_ is true?!".

We continue laughing at a stern looking Jumin for a while longer.

Jumin starts, "Well, I will message you guys," pointedly looking at Zen, Luciel, and Yoosung, "the rest of the details later. I should leave now or I'll be late, and father would make dinner even more unpleasant.". He grabs his coat and heads out the door.

"I should go too." Yoosung pipes up. "I still have some more work to do, but then I'm free for the day, and I want to try and finish up fast.".

"Working for Jumin is very taxing." I agree. "Just make sure you take care of yourself, okay?".

"Oh! Don't worry. It's a bit much yeah, but I think he's going easier on me since he lost you. I heard he might even get another assistant so there will be two of us." he says cheerfully.

"Why don't you take some more of the leftovers with you?" MC suggests. "They'll be a good snack while you work.".

"You really don't want to throw them out, do you?" Yoosung laughs.

"...No" MC admits. "Usually we don't have this many but we had a day that was very busy in the morning so we made more in anticipation and... Just take some cookies dangit. It's free food. You college people are supposed to love free food.".

"Alright!".

"Let's get you a bag then." she says. "We'll fill it up with as many as we can and you can share it with your friends!".

Luciel tentatively raises his hand. "I.. I want some free food too...".

"Okay I'll fill you a bag too." MC says.

"I'll come and help carry them." Zen offers.

I know Yoosung will be there too, but with the cologne... I feel my stomach stir a little at the idea of them being alone. I clench my fists a little and stammer out "Oh I-I dont think-".

He starts to get up before MC holds her arm out to stop him. "What? Why?" she asks, "It's not hard to carry a few cookie filled bags.".

"Uh, well..", Zen searches for an explanation, but gives up, saying "Nothing. Never mind.". MC and Yoosung go to get the leftover sweets, and a moment later, Zen excuses himself. "I need a smoke.".

Luciel let's out a whistle and leans forward on the table, steeping his fingers at me. "Someone is jealous." he says with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

My throat hitches for a split second. I lie and tell him "I don't know what you're talking about.".

"Could it be, you have feelings for a certain someone?". He winks and clicks his tongue, grinning like a madman.

"I would never date Zen." I say flatly. "Why would you-"

"Oh Jaehee, little miss Baehee that's possibly Gayhee. I wasn't talking about Zen." He smirks. "I'm just messing with you. I've just wanted to say that since I realized Jaehee and gayhee rhymed.".

"But that isn't even a real word." I defend. "And that's.. T-That's not-".

The kitchen door opens and he leans back into his seat, feigning innocence as if nothing happened.

Gay? I never considered the possibility. No, that isn't... But what if? I've liked guys before and never fathomed the idea of liking another woman. But I must admit, there is a certain light that seems to shine from her. It would certainly explain my heart skipping and unusual feelings in my gut. But if I _were_ gay, does that mean I would... I would kiss..?

My face burns up and I suddenly become very aware of MC staring at me. Oh goodness, does she know what I'm thinking?

"Jaehee are you okay? You seem a bit out of it. You were staring into space and then your face got really red." she says as she reclaims her seat.

"Yeah. Um," I can practically feel her gaze on me, "I'm fine. Where is Yoosung? Is he still in the kitchen?" I ask, eager to change the subject.

"...He already left.". She feels of my head and, noticing how warm and soft her hands are, I become an even bigger blushing mess. "Are you sure you're alright? You're burning hot.".

I know she didn't mean it like _that_. But my mind echoes it in my head. '_You're hot'_. What's wrong with me?

Luciel snickers in the background "I think she just had a sudden realization.".

"What did you say to her?" MC hisses.

He holds his hands up, "Nothing bad, I swear! And don't worry about _that_, I'm not a snitch.". Her death glare softens a little. Luciel, deciding it's best to get out while he can, quickly gets up and says "I should go too. I've got governments to hack, cats to steal, and honey chips to eat. Ya' know, the usual.". He leaves with a wave over his shoulder, but before he shuts the door, he looks right at me. "Good luck with that wonderful revelation, Jaehee.".

As he leaves, Zen comes back in.

"What's up with that guy?" He asks. "He bowed and called me 'sir Zen' as he left, which is weird, even for _him_.".

MC laughs a bit and Zen shows his bright smile.

Oh no. No no no, I can't do this right now. "I'm going to go and um lie down. I'm a bit tired suddenly." I abruptly say.

"Oh, alright." MC says. I head out as fast as I can, heart racing. I hear her shout to me, "I'll make dinner soon!", but I don't stop.

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**  
.

"I'll make dinner soon!" I holler after Jaehee, but she's already made it into the kitchen, and I soon hear her footsteps as she goes upstairs.

"What is _up_ with everyone today?" Zen mumbles.

Just as confused as he is, "I... I don't know.".

"Well, I had something to tell you actually.". He pulls out a chair from the nearest table and motions for me to sit.

"Do you think Jaehee is okay?" I ask as he sits across from me.

"I don't know. Anyways, Jaehee and I have been spending a lot of time together and-"

"Yeah, I know." I grumble.

Could Jaehee be sick again? She rarely gets sick though. What if Seven told her I like her? Would she be disgusted, or maybe she'd kindly reject me. Maybe she'd tell me that she's straight as a pole, but what if she decides she doesn't want to live with me anymore?

Zen clears his throat, grabbing my attention again and folding his hands in front of him on the table, "-_and, _It made me realize I should just take a leap. I know this may not be the best time... But I-".

"I'm sorry Zen." I interrupt. "Jaehee doesn't seem to be feeling well, and as her best friend, I'm a bit distracted. Can you tell me another time?".

He raises his index finger, about to say something, but changes his mind. He lowers his hand and gently says, "Yeah, of course, I understand. I'll take my leave then. You have dinner to start cooking soon, right?".

I nod, "Yeah. Besides, I want to make sure she's okay. She's acting strange.".

With a sparkling smile, he tells me "It's not very important anyways. I'll see you later then, MC.".

"Goodbye, Zen.".

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

I go straight to the bathroom and turn on the cold water, splashing it all over my face in a panic. I take a look at myself in the mirror, and tell myself "I'm not gay. I cant be gay. I'm.. I'm not gay. Surely not.", but each time feels more and more like a lie. "But I've liked guys." I try to reason with myself.

I wipe my face dry, before returning to the mirror, hands clenched on either side of the sink. "I.. I like MC.", but this time doesn't feel like a lie. This time makes me excited and terrified all at once, sending my heart racing.

I leave the bathroom and instead of going back down, I go to my room and sit on my bed. I curl my legs up to my chest, muttering "I like MC... I'm _probably_ gay... I like MC..." to myself over and over as if in a daze.

In my heart, I know I like MC, because these feelings are the same I felt with my ex...

My suspicions were right and It all makes much more sense now. Despite this, there's a whole new wave of uncertainty that comes over me. I fall onto my side, still keeping myself tucked into a ball.

"Well... _Shit_.".

.

.

.

**Chapter 11. End**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my GOSH I have waited SO LONG to write this chapter!**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jaehee: "This is crazy. I'm just going to~~ !)*$ could not retrieve data.  
**

**MC: "I'm going to throttle Seven"  
**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	12. Am I Allowed These Feelings? Ep12

**A/N This is a short chapter, I was very busy this week and overall exhausted, but still wanted to get a chapter out. Sorry if the quality has dropped, this is being written at 2 AM, lets go! ~ Des  
**

**Mystic Radio Ep. 12 : "Am I allowed these feelings?"**

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

"Good morning Jaehee." I say as she groggily steps out of her room in her usual sleep pants and tank top. "Are you sure you're not sick?" I ask before turning my attention back to the eggs I was making for us.

Ever since our meeting last night, it feels like something has been up with her. She almost never sleeps in, and I sure as hell dont usually wake up before she does. She may be a morning person but I definitely am not. I really hope Seven didn't say anything weird...

"Um y-yes. I'm fine thank you MC." she says as if caught by surprise. "Hey, MC.. Were your sleep shorts always so, um, short." she asks with her eyes glancing at my bare legs.

"They're called sleep shorts, so yeah, why?" I ask. I usually stay in my pajamas, an oversized tee and some short bottoms, till after breakfast on Sundays, so I dont know why she noticed this now.

"No reason.". She diverts her attention and starts preparing her morning coffee.

If I didn't know better, I could have sworn her cheeks were red. Today feels weird. Aside from me being up first, and Jaehee not being on her second cup of coffee, our routine is the same. But unlike usual, things seem more tense and ridged.

Wanting to start up conversation, I ask "How did you sleep? You're usually up an hour or so before me.".

"Oh, I just had some things on my mind." she excuses.

"Did... Seven say anything last night?" I ask which makes her freeze in the middle of bragging a mug.

"Why do you ask." she questions in a low tone, before quickly finishing her cup and scurrying over to the table.

So he _did_ say something. Damnit Seven what have you done?!

"Just a hunch." I say as I serve our eggs. Taking my usual spot across from her, I ask "What did he tell you? Was it something about me?".

My mind rushes to come up with excuses for damage control. I like Jaehee, but ruining our friendship isn't worth telling her that.

She fiddles with a few strands of hair on the back of her neck, a telltale sign she's lying."It was nothing, really.".

Whatever it was, it's made her so uncomfortable she doesn't feel like she can tell me.

"Okay." I simply say, not wanting to push it any farther.

The rest of the meal is spent in suffocating silence. A huge contrast compared to our usual joyful banter.

"Hey-" I start before she abruptly stands up.

"I'm going to church today." she explains. "Do you mind if I do the dishes when I get back?".

Without waiting for an answer shes already gotten up and gone into her room.

"Yeah, I'll do them today." I say to the empty room.

I dont know fully what's happening, but whatever it is, is really painful as I watch her slowly grow away from me.

'_Is liking her really so bad?_'.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

After picking out a suitable dress, I come back out from my room to see MC has already started doing the dishes.

"I would have done those when I got back." I say.

"I know, but I figured I'd get them out of the way.". My eyes inadvertently drift down back to her visibly small, slim thighs before i force my gaze back up. "You look nice in that dress. The blue really brings out your eyes." she compliments.

My face instantly heats up and I wonder to myself if I look like a tomato right now. I probably do.

"Thanks. Gotta gay- Uh! I mean go!" I quickly manage out. "Gotta go! Yeah, bye!". I head down the stairs before she can say it back.

Since when was I such a mess? I cant seem to function like a normal human being today. On top of it all, I feel like such a pervert for staring at her butt... When you realize you actually like someone, it is _so_ much worse. Gosh, I really wish I had gotten more sleep last night instead of letting my thoughts run wild.

* * *

Mass ends in a flash and soon it's just me and a handful of stranglers left. I kneel down bowing my head, confusion scattering my thoughts.

_"God? Are you there? I know it's been a while, but for once in a long, long time, I don't know what to do. I don't even know if gay people are accepted into your gates. I really hope so. Some say it's still love, others say it's sinful. I really don't wish to go against you, and I'm so torn between what I thought about myself, and what I think now. It's been so long since I've felt like this, and these feelings have crept up on me like a vine. Please, just show me what to do... Am I allowed these feelings?"._

I stay in silence but find no answer.

_"If it is so wrong, I truly hope you can forgive me... But, if I have a chance, I don't know if I can let this feeling go. I made that mistake once. If I cant free myself from these thoughts, I'm sorry. Amen.".*_

With that I leave the church. My head is still in shambles, but I feel overall calmer than when I came in.

I hope this isn't a mistake.

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

I wonder why Jaehee wanted to go to church suddenly.

_'Maybe she went to pray the gay away...'_ .

It doesn't ease my worry that Seven still hasn't responded my messages. I've already anxiously cleaned the whole living area, as well as change my clothes several times so they covered as much skin as possible, but also not so unusual they would be suspicious. I decide to try and distract myself by playing LoL.

'_Maybe Yoosung wil be- oh, wait. He has an internship with Jumin now..'_.

"The situation was bad enough and _now _I don't even have my gaming friend?!" I yell angrily to myself.

I let out an exhale of exhaustion and sit in my desk chair. Getting angry about nothing isn't going to help anything. Right before I put on my headset, my phone vibrates in my pocket, and I almost drop it while scrambling to get it out.

* * *

**Zen:** "Heyy, mind if I come over tonight? I'd say sooner, but I'll need to pick up some food beforehand."

**MC:** "Jaehee isn't here, and I don't know when she'll be back."

**Zen:** "What? Oh. I have something that I wanted to tell you, that's all."

**MC:** "Tell me? That you cant say over text?"

I wonder if it's about Jaehee..

**MC:** "If you want, you can come over for dinner."

**Zen:** "Really? I won't be disrupting your meal?"

**MC:** "No, not at all. The extra company would be nice for a change."

Maybe if Zen is here, it will ease the tension, plus distract Jaehee a bit.

I'm about to put my phone away before I get another text.

.

**MC:** "Seven! You idiot ketchup head! What dud you tell Jaehee?!"

**MC:** "GAH! I'm so mad I can't even spell properly. Answer me coward!"

_**11:39**_

**707:** "You realize I have a job right? I don't get Sundays off to play with my little girl toy like you do."

**707:** "I swear, on my honor as the defender of justice, I did NOT tell her you liked her."

**MC:** "Then why is she being so weird?! I think she figured it out.."

**707:** "Oh, she figured out something all right. She figured out I'm gay."

**MC:** "Wait what?"

**707:** "I told her I'm gay to see how she reacted."

**707:** "I think she just needs some time to process but is overall okay with it."

**MC:** "Really? She isn't appalled by the idea?"

A huge sense of relief washes over me and I feel my shoulders relax.

**MC:** "Thank you Seven, like a lot."

**707:** "No prob! Gotta get back to work or Vandy will be mad. Toodles~"

* * *

"Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about." I mutter to myself. "And... I already invited Zen over.". I sigh in exasperation.

I turn off my phone and start my computer. The game providing a nice distraction from my thoughts.

Before I know it, hours tick by. I glace at my phone, almost distrusting the time stamped on it.

'_Mass would have ended an while ago... Where is Jaehee at?'_

I hope nothing happened to her. I startle slightly at the chime of our doorbell. Did she forget her keys? I go to let her in, and ask her how church was, but am instead greeted by a lovely white haired Zen.

For a split second, I feel a pit of disappointment. I quickly shove it aside and welcome Zen in with a hug.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I ask as I break from his embrace.

"Yeah." he says sheepishly. "Why? Do you not like it?". He raises an eyebrow as he awaits my answer.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I quickly manage "I like it! Smells kind of forest like. I just didn't expect it, that's all.".

He smiles, looking visibly relieved, "That's good. Good.".

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV, Hours later...**

.

After many hours of wandering around aimlessly, I've finally exhausted myself and gotten home.

As I walk up the stairs, I hesitate on the last step at the sound of a familiar laugh. Sure enough, I arrive to see Zen and MC putting up leftovers as they joke.

"Hey, Jaehee..." MC says, her expression seeming nervous or worried.

"Hello!" Zen says with a wave before taking off the lid to one of the food containers. He holds it out to me and asks, "Want some? Or should I put it up?".

"We were going to wait for you, but the food was getting cold," MC says.

I stand at the top of the stairs, unsure of what to do, "Um, sure I'll eat some later. And thats quite alright, sorry if I held you guys up...". I slowly inch my way over to the table before I ask, "How long have you been here, Zen?".

"Oh just a few hours," he says. "I wanted to ask MC something, but she wanted to eat first.".

"Oh yeah!" she recalls, "What was it that you wanted to ask?".

"Could we- I don't know, can we talk downstairs? In private?" he asks.

Oh no, its happening.

"Yeah, is that okay Jaehee? I want to talk to you afterwards though, I haven't really seen you most all day!".

I want to tell her no, that I don't want her to go, but who am I to say?

"Yeah. Do what you want," I say, a little annoyance seeping into my tone.

I mentally smack myself as they head downstairs. And, despite knowing its a bad idea, once I'm sure they're out of the stairwell I go and creep down myself. I hide behind the wall, and listen to their conversation. Almost desperate to know whats going on.

"MC, I think its fair to say that we're good friends," I hear Zen say, his voice muffled through the door, "But I want to know if we could be more than that.".

"What do you mean?" I hear MC ask, obviously thrown off by the sudden confession.

"Well...", he pauses a brief moment. "I wanted to know if, maybe I could take you out sometime? Like, on a date?".

I knew he was going to ask, but my breath still hitches in my throat. I want to burst out the door and tell MC how I feel, but that wouldn't be fair.

'_She'll say no though, right?'_ I reason with myself. Surely it would all work out.

I'm not even the one that confessed, but even I feel like I'm being crushed in anticipation by her answer. She'll say no, then with Zen out of the way, I can tell her what I feel. Besides, after all this, I know for certain I have feelings for her. If I didn't, I wouldn't care so much.

It only takes her ten seconds to reply, but my thoughts have already run around my head a million times. _'Please say no, please say no. Surely you dont like Zen._'

"Yes. I think that sounds fun.".

And just like that, my heart shatters. I almost wish I had never heard anything at all, and now theres a dull empty feeling in my once fluttering chest.

They keep talking, but It becomes nothing but blurred lines.

I trudge up the stairs and lock myself in my room, ignoring MC when she knocks on my door saying she wants to tell me something. I'll deal with that tomorrow, I cant stand to have her tell me what I already know, not right now anyways.

.

.

.

**Chapter 12. End.**

* * *

***I do not speak for the Catholic church, do not scream at me in the DM's. this was just to add in the fact Jaehee is Catholic, (a little fact no other fics nod at), as well as show how sometimes having a religion can cause conflicting thoughts.**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Zen: "Oh my gosh she said yes, now what do I do?"  
**

**Seven: "Why do romance stories always have to be so dramatic?"  
**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	13. A Chance Ep13

**This is a Music chapter! (Been a while, hasn't it?). The suggested music today is "Wish you liked girls" by the lovely Abby Glover. Enjoy!**

**Mystic Radio Ep.13: A Chance**

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

"Bye, MC," I say curtly as I watch her go out the door, hand in hand, with Zen. A nicely dressed Zen with a fresh blue shirt and brown leather jacket. Even MC had dressed up a bit for the occasion, dressed in a blue shirt that matches his and a black skirt that goes to her knees. I wonder if they dressed like a couple on purpose...

Soon enough I hear MC's car drive off. I guess it would be hard to ride a motorcycle in a skirt.

Did I blow my shot? Did I take to long to figure things out? I grab my head and attempt to push answers into my brain, obviously failing. I sit on the couch with a sigh, thoughts racing around my head like NASCAR.

The apartment is quiet tonight. _Too_ quiet. It's only been mere minutes since they left, but I already miss her...

I cant handle the quietness of it all. Usually at this time, MC would be making dinner as I ask her about what she's cooking, or why the food is prepared in such a certain way. Whenever I ask her about anything she enjoys doing, her face lights up while she explains it. She gets so excited, its just... It makes me feel...

I let out an audible groan as I realize how absolutely, utterly, _screwed_ I am.

I go go grab the old radio she gave me and bring it into the living room, hoping it will make things more tolerable.

I click it on and after the static dies away, the lyrics start to come though.

_._

_'Always thought you looked at me differently_

_Than any other you'd see_

_Thought you were aching to see me_

_At any, any possibility_

_But you like boys, boys, boys_

_But you like boys, boys, boys_

_And you don't like me'_

_._

The lyrics hurt but at the same time, it's oddly relatable and I don't know if I want to turn it off. Instead, I listen intently as I sit on the couch. My mind wandering about the whole scenario.

.

_"I could be a bitch and tell you a million reasons why_

_Being with me would be much better than with any other guy..._

_._

But _could_ Zen treat her better? Probably...

_._

_But I know that you can't change someone_

_So I'll just leave you alone, although_

_._

Do I swallow these feelings? Feelings that may never be reciprocated?

Do I hope and dream that maybe she wouldn't be disgusted by the idea?

...That she might actually feel the same?

_._

_Wish you liked girls, girls like me..."_

* * *

The song ends and I feel more like I've been punched in the gut than anything. I like her, so why does it have to be so complicated?

I try and distract myself by reading but my lack of focus doesn't allow. I re-read the same sentence four times before I decide to try something else. In the end, I wind up downstairs in the cafe. The natural evening light quickly fading, causing me to turn on some of the ceiling lights.

I gaze fondly at the scene. This is my coffee shop, _our_ coffee shop that we designed and put our efforts into. I walk down the aisles, running my hand on the tabletops. It had taken us a long time to piece them all together, but it gave a much homier feel with the rustic wood. The dark stained tables clashing well with the warm yellow walls.

I then turn my attention back to behind the counter. The wall proudly displaying our, now framed, first dollar. MC had gotten so giddy that morning, it's a shame that we had needed Zen's help to get so many sales...

...I couldn't even do _that_ right. I tried to bring in customers, I wanted it so badly. Not just for me, but because I didn't want to have wasted MC's efforts. The shop was my idea but she still puts in just as much work as I do, when I'm sure there's some other career she could be pursuing.

It had all been so spontaneous, at the time I didn't even question why she agreed. Despite me often asking if she was sure, she'd always say with certainty that she wanted to be my partner.

Even though we cleaned earlier, I go though with a rag and wipe down all the counters once again. I hum mindlessly to myself as I settle into the rhythm of cleaning, allowing my mind to wander even further. Allowing my thoughts to cluster and they end up flooding my brain.

_'Would Zen be better for her? Could society even accept us?*'_

_'This is what happened in my dream..'_

_**'Could I even give her what she deserves..?'**_

_'What if I get too attached again?'_

It's no secret, I have a bad history with these things. But MC has already gotten too close, yet, I'm not worried by it. I _want_ to be closer with her.

In fact, even if I wont like the answer, I can't help but wonder what she's doing right now.

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

"...And that's how I got my hand stuck in a jar.". I chuckle as Zen finishes his story.

I sip my glass of wine before adding,"The poor gerbil must have been traumatized." to which he laughs. "This was actually a lot more fun than I thought it'd be." I admit.

But it still feels off. It still feels like we're just two friends that are eating a fancy meal together. There's no romantic tingle.

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying this date." Zen agrees as he reaches across the table and takes my hands in his.

I almost jerk my hands out on reflex, but keep my hands in place when he does so. I shouldn't completely shoot him down, right? He's a nice guy. Handsome, caring, and getting more popularity by the day. He's already signed three autographs since we've been here.

Yeah, maybe this could work out. Maybe.

The bill comes and Zen takes it. I protest, "Let me pay for mine.".

"I asked you out. A gentleman never asks a lady to pay.".

"You didn't ask," I tell him. I feel somewhat guilty to have let him bring me here and it not even be a real date. It doesn't feel like it anyways.I harden my voice slightly and grab the bill. "Let me pay for mine at least, because I am an independent woman, and I want to exercise my ability to do so.".

Unsure of how to respond, he slowly relents, "Alright. Sure... Sorry if I overstepped?" uncertainty in his voice about the whole ordeal.

I give him the money to cover my part. He retrieves his jacket from the back of his chair and goes to pay the tab. When he comes back, I link my arm in his and we set out.

"I was thinking we could go for a nice moonlit stroll." he says, nodding his head towards the nearby park. "Before we go back to your car, anyways.".

Yeah. It's just a walk. I can do this. It would be better for everyone this way wouldn't it? Maybe if I get over Jaehee naturally, it won't be so bad.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I clasp his hand and speed up my pace, going from a stroll to a brisk walk, bringing him in tow.

I slow down once we get on one of the paths and he chuckles, "Someone's eager.". He shakes his head with a smile plastered on his face.

I don't know which I dislike more, the idea of leading him on, or the feeling that I should force myself to try, to enjoy this. _'Stop smiling. Stop enjoying this,'_ I silently wish. I should be happy, but I'm not.

We continue walking down the path, dimly lit by lamp posts. There are a few others scattered about on picnic blankets, stargazing, and a man on one of the wooden benches smoking a cigarette. A cool evening breeze blows by and I shiver slightly as if it were February, not May.

Zen notices and hastens to take his jacket off and drapes it around my shoulders.

"That's not necessary, I'm-"

He stops me mid-sentence "You didn't let me pay for dinner, at least take the jacket." he asks.

"Okay.". I wonder if he does this with everyone...

He smiles and I can see his eyes light up a little despite the dark night sky. "Good." he tells me, obviously happy I didn't resist his offer this time.

Crap. I have to tell him. I can't drag him on, that wouldn't be fair and he doesn't deserve it.

"Hey Zen, let's take a seat.". I lead him to an empty bench and free my hand from his grasp. "I was thinking..." I turn my body towards him, "This has been a really great evening, Zen.".

"It really has, and... I want to make it even better.".

Before I can question him, he cups my cheek and leans in. In shock, I jerk my head back and shove him back. He flails his arms and falls over the side, half of his body still on the bench.

"_Oh my gosh Zen I'm _so_ sorry._". I go over and help pull him upright again. "I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to do that." I say a bit panicked.

He sits back on the bench, with me still standing in front of him. He rubs the back of his head and winces a little, "...Guess I should have asked first." he says in a half joking tone.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned he might have a concussion.

"I'm fine don't worry, I didn't hit it hard. I'll just have a sore spot there. And... Probably get a headache soon." he answers, tenderly rubbing his head.

I sit back down next to him. "I can't do this.".

He stops rubbing his head and turns to me, "Wait what? If this is because I tried-"

"No no!" I quickly stop him, waving my hands. "I just mean, I don't like you like _this_, Zen. I don't think I ever will, and that's not fair for you." I explain.

He mulls it over, shifting his jaw. "Oh." he mutters. His face flushes and he hangs his arm from his neck as he slowly rubs it, even though that's not where he got hit. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time then." he smiles, but it doesn't have the same sparkle it usually does.

"I'm sorry Zen.".

"Don't be, It cant be helped." he says flatly. He heaves a deep sigh before standing up. He holds his hand out to me, "Friends? I can get a taxi and come pick up my bike tomorrow if you want some space.".

I grin slightly as I take his hand. "It's fine, I'll take you back. We're friends, aren't we?".

He stands me up, then puts his hands in his pockets. "Shall we go?" he nods down the path. "I don't want to take any more of your time.".

I nod and we trudge our way back to the where my we parked my car.

I turn key in the ignition but it chokes out. "Is your car okay? That doesn't sound good," Zen says.

"Yeah, it does that sometimes," I tell him. "I'll get it checked out sometime though, so don't worry.".

After another try, the car starts and we spend the ride in awkward silence. I park in my usual spot on the sidewalk about a block down, and Zen decides to walk me to the shop, finding the sidewalk and dining lights are on.

"Jaehee must have left them on for us.". Such a simple gesture, but it's nice for her to be so considerate. I guess she was rooting for us...

We stop in front of the doors and he shrugs. "Guess this is it.".

"Yeah.".

"Thank you for the nice evening, it was fun.". He takes one of his hands out of his pocket and holds it out to me.

"We're still friends." I say. I wrap my arms around him and give him a hug. I can feel his hand hovering over my back, not quite sure if he should hug back. I let go and give him his jacket back. "I'll see you around, Zen.".

"I still like you, I wont bother you with it, but if you change your mind," he puts his jacket back on and straightens it out, "you know where to find me.". He walks off and waves over his head without looking back.

I head in and that's when I'm hit by the smell of cookies baking. Curious, I poke my head into the shops kitchen. I find Jaehee, apron on, putting cookie dough on a sheet. Both ovens are on, and she has another tray ready to be put in.

"Jaehee?"

She startles and tenses up before relaxing again. "How was your date?".

"It was good-"

"Oh, I see.".

"But I told Zen I just wanted to be friends." I tell her.

She pauses for a moment when I say this, "You did what?".

"Told Zen I just wanted to be friends." I repeat.

"_Oh._ Well, that's... that's certainly interesting.". She smiles to herself as she puts the last ball on the tray. She checks the wall clock and then puts on her mitts. "So... Are you mad at me?" I ask, "Because you've been a little off lately..." I point out.

"Have I?". She takes out the cookies and puts the others in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you away. I've just had a lot on my mind.".

"Because of Zen?" I ask.

She hesitates before replying, "Sort of...".

Maybe she's happy I'm out of the way now, "Well, he's up for grabs now. I have no interest in him." I tell her. She smiles again but quickly hides it. Deciding it's best to change subjects, I ask "Why are you baking down here?".

"It was too quiet upstairs." she simply states. "And down here I can use both ovens so it wont take as long.".

"I figured.". I take a cookie and sit on the counter as I watch her bake. The only sound in the room is the clock ticking, but it's comforting. After a few minutes of this, I excuse myself, "I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day.".

I hop down and head towards the stairwell, "MC, wait." she says. I turn around, "I just wanted to say... um. Uh...". My eyes widen.

Maybe I'm just tired, but for a moment, she looks nervous. My hopes rise and I want her to say what I think she will. "Yeah, Jaehee?" I manage out.

She takes a deep breath, then smiles. "I just wanted to say goodnight, MC.".

I smile back, "Goodnight Jaehee.".

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

MC goes upstairs and I allow myself to let my smile show.

She told Zen she wanted to be friends! The disappointment I got from seeing them hug has now become pure joy. I find myself bouncing on my heels as I finish the last batch of cookies.

I have to tell her. I just have to tell her how I feel. I'm sure of it now, now I just need to wait for the right moment. Preferably when I'm don't have sweat on my brow from stress baking.

_I have a chance._

.

.

.

**Chapter 13. End**

* * *

***The story is set in Korea where there's a lot less acceptance of gay/lesbian relationships. Yikes.**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Zen: "At least she told me sooner rather than later I guess..."  
**

**Yoosung: "I miss playing LoL... She did this for _two_ years?"  
**

**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	14. The Party Ep14

**A/N: Quick note, this chapter relies a lot on drinking. Second note, I don't know how to write drunk people, so sorry if this chapter feels off. **

**(Why do I write these guys drinking so much? Half this plot relies on them getting drunk haha.)**

**I have been slowly writing this little by little over the past few weeks so I'm also sorry for any inconsistencies. **

**Mystic Radio Ep. 14: The Party**

* * *

**Jaehee's POV**

.

The month flew by in the blink of an eye. Before I knew it, it was already time for the next RFA party. Now, I'm looking at a gorgeous MC standing in front of me. She's wearing a aqua blue dress that hugs her curves, and heels that make her taller than me by an inch or so. I can't move my eyes from the scene, and my heart starts skipping. My palms get clammy and I pray that MC can't tell how nervous I am.

_'I should tell her how I feel.'_. I've wanted to since I first realized I liked her, and it isn't from lack of trying. Somehow something would always come up and get in the way, ruining the mood.

I could have told her when we went to the park together. Just the two of us, sitting on the edge of the water fountain.

I could have told her that night she spontaneously decided to crank up the radio and dance to some pop song and we both collapsed on the couch giggling.

I even could have told her when we were cooking together last night.

But I didn't, I blew all the opportunities due to fear, or pigeons, and even a dog one time.

_'At least I've had more time to evaluate my feelings.'._ I'm even more sure of my feelings than before, and I can't deny I've fallen for her. In fact, I feel as if I'm still falling, and I still can't see the bottom.

"Can you help me with this?" MC asks, struggling with a pearl necklace.

She likes pearls for their more classic beauty. I made note of that for some reason, surprising me that she didn't prefer sparkling jewels. _'She really isn't like any woman I've met before._'.

I quickly wipe my hands on my black skirt, the one I used to wear at C&R, and go to clasp the necklace. She holds up her hair for me, and my nimble fingers quickly fasten the necklace around her neck. I allow my fingers to linger on her nape a few seconds more than necessary, and I hear her breath hitch.

"There we go, breathtaking," I comment. "Absolutely so.".

She averts her eyes and her face takes on a pink glow. "Thank you, Jaehee.". She swallows. "You look lovely yourself.".

I swear one could feel the electric tension in the room. At least, I think that's what it is. These past few weeks have been wonderful, and awkward, and absolutely terrifying, but in the best way possible. I don't want to lose this, but I don't want to push too hard it crumbles.

There's a car honk from out front, startling us both. I smooth down my tucked blouse out of habit, and nod my head towards the stairs. "Shall we go, my dear?" I say almost without thinking. I immediately regret it, seeing her shocked face. She doesn't respond, maybe she doesn't know how to. I laugh and quickly cover up, "I've been talking to Seven too much," I say nervously. Since when do I call him Seven?! I hope she didn't pick up on that...

"Yeah. Let's, um, let's go," she says quickly before brushing past me.

I scrunch my nose in thought. She's been acting strangely since her date with Zen. Sometimes she acts like we're bestfriends before turning around and acting like strangers. I really hope it isn't because I'm freaking her out. Just another reason on the list of why I haven't asked her out yet.

.

.

**MC POV**

.

Oh Jaehee what are you doing to my heart. I'm trying to give up on these feelings before one of us gets hurt.

I hide my face from her and sit between Seven and Yoosung in the limo.

"Isn't this great, MC?" Yoosung says with excitement. "You didn't get to ride the limo with us last time.".

"Oh yeah, Jaehee picked me up from Rika's," I say, remembering the first time I saw her face to face.

* * *

_'I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't like me? She's never even seen my face, everything we've talked about could be a lie. This connection we've made. What if it doesnt transfer off screen?_

_Ive felt closer to her in these past few days than I have to _anyone_ in a very long time... I don't want to lose that._

_I snap myself back to reality. _'Stop overthinking dammit. Calm down MC, it's going to be okay. If she's _anything_ like you think she is, she'll like you,' _this thought calms me down. _

_She'll like me, even if not the same way I like her. I've always fallen fast anyways. It'll probably blow over soon, right?_

_I swallow my doubt and wait for a message saying I can come out, but instead I get a knock on the door. _

_Almost immediately all my worries resurface and I begin to panic slightly. _

_"MC, It's me, Jaehee. Are you ready?" I hear from the other side of the door. _

_I take a shaky breath and steel myself for what lies beyond the door. With a small smile, I open the door to a woman even more beautiful than in the pictures. _

_I can feel my mind blanking as I try not to stare. She's real. This is all real and she's right here. _

_My smile grows wider despite me trying to stop it, "Ready when you are.". _

_She gives me a once over with a slightly open mouth, "Luciel said you were pretty, now I know what he meant. You look lovely, MC," she says softly._

_Hearing her say that is so much different than when she compliments me on text, or over a call. _

_She clears her throat, "Shall we go?" she asks. _

_"Yes, Jaehee," I grin ear to ear, "we shall.".' _

* * *

"Seven to MC, are you there?" I hear, drawing me out of thought. "We're here," he says, "The others went in already.".

"Oh, okay," I reply, still in the middle of coming back to reality.

"Whatcha thinkin' there, MC? You were dazed out for a while.".

"I'm doing the right thing, giving up on Jaehee, right?" I ask him, still looking down.

He puts his arm on my shoulder, "I don't know. I can't hack into peoples brains sadly. Feelings are very complex codes. I _do_ know, however, that it's a good thing you aren't worrying about it as much.". He chuckles, "You have a lot less '_what does it mean?!' _panics.".

"Yeah," I mutter. "You're right.". I throw my head back with a groan, "I need a drink.".

"Lucky for you, we have plenty of booze inside!". He scoots out of the limo, readjusts his suit sleeves, and smooths down his vest, before nodding for me to follow. "Now, let's walk in like we own the place," he links his arm with mine, "Cause technically, we kinda do.".

I chuckle and we head in, a spring in his step. We mingle with some of the other guests, Sevens arm staying with mine the whole time. After convincing a few people to donate, we find the rest of the group already at one of the tables.

"The red and gold table cloths were a good choice," I note as Seven and I sit down, "It looks so fancy in here.". Out of habit, I ended up choosing the seat next to Jaehee's. This really isn't going to help my case if I keep doing stuff like this.

I pour myself a glass of champagne, and quickly drink it before I begin pouring a second glass.

My glass only gets half full before Jaehee puts her hand on my arm, causing me to stop. "MC, what are you doing?" she asks, clearly concerned.

"I just... Feel like celebrating tonight," I excuse. I give my most dazzling smile, though it doesn't compare to Zen's. "We have a lot to be happy about after all! So much has happened and it's only been seven months.".

Seven perks up, "So it's Seven O Seven Seven?".

"Yeah," I laugh, "There's probably seven things to be happy about that has happened.".

"Like Elizabeth the Third," Jumin says.

"You had her before though, I think MC meant more like... Taking a chance," Zen replies.

"The shop," I add.

"My new internship at C&R!" Yoosung says, "Even though sometimes it's hard..."

"To the revival of the RFA!" Seven exclaims.

"To pursuing my dream," Jaehee comments. She drinks down a glass of champagne, swirling it between sips. When she finishes, she adds "None of these would be possible without you, MC."

"That's right," Yoosung agrees, "Who knows what I'd be doing if MC didnt show up.".

"There probably wouldn't have been any more parties either," Zen points out.

"I'd be at home alone," Seven says solemnly.

Jumin lifts his glass, "I believe this calls for a toast. To MC, for changing our lives for the better, as far as we can tell.". He then takes a sip of his glass.

Everyone else lifts their glasses with a nod and drinks, and I cant't help but smile.

"You guys!" I say, eyes getting moist. "I'm glad to have met you guys too.".

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

We all drink from our glasses, Luciel and I knocking ours down.

I really shouldn't be drinking so much so fast. But I want all the liquid courage I can have, I want to tell MC, no, show her how much I like her.

After another drink, my head starts feeling fuzzy.

_**'You should stop,'**_my brain tells me, but I don't listen. One more cant hurt, could it? Or maybe two?

I look at her, and she's more beautiful than ever. My nervousness starts kicking in, and my palms get sweaty at the thought of confessing. I take another sip from my glass to cool my nerves.

Excusing myself, I go to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face, bringing me to my senses for a moment. "What am I doing?" I ask my reflection, my words slightly echoing through the empty stalls.

I drank too much. What, three, maybe four glasses? I groan, this is going to make tomorrow miserable. I don't know what's worse, the fact I know the champagne hasn't fully kicked in yet, or the fact that MC had way more than I did. I've only seen her drink so much once or twice.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and smile at myself in the mirror. I then walk out to see MC talking to a man in a suit, and stop a few feet from them.

She looks very, very gorgeous right now. _'I want to touch her, kiss her.'_. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sigh. _'Now I'm tainting my image of her in my head.'_.

There's something about her, I cant help but stare.

The man cracks a joke and she laughs with a smile that almost kills me. I feel slightly jealous I'm not the one making her smile like that, but at the same time, it's infectious. I feel a thin smile spread on my face as they wrap up their conversation.

_'One day, maybe she'll be happy like that because of me.'. _

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

After a while, the crowd starts thinning, and the alcohol is setting in, causing my head to feel light. Jaehee looks way prettier to drunk me.

After a few too many drinks and hours of mingling with the guests, Jumin drops Jaehee and I off.

We both lean on each other for support, giggling as we climb the stairs.

I tell Jaehee, "I'm going to sleep now," and start wobbling towards my room.

I reach my doorway and that's when I notice Jaehee followed me. She has her hand on the doorknob, and I turn to face her. She has a look in her eyes I've never seen before. One of determination.

"What is-"

She interrupts, saying "I want you," and then pushes my back onto the door as she starts kissing my neck.

I let out a sharp breath as she sends chills down my spine. Is this a dream? No, this is too real. "Jae-Jaehee," I mutter.

This is everything I've been hoping for in the past half a year. But this isn't us. This is the alcohol. She opens my door and soon is pushing me backwards onto my bed.

She brings her face to mine and pulls me in close by the hips. She leans in and at the last second I turn my head out of the way. "This isn't right," I tell her.

"I thought you wanted this...".

"Not now not like this. We're both drunk, Jaehee," I laugh hysterically. "You wouldn't do this, I know you wouldn't.".

"But what if I did want this?" she asks, still confused.

"You wouldn't," I answer, chest hurting as I state reality, "This is just the alcohol. You would never actually want this.".

"But I-"

"Please just get out for now," I ask with a shaking voice.

You'll never want this, and I need to accept that. You're just a horny drunk is all. Why would you ever want this.

She opens her mouth as if to say something, then closes it and nods. "If that's what you want. I'm sorry, MC.".

She leaves and the door clicks shut, and I bury my tear covered face into my pillow.

I can't do this anymore. I need a break from this, from her, from everything. If I don't take one, I'll just hurt even more.

.

.

**Chapter 14. End.**

.

* * *

**A/N: UPDATE FREQUENCY NOTE! IGNORE IF YOU DON'T CARE!**  
**Okay! For starters, I am truly sorry for the lack of updates and long waits. Fall is a very busy season for me and between school, work, and my barely existent social life, I only have a few hours to work on this fic on the weekends. On top of all this, several unexpected issues have popped up.**

** I'd much rather post less often than make a very short episode every week because I feel shortening the length would ruin some of the flow between chapters. To everyone still reading and supporting this fiction, I appreciate you and your patience!**

** I promise I'm working as much as I can and hopefully I can resume a more stable schedule, but for now updates will be irregular. I will NOT be giving up on this fic so don't worry though! Thank you, and see you soon! ~ Thank you for your understanding, Des. **

* * *

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jumin: "Surely it's a bad sign when MC gets this hammered."  
**

**Yoosung: "We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine! A yellow submarine!"**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	15. Not Again Ep15

**Mystic Radio Ep. 15: Not Again**

* * *

**MC POV**

.

It's the Saturday after the party and Jaehee and I haven't spoken since. Every time she tries to talk to me, I ignore her and find something that I have to do, or ignore her completely.

I head over to the corner booth, "I brought you cookie, Cole, on the house."

Without taking his eyes off his notepad, he takes the cookie with his free hand. "Thank you MC, I really appreciate it.". He drums his pencil on the paper, "MC, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all. The shop is kinda empty since it's so close to closing time anyways," I point out.

He points at the seat across from me with his pencil. I take a seat and he looks up for the first time, grabbing his coffee cup. He frowns when he sees it's empty and puts it off to the side with a sigh, "I'm working on a song and," then leaning forward and completely changing his tone, "why are you avoiding Miss Kang?"

"What, what do you mean?" I ask, taken aback by his sudden seriousness.

"You heard me.". He leans back and crosses his arms. "It's none of my business, but I'm a curious person. So why are you acting so weird? She clearly has something to tell you."

"I-I-", because it's better for us both? Because I'm scared of what she'll say when we do talk? "You're right. It isn't your business, so I will not be entertaining your curiosity.".

I get up to leave, and he tells me, "I don't know what's going on, but you guys need to work it out. It's obviously bothering your partner and it's affecting the taste of my coffee.".

I ignore him as I go back to wiping down tables and preparing to close the shop.

The second I flip our sign to 'closed' I quickly hang up my apron and go upstairs.

"MC?" I hear called behind me.

I rush to my room, ignoring Jaehee's call, and start packing my overnight bag. Jaehee knocks on the door. "I'm a little busy right now Jaehee," I tell her.

"I know but can we please just talk?". I pause for a moment before continuing to pack even faster than before. "Please MC, I haven't hardly seen you in days.".

I sling my bag onto my shoulder. I open the door and find Jaehee right on the other side, obviously upset. It breaks my heart but I brush it aside. "I know, and you wont see me for a few more. I just have some stuff to think about.". Time away is the best way to get over someone right?

"Why are your bags packed?" she asks as I brush by her, heading out.

"I'm going to Seven's and I'll be back to open on Monday.".

"MC," she protests as I grab my keys, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I'm my own person I don't need your permission," I chide.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she says defensively.

I start heading downstairs only for Jaehee to grab my keys away from me.

"Give me my keys," I order.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on," her voice softens. "So I was drunk, I made a mistake, but-".

So it really was a mistake. Something inside me snaps and I hear my voice break. "Yes because the idea of doing something like that with me would be horrible.".

"What?"

Crap.

I snatch my keys back and run down the stairs with Jaehee following.

"MC damnit wait. Stop being so childish!" she calls out.

"Oh so I'm a child now?" I casually ask.

I get in my car and lock the doors. Jaehee bangs on the passenger side window. I try to start my car but it chokes out.

She leans down and looks at me though, leaning on the door. "MC, please stop being so _frustratingly_ stubborn," she says through the glass while I furiously try to get the engine started.

"Just leave me the hell alone! I'm leaving because I need _space_." I scream, pushing back tears. My voice much quieter this time, I say "Just let me go," just loud enough to be heard through the glass.

"MC! I-". Her hand slides from the window side and her entire body slumps. "...Fine," she relents, muffled through the glass.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

I watch hopelessly as MC speeds off towards Luciel's house, standing there until the car is out of sight. Maybe it's for the best to get some time away. I want to tell her how I feel, but knowing my luck, I'll just scare her off even more.

I want to apologize for what I did that night, but she wont let me. I go back inside slamming the door shut behind me and let out a frustrated scream.

I plop down into one of the cafe's chairs and run my hand through my now long hair.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" I mutter.

I go upstairs and curl up on the couch. Some romantic comedy plays in the background but I dont pay attention to it. I grab a book and let my thoughts drift away with the pages.

About half an hour later, my phone rings. I'm slightly disappointed to see Luciel's name pop up.

"Sick of MC already?" I ask, still upset about the earlier incident.

"She already left?" he asks.

I sit upright, ".. Yes she already left. About half an hour ago? Shouldn't she be there by now?"

"Well she's not. I cant reach her cell and I cant even track it.".

"What do you mean you cant find it?!" I ask with a sense of urgency. "You're the hacker god! You can find any phone as long as it's within service range.".

Just then, another call comes over the line.

"One second Luciel.".

I switch to the new caller. It's an unknown number. "Hello?" I ask with uncertainty.

"Is this Miss Kang?" the responder asks.

"Yes, why?" I say, a bit of worry in my tone. "How did you get my number?".

"You're listed as the emergency contact for MC Park," Oh no. Please no. "- there's been an accident.".

My body turns ice cold.

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

The car starts and I head off without saying goodbye. I look back through my mirror and see Jaehee still standing there.

My head hurts a little and my tears blur my vision. Why did I lash out at her? "Damnit!" I curse as I hit my steering wheel. I'll have to apologize when I get back, but for now, I'm going to try my best to focus on other things. This weekend is for me, selfish intentions or not.

There has to be a way to fix this. I'll figure it out later though. Now is not the time for this.

I was so distracted I didn't notice the light ahead had turned red. I go to hit the breaks, but all nothing happens. All the gauges hit zero, and the engine stops.

"No no no!" I slam my foot on the break but it does little to help. My car continues it's course.

...right into the intersection.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

Accident?

I feel my heart drop to my stomach. I try to ask if she's okay, or what happened, but all I can do is sit silently.

"We're taking her to Two Point hospital*.". I sit in stunned silence. "We're working on finding out what happened. As far as we can tell, she drove right into traffic and another car hit the drivers side.". A few more moment's pass, and I hear a questioning "Miss Kang?".

"Oh, yes. I'll be there," I say hang up the phone. I sit in disbelief.

_'This isn't real. This can't be real. This is not real,' _I tell myself as I start sprinting down the sidewalk. My sprint becomes a full on run and I start thanking Zen for working out with me. I catch the bus right before it takes off and sit down wringing my hands.

The, supposed to be short, drive seems to take an eternity.

The bus stops a few blocks from the hospital and decide I can't afford to wait for all the other stops and passengers. I run as fast as my legs can take me. I bolt through the doors and get to the receptionist desk, out of breath.

I slam my hands on the desktop, "Where is she. MC. MC Park, where is she.".

"She was just brought in a few minutes ago, I'm assuming you're Jaehee Kang?"

"_Tell me where she is_," I demand. "Yes! I'm Miss Kang, where's my friend!?".

"I'm sorry ma'am but unless you're a family member, I'm going to have to ask you to take a seat in the waiting room.".

She gets a call and holds up a finger for me to wait. "Oh hello sir. Yes? Sir but our polic- yes sir I'm aware. My mistake.".

She turns to me and I await anxiously as she contemplates something.

"You're free to go. Room four-twenty-seven. Second floor. You'll want to turn right after you exit the elevator."

I dash off without another word. The elevator starts to shut but I manage to get my arm through and stop the doors. I push the second floor. My breathless and hasty entry making a few of the other elevator goers cast weird glances but I don't pay any mind to them.

I get to the second floor and my eyes scan the numbers. _'twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven!'_

I pause my hand on the doorknob. _'Please let this be a misunderstanding.'_. I gulp down my fears and open the door.

_No._

_**NO.**_

I see a battered MC lying before me on the hospital bed. The heart-monitor has a steady beep chime that I'm all too familiar with. There's a mask on her face and fluids attached to her arm. Her leg is in a cast and elevated, strung to the ceiling.

There's a man sitting in a chair in the corner, that rises when I enter the room. I slowly walk up to MC's bedside. This all feels so surreal...

"You must be Miss Kang," he says. I nod slowly. "She's in stable condition. The other car hit her directly. She's very lucky to be alive.".

"Why did the crash happen. She's always careful, she wouldn't have purposefully run a red-light," I say, remembering what I was told over the phone.

"The authorities are investigating right now," he says gruffly. "I'll give you guys some space. The doctor should be in at any moment.".

I stand there, looking at her cut up face, staring at the medical equipment. The constant beeping becoming deafening.

I hear the door open. "Are you a relative to the patient?". I turn around to face the doctor. Her eyes have bags under them and she's looking at a chart on a clipboard. I wonder how long she's been here.

"No. I'm her partner," I answer, my voice hollow.

"Are there any family members you can contact?".

I shake my head no. "I don't have a way to call her mom. Her dad left them ages ago.".

"I see. How about we step outside into the hall?".

I don't answer, keeping my eyes glued to the bed.

"She will be alright. There are some things I'd like to discuss, and it'll be good to get you out of the room for a bit.".

I bite my lip, looking at the door, then back at MC. I quietly answer, "Yeah, okay.".

The doctor leads me out and starts asking me standard questions such as any medical history knowledge or if she's alergic to any of the medication. I answer best I can, zoning out occasionally, noticing the strangest things.

The third light down the left of the hall flickers every four seconds.

"She's stable, but she's in a coma, and has a broken leg. But I think she should be able to make a full recovery. She's very lucky those are the only major injuries.".

The doctors pen pocket is crooked ever so slightly, and her hair is a bit disheveled, presumably from working so long.

"Can I call our friends?" I ask.

"Yes. Visiting hours are over at ten.". With that, she goes off to take care of something else.

I send a message out to the messenger before pocketing my phone, followed by a series of buzzing.

* * *

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom. **

**.**

**Jaehee Kang:** "MC is in the hospital."

**Jaehee Kang:** "Two Point, to be exact. 427, second floor."

**Jumin: **"I know. She's in one of my father's Hospitals. I got her upgraded to a bigger room.".

**707:** "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?!"

**Zen has entered the chatroom.**

**.**

**Jumin:** "Yes I knew, and didnt have time. I'm already on my way."

**Zen:** "I'll be there. I'll tell the director I dont feel well and cut practice."

**Yoosung: **"I'm coming! I have to tell my guild I gotta go."

**707:** "I'll be there in five."

**Yoosung:** "You live at least fifteen minutes away though."

**707: **"I have a fast car, I'm going to use it."

**Jumin:** "Please do not be so insensitive about driving recklessly given the circumstances."

**Zen**: "Mister CEO has a point, as much as I hate to admit it."

* * *

The group continues to talk, but I ignore it all. I go back inside the room and notice a fold-able chair in the corner, so I take it and put it by her bedside. Sitting down I tap my foot on the tile, being the only other sound in the room.

The sun is setting outside by now, the fading light streaming though the curtains that are closed about a quarter of the way.

I rest my arms on the sidebar of the bed, careful not to touch any of the equipment. I bury my head in my arms, tears trickling down my nose.

The last thing I said to her was that she was selfish. What if she never wakes up? What if...

"I'm so sorry," I choke out. "I'm so sorry," I say again, and again.

"Please. I can't lose you too.". I beg, even though I don't know who I'm begging to, I beg with all my will. "Please, not again.".

.

.

.

**Chapter 15. End.**

* * *

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! What a blindside collision!... Too soon?**

**I'm not entirely sure about the standard procedure for a car accident and, believe it or not, googling it doesn't give much help. Sorry if this is inaccurate!**

**.**

***Two Point Hospital is a fun hospital management simulation game**

* * *

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jaehee: "The fan wobbles slightly..."  
**

**707: "I should have just went to pick her up. This is all my fault."**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	16. Not Again Pt2 Ep16

**A/N: Heads up, there's a lot of time skips. I tried to make it flow as best I could, but hopefully it won't be confusing or anything. Yay 2 AM writing!  
**

**Today we have another music chapter! This time, it's "Sad Song" by _We the Kings._ I recommend checking it out for the best experience!**

**Mystic Radio Chapter 16: Not Again Pt.2**

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

I lie with my head rested on the side of MC's hospital bed. The only noise coming from the heart monitor. There's a knock on the door, but I say nothing, too consumed in my own thoughts.

Will MC be alright? Or will history just repeat itself? The doctor said she was stable, she'll recover.

_**They lied once before, they could do it again...**_

It's hard to stay positive with this overwhelming sense of dread filled Déjà vu. I feel someone tap a hand on my shoulder.

"Jaehee?" I lift my head up and see Zen's eyes looking at me, a dark sadness fills his expression that I've never seen before. "How are you holding up?" he asks, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

I can't muster the words to speak. This feels more dreamlike than anything. I just need to wake up. Unwilling to speak, I look at him and he gives me a knowing glance.

Luciel groans, "Why is there a coffee machine in here if it's so slow?", gripping his hair in frustration.

They're all here. They all came. My lip curves upward just barely, I won't be alone. I look back at the battered and bandaged MC on the bed. _'You won't be alone either. I'll make sure of it,'_ I vow.

Yoosung moves to the wall and slides down it, banging his head against it, leaning back. His voice cracks, saying "I just raided with her last night. She was... And now she...". His eyes are hollow, and his usual perky personality has completely reversed.

Luciel is too busy tinkering with the coffee machine to notice what's going on. Or maybe he just can't handle it.

Jumin sits in the corner chair, his usual grumpy face looking even grumpier than usual. Even our stone-faced CEO is getting affected like this.

Zen is still standing behind me. His lower lip quivers and his rubs his eyes, taking deep shaky breaths.

Everyone is showing their concerns, but I just feel empty, and a numbness tingle takes over my body. Even my mind has gone silent. It's as if I'm watching a movie, or playing some sick twisted game. Nothing feels real. I slowly reach and grab MC's hand with mine, gripping it a little too tightly. I run my thumb in circles over the back of her hand, the monitor in steady pace with my movement.

"She's going to be okay," Zen says as he pulls up a chair next to me. "She's going to be fine.". He's trying to keep it together, but his voice cracks at the end. It feels more like he's reassuring himself more than me.

Luciel slams his hand on the counter, startling Yoosung. "I should have just picked her up!" he says. "Or looked at her car ages ago.". He paces back and forth in front of the complimentary coffee maker, now in pieces. Running his hands through his hair, "I'm supposed to be the smart one, I'm supposed to fix this stuff.".

"It's not your fault," I quietly say.

Yoosung agrees, "No one knew this would happen, the doctor said she should be fine.".

"How do you know she'll be fine?!" Luciel snaps. "Look at her!", he points, "Does that look _fine_?! How do you know it isn't my fault?!" he says, jabbing his finger in his chest.

_'Because, It's my fault...'_

The doctor quietly comes in, "You guys sound pretty worked up... I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over, unless you're family, you have to leave.".

_'It's my fault. If I hadn't gotten so drunk, or if I had just...'_

Luciel takes one last look at the hospital bed before storming out. He mumbles "I can't stand this anymore," under his breath as he leaves the room. Everyone else stands in stunned silence.

Yoosung stands up with an obvious lack of spirit, "We should go...".

"I'm not leaving," I state. rage bubbling up inside me. _'I can't leave after what I've done.'_.

"But miss-"

"I said I'm not leaving!" I hiss through gritted teeth. "You can't make me leave! I have a black belt in judo. You- you can't make me," I say fighting back tears.

Zen wraps his arms behind me and hugs me softly but firmly. "Jaehee," he softly speaks, "I know you don't want to leave-".

Ignoring the pain in my head, I croak back "Then you know I'm not going to.".

I hear Jumin's voice behind me, "Give us a moment," he tells the nurse.

He walks up to me, and crouches down, so even though I'm sitting, I can clearly see his face. He opens his mouth and I prepare for a lecture. But instead, his face softens.

He stands back up, "Mister, my father owns this hospital, and this woman here is basically family to the patient," he speaks in the same voice he would use to pitch ideas for investors. One that I'm very familiar with, but still amazes me how he can sound so confident given the situation. "I assure you, if you do us this favor, the facility will receive a generous increase in budget. And possibly a generous raise for you...".

The nurse mulls this over before deciding, "I don't see much harm in it. As long as the lady pretends she is related or married to the patient, it'll be okay this once.".

I give a nod of thanks to Jumin as he exits the room, the others follow behind him. Zen gives me a light hug before leaving.

I stop holding back my tears and let them fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I say through choked sobs. "Why did I yell at, at you? You, you were being stub- no, I should have just let you have your sp-space.". I lay my head on the bed again, covering my head with my arms as I stare at the floor. "If... If I didn't push you to talk these past few days... You wouldn't, you wouldn't be here.".

* * *

After an eternity, the sun peeks through the window. Have I really been here all night?

The doctors had come to check in every few hours, they explained MC was in a coma and she would probably wake up in a few days, possibly a few months. It did little to ease the feeling in my chest from seeing her like this.

I feel so... _Helpless_...

_**It's because I am. It's my fault she left. I should have stopped her, begged her to stay.**_

_**All. My. Fault.**_

The words echo in my head and I put my hands to the sides of my head and push as if I'll be able to squeeze out the voice. But I know it's true. I know it's right, and theres nothing I can do to stop it.

I get snapped out of my daze when there's a knock on the door. I ask "Hello? Who's there?" with a weak scratchy voice.

A police officer enters the room. "Miss Kang?" she asks. I nod. "We've figured out the cause of the crash. Your partner here had a bad ignition switch, causing the engine to choke out at the intersection.".

"The other car... how are they?" I ask, my eyes not meeting the officer.

"They got off with a few broken ribs. All things considered, everyone is very lucky to have lived.".

It doesn't feel lucky. It doesn't feel lucky at all. It's not fair that people were hurt, people could have been killed all because of some small little part.

"Is that all?" I croak.

"Yes ma'am.".

"Please, leave then," I ask, wanting to be alone. They give a nod and head out.

I curl my legs into the chair and wrap my arms around myself.

.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV, Tuesday.**

.

Luciel sips his coffee, "Jaehee, you have to go home soon.". His eyes have dark circles and he looks like he was the one in the crash.

"I don't want to," I say.

"I know, but you closed the shop yesterday," he points out as he sits on next to me. "It's already been two days and you haven't left since you got here.".

I know he's right, I can't stay here forever.

"You need to go home, get your bearings. Drink some tea or coffee or whatever," he sniffs, "and please for the love of honey chips, take a shower."

"But what if she wakes up while I'm gone?" I ask, still reluctant to leave.

"Then I'll have the doctors contact you. You need rest," he says, fixing his jaw. He looks sadly at the unconscious MC, "We can't help her by staying here.". He downs the rest of his blackened coffee and crumples up the paper cup.

"I thought you didn't like black coffee, because it's bitter.".

"I don't want anything sweet right now," he replies halfheartedly. He stands up, "Come on, I'll take you home.". He throws the crumpled cup at the trash can in the corner, but it hits the rim and bounces onto the floor. He doesn't acknowledge it and keeps walking.

I glace back at MC one last time. _'Please be okay.'_.

* * *

Luciel drops me off at the shop without a word. I enter, running my hand along the tabletops and walls as I go upstairs. I half expect to see MC on the couch playing some game, or cooking dinner. Instead there's just silence. I turn on the light and put my keys in the bowl.

I decide to follow Luciel's advice and take a shower, but I can't focus on it. I end up staring at the wall until I'm forced to get out from the cold water. I go and get dressed in my room, and that's when I hear it.

The faint static of the Radio MC gave me. "Shut up," I tell it. The signal gets stronger. "Stop!" I scream as if it will have an effect on the old radio.

.

_'-out you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold..._

_._

I grab it and frantically turn the dials, trying to turn it off. I click every button, but it just gets louder.

.

_...Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm..._

_._

I put it in the corner and start covering it with pillows.

I can't do this right now. _'Please stop, stupid mystic radio.'_

_._

_Without you, I'm just a sad song.'_

_._

I finally smother it and block off the sound. Collapsing backwards onto my bed, I start wiping away the tears that have formed. I grip the covers and hide myself under the, allowing myself to drift asleep.

* * *

"Please come again," I say with a forced smile and unenthusiastic voice. I was able to keep it together when I opened, but as the day went on I just became more and more drained.

I almost don't notice when Cole comes up to the counter. "What happened?"

"What are you doing here? You're early," I say.

"No... I'm not," he turns and points at the clock above the doorway. "See, four o'clock, same time as usual.".

"Oh, I'll get your coffee right away.".

He leans over the counter to call after me, "Espresso.".

"...Right. Of course.".

I hand him his espresso, and he once again asks, "What happened? You guys were closed Monday, yesterday too. And MC isn't here today.".

"I don't have time to entertain your curiosity, I have to make more coffee," I say.

"For whom?" he gestures around the room. "It's pretty empty, aside from that old couple and those high school students.".

He points at the teenagers, some of our other regulars, Jacob and Emma*.

"It's complicated," I answer.

"You had a fight, huh? I was wondering how long it'd take before she snapped at your blatant unknowingness."

"Yeah, we had a fight... But what do you-"

He cut's me off, handing me the money for his espresso, "But that doesn't explain why you weren't here yesterday, or why MC's car has been missing.".

"You noticed?"

"I walk by almost everyday to get to band practice, of course I noticed."

"Oh..." A lump grows in my throat, "She... Her car...".

He notices my distress and doesn't push any further, saying "It's not my business though." He then walks off to his usual corner booth.

.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV, Thursday.**

.

Time flies by in a daze, and I find myself walking down the winding hospital halls. My feet moving on their own accord, already knowing their destination. I've been coming everyday after closing time. I'm pretty sure the route has become muscle memory by now.

I shrug off my bag the second I get through the door, returning to my usual seat by MC's bedside.

I lay my head on an empty spot below her hand, using my arm to prop my head up.

"Cole misses you," I say. "I still don't know if you can actually hear me... Zen came and visited earlier apparently. He's a nice guy, I don't know how you didn't see that.".

If you had just chosen him, maybe I wouldn't have made a move on you. Maybe I would have gotten over these feelings.

_**It always comes back to me...**_

"I miss you, please come back," my vision gets blurry, "There are things I need to apologize for, feelings I have to tell you... Please.". But the only response I get is the beeping from the monitor.

.

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

_Where am I? It's dark... My dreams don't usually take this long. I rub my eyes and my sight slowly comes to focus on a childs room. I'm hit with a wave of nostalgia and memories and I realize, this is _my_ old room. _

_It's a small, cramped, room with several animal posters strewn on the walls. The blue paint is peeling off in some spots. _

_I hear shouting downstairs, "I can't do this anymore!" a mans voice yells._

_Why does that voice sound so familiar... I go down the familiar hall and peek around the corner._

_'Dad?'. With a stubble covered chin and hole filled shirt, I see my father for the first time in decades. _

_"I need a break, one way or another," he says as he slams the door behind him. I hear the car start outside, and I know that this is the last time I'll see him. _

_I run to the front door to try and stop him, tell him it was a mistake. I try and turn the handle but it doesnt open. I watch helplessly through the door window_

_I try to scream, "Come back!" but instead the voice comes from behind me. _

_I turn around and see my mother dressed in her diner uniform. I turn back towards the window and notice how late it's gotten. The furniture has moves slightly, and I know this is years after my father left. And I also know that means my mother is on her way to her third job. _

_"Come back," she says, but the voice isn't hers. It's more of a honeyed tone, unlike the protective motherly one. _

_"Come back," echos through the room. This time I identify it as Jaehee's. _

_"Jaehee? Where are you?". _

_I try the front door again and this time it opens. I step though and find myself in Jaehee's room. _

_What was I doing? _

_"Come back," she says, patting the spot next to her on the bed._

_I look down and I'm in my usual flannel nightwear. Hesitantly, I lay next to her on the bed. _

_"Bad dream again?" she asks in a soothing voice. "Don't worry, I'm here now.". She wraps me in her arms and pulls me closer. "Do you want this to be real, MC?"._

_"What do you mean?" I laugh, "This _is_ real."._

_She whispers in my ear, "You need to wake up, and. Come. Back."._

* * *

Why is my leg suspended? It hurts a bit too. What happened?

I ease my eyes open only to be met with a blinding light. This isn't my room... I lift my head up a little. '_I'm in a hospital?'_.

I look to see what's grabbing my hand. "Jaehee?"

She slowly lifts her head in disbelief. Her eyes are red, was she crying? Her face morphs from disbelief to pure joy.

With a teary eyed smile that goes from ear to ear, she says, "MC, you're back.".

.

.

.

**Chapter 16. End.**

* * *

***Jacob and Emma might end up being recurring background characters in my fics, even though they belong to _Choices_ "High school story" universe.**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**MC: "I feel like I'm in a trance."  
**

**Yoosung: "I can't focus on my game."  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	17. Before It's Too Late Ep17

**Music chapter! This is the song that made me want to write this fic because it felt so fitting. Listening to it inspired a good chunk of the story, so I hope you enjoy! I recommend listening before you read, as always. It's **_**"Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop"**_** by **_**Landon Pigg.**_

**A/N: This is a really short chapter but there was really no reason/way to drag it out without adding a bunch of uneccisarry filler. I promise, it's worth it though!**

**Mystic Radio chapter 17: Before it's too late.**

* * *

**Jaehee POV **

.

After a week, the hospital finally agreed MC was safe to be discharged, to be taken home.

Finally, home will feel like home again...

I made sure to visit everyday, as soon as the shop closed I'd be sprinting out the door. And every time I arrived, I'd open the door and immediately be greeted by a smiling MC. My heart would thump in my chest, and I would tell myself I needed to tell her my feelings soon before it was too late. But I wanted to wait a while longer, until she was well again. I resolved to tell her when she was released, which is today.

And I'm terrified.

I already almost lost her, I don't want to lose her again.

* * *

_' I feel a stirring on the bed before hearing a voice I was scared I never would again. "Jaehee?"._

_I lift my head, eyes still moist, and look at her blankly for a split second. Wondering if it was just my imagination. I quickly realize this is real, and my heart speeds up, my face breaking into a smile so wide it makes my cheeks hurt. _

_"MC, you're back," I choke out. My eyes start to water again but for an entirely different reason. _

_"What happened?" she asks, wincing as she puts her hand to her head. "I remember fighting and-"_

_"I'm so sorry!" I all but shout. I grab her hand and look her in the eyes, causing her brows to scrunch together. "I shouldn't have said those, those _things_! I was being childish, not you. If I had just tried harder to make you stay, maybe you... you wouldn't have..."._

_She squeezes my hand, "Jaehee, it isn't your fault. My memory is a bit hazy at the moment. I just remember bits and pieces, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine.". _

_"I was so terrified MC," I bury my head in the sheets, still holding onto her hand._

_I feel her hesitantly start stroking and playing with my hair, becoming more sure of it over time. I relax and take a deep breath, enjoying her touch. _

_"I'm here now, Jaehee. I can't imagine how hard this was, given your mom..."._

_I raise my head to look at her, chin still on the bed as she plays with my long hair. "MC, you could have died, worry about yourself a bit more please.". _

_She laughs lightly before wincing, "Everything is sore. I feel like I was hit by a truck.". _

_"Car, actually."_

_"And I know I could have died, but I didn't," she says in a soft voice. "I'm not going anywhere."._

_"You're too calm about this near-death experience," I pout. _

_She rolls her eyes, "I'm alive now and that's the important part, no sense of getting scared about something that already happened," she says, "I'll just... take the bus a lot more. I don't really want to drive again any time soon. Not that I have a car anyways...". _

_The nurse walks in and sees MC awake, "Welcome back to the land of the living. It's been about a week.". With a smile, the leave again saying "I should go tell the doctor you're up now.". _

_I lift my eyes to the sky, 'Thank you God, for all of this.'. Even if he doesn't like my choices, at least he's given me a chance to choose them. '_

* * *

I enter the hospital, for what I hope is the last time, and find MC in a wheelchair at the front. An assistant is there and wheels her outside where the limo, curtasy of Jumin, is waiting to take us home. The assistant and I help her stand up, and the man hands her the crutches she'll be needing for the next two or so months.

We ease her into the seat and soon Mr. Kim is driving us back to the shop.

"I'm really happy you're okay," I say, recalling how torturous that week was.

"Me too," she replies softly. She shifts to face me, "You didn't have to visit every day. I would have been fine.".

"I wanted to be there when you woke up," I simply state.

"But you came even after I woke up.". We sit in silence for moment, neither knowing what to say. In a hushed tone, she eventually adds "Thank you, Jaehee.".

* * *

Nothing else is said for the remainder of the ride. When we arrive, Mr. Kim helps me get MC out of the car. She sends him off with a hug before we go inside.

We enter and she immediately smiles. She closes her eyes and breathes in the smell of coffee that always seems to linger.

"I missed it here," she says.

_'I did too, it's not the same without you.'_

"I love our shop too," I agree. "So many memories.".

She nods, Looking at the wall behind the register "Our first dollar."

"That time Luciel came and drank like five coffees and we had to cut him off because he was spouting conspiracies," I chuckle.

"You teaching me how to make the foam art," she says fondly as she moves over to the machines.

The evening sun coming through the windows illuminates her face and makes her emerald eyes shine. I can't help but stare in awe at the sight.

Eventually we make our way to the staircase. I walk behind her as she hobbles up to make sure she doesn't fall.

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

Home. It's only been two weeks, and one of those I was unconscious, but I missed it. It took me a while to fully get my bearings after waking up. It really just felt like a long dream.

I reach the top of the stairs and find it cleaner than ever before, which doesn't surprise me given Jaehee is a stress cleaner. I can hear the radio through the walls from Jaehee's room, barely recognizable. Filling the room with soft background music.

_'I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you...'_

How ironic.

As much as I don't want to, despite it's why this happened in the first place, I still want some time away from Jaehee. This time I'll just be a bit smarter about it. We had already fixed our problems while I was in the hospital, but it doesn't make it easier to live with the person you cant have.

"I should go to my room," I say as I work my way over.

_'Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you'_

"MC, wait," Jaehee calls before I make it more than a few steps. "Can we talk? Please? I need to tell you something.".

She gestures to the couch. "Yeah, okay. Is something else bothering you?" I ask as I ease myself down, setting the crutches to lean on the side.

_'No one understands me, quite like you do, through all of the shadowy corners of me...'_

She sits next to me and says, "Yes, actually. For a while now.". She folds her hands in her lap before taking a deep breath, "I need to tell you this, before it's too late.". She's obviously anxious, and probably not quite prepared to say whatever it is. Perhaps while I was gone, she fell for Zen.

"I know it scared you, but you'll have plenty of time to talk about it later," I say, trying to put her at ease and take off the pressure. Besides, I dont want to hear about Zen right now.

She averts her eyes and quickly blurts, "It wasn't a mistake.".

_'I never knew, just what it was, about this old coffee shop I loved so much...'_

She continues, "When I told you trying to kiss you while I was drunk was a mistake, I was lying.".

Shocked and also not trusting of my own head, I ask "What do you mean.". I have to be absolutely sure.

"I like you, MC. _Like you, like you._". She starts speaking hurriedly, "And I'm sorry, you're probably disgusted with me but, I really like you. I don't know when I started liking you," she leans in, "but when I saw you with Zen, it just clicked.".

_'Because oh because, I've fallen quite hard over you.'_

I sit wide-eyed in silent shock. She moves as if to grab my hand but stops herself, clenching her hand into a fist and pulling it back to her lap.

"I'll give you some space, I'm sorry and understand if you don't want to be partners anymore.". She gets up and starts walking away.

_'All of the while, I never knew... All of the while...'_

I snap out of my daze, "Jaehee get your butt back here.". I point back to the spot right next to mine. "I can't come to you because of my stupid leg.".

I don't know if I'm about to make a mistake, but I know I wont regret it.

She sits back down and gives me a puzzled look. "Are you mad or-"

_'All of the while... It was you.'_

Before she can finish her sentence, I pull her in by her shoulders and kiss her softly. She startles a bit but soon deepens the kiss and puts her hand on my waist. My heart starts beating rapidly and I'm almost positive she can hear it. She smiles against my lips as we break apart, breathless, our foreheads only inches apart.

"I really, really like you too Jaehee. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," I say with a breathless smile.

Her hand slowly inches back from my waist, her face is as red as a tomato. "Wow," is all she can manage to say.

"Sorry, I know it was sudden," I say bashfully, still grinning like an idiot.

"Can..." she clears her throat, "Can I kiss you again?".

I nod my head. She scoots closer, unsure exactly what to do. She cups my cheek with her right hand, and draws me into another kiss. This one much softer, with a tender touch to it. She kisses me again, and again. Each one giving me chills. When she pulls back, she looks at me doe eyed.

She bites her lip, my heart still racing, before saying, "I've never liked a woman before. It isn't really accepted here and I didn't even consider it a possibility. But," she adds, her voice soft and sweet, "with you... It seems like the most natural thing.".

"Yeah," I agree, "It does, doesn't it?".

Maybe the future isn't going to be like I expected after all. I look into her brown eyes and see vulnerability, but also hope.

Maybe we'll crash and burn, maybe it's generally frowned upon, maybe it's a mistake. But for now? I want to hold on to this moment for as long as I can.

.

.

**Chapter 17. End.**

* * *

**A/N: It finally happened! But don't worry, the story isn't over yet! I still have some things up my sleeve to look forward to in future chapters!**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jaehee: "Ohmygosh ohmygosh did that just happen did I just do that is this all real did-"  
**

**Seven: "I just got the weirdest feeling that my ship just set sail..."  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	18. The Morning After Ep18

**A/N: This episode was shorter than usual, explanation at the bottom. ~ Des**

**Mystic Radio Ep. 18: The Morning After**

* * *

**MC POV**

.

Despite Jaehee's protests, I insisted I work. We compromised that I was to stay in a chair and work the counter, which considering the state of my leg, makes sense. Thankfully the chair _does_ have wheels so I can still give people their sweets. I just cant move much elsewhere. I sit idle, waiting for customers, but we've hit the two P.M. slow hour. I rest my head on my hand, leaning on the countertop as I watch Jaehee clean tables.

Neither of us have talked about last night, but the effects of it are still obvious. Every time I tap her shoulder, or hold her hand a moment longer than necessary to hand her an order, her face becomes a blushing mess.

I still can't believe it. I kissed Jaehee! Not the smartest impulse decision, but probably one of the best. Hopefully, we can discuss it more after we close shop. We both like each other, but I don't know if she's open to start a relationship, or what will happen between us now.

I glance at the clock, only half an hour before two hours till closing time... Cole should be here in an hour and a half. I wonder if he'll notice us acting strangely? He's always been observant. Plus, I guess the fact I have a cast on my leg. He'll probably point that out too.

Time passes without much activity. Business picks up again after three, the usual time for teenagers and college students to come in.

The door clicks open, and a familiar face comes in. "MC! You're back!" Jacob says with a grand white smile. He and his girlfriend* both got accepted to come to Korea for a summer on a school scholarship. Very friendly couple, though, Emma is a bit shy. "I haven't seen you in a while.".

"It's good to be back," I admit. "Where's Emma?" I ask, finding it a bit odd. They almost always come together after work or school.

"She ended up getting called in to work overtime," he says as he runs his hair through his naturally dirty blond hair, an odd sight in South Korea. "Glad I dropped by, I got to see you again!" He says excitedly. How do high schoolers have so much enthusiasm? Is this normal for Americans?

I smile back at him, "Nice to see you too. What's your order going to be today?" I ask.

He leans down, thoroughly looking at all of the various cakes and pastries we have on display. "I think I'll have the lemon cake today.".

I get his order and hand it to him, which he takes with a smile, going off to find a seat. I don't think he's ever ordered the same thing twice. Emma on the other hand, she always orders something chocolate to go with her iced frappacheno.

Cole comes in, same time as usual. He welcomes me back in a monotone voice, and points out my cast like I predicted. He seemed to feel something was off, but didn't make any comments on it.

Once closing time hits, he packs up his notebooks, leaving the shop empty.

"I can help too somehow," I say, not wanting to be useless.

"No," Jaehee replies, "I can handle it. You need to rest that leg," she tells me.

I groan but otherwise don't protest. I watch as she flips chairs onto the table after wiping them off, and making sure each booth is clean.

While she's wiping down a window, I ask "Can we talk? About... Last night?".

She pauses her work before sighing. She drops the cloth onto a table and brings a chair up next to me. Her face is dusted pink, and I can feel my heartrate speed up.

She folds her hands in her lap, "Yes? MC? What, um, is it?".

I start, "So, about the kiss...".

"Do you regret it? I'm sorry if you felt pushed or weren't ready," she quickly speaks up, "I know you were the one that initiated it but I should have stopped you. You could just be overwhelmed by me dumping my emotions on you since you just got out of-"

"_Jaehee!_" I stop her. "Holy crap, calm down!".

"Sorry I... I just don't know what to do," she admits.

I take a deep breath, "No, I don't regret it. Do you?"

"I don't know..." she replies. "This... It isn't because of you!" she explains, "It's all just, a lot to take in and handle. But, I do know I like you...". Her face grows increasingly red, causing her to look to the floor.

I roll my chair over closer and tilt her chin up so she's looking right at me, "I like you too," I say, my heart racing, hands a bit unsteady from nervousness. I let go of her chin, but she doesn't look away. "Do... you want to see where this goes?" I ask, "What _are_ we now?"_._

She pauses to consider my question. "I think that I would, um, like that rather much," she take's a deep breath, "I want to date. I haven't wanted to with anyone in a long time, and I don't want to let this feeling go.". She places her hand over her heart. "It's weird and confusing, but I like it.".

"Okay," I smile, unable to hide my excitement.

She said yes she said yes oh my gosh she said yes. I feel like a dumb teenager again with how much I'm letting my feelings affect me. But at least now, I actually have a chance. I have an opportunity, and I don't plan on ruining it.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

I decide to try cooking dinner now that MC is back. Home cooked meals always taste better than take out, right? I decide to try and make some simple stir-fried chicken.

While I prepare the ingredients, my mind goes off on its own, and I suddenly become very conscious of my appearance and MC's presence on the couch. I straighten my back and focus more on not dropping the knife as I cut the chicken. It's been like this all day... Are feelings usually this distracting? Was I really like this back in college? I dont remember it being like this.

And now, not only am I living with the person I like, but now we're dating. I've never lived with the person I've liked. This is all new territory.

_'Am I acting normal? Or should I act different? Maybe I should relax more... I'm starting to question if the way I do everything is completely wrong...'_.

Kissing her... It was different than with a guy. Softer even. My face gets hot but quickly dies down as I distractedly cut my finger.

I flinch and drop the knife onto the counter. Noticing my finger is bleeding good bit, my face flushes red again but this time out of embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" MC asks, startled.

"Yeah," I say as I put pressure on it, "Just a little cut."

"Are you sure?" she asks. I nod as she gets up and stumbles to the bathroom. "This is why I usually cook, you know," she says, bandage in her hand.

"I could have gotten one. You didn't have to-"

She shifts her weight to her right leg, her good leg, and hands me the bandage with her left hand.

"I know," she says with a soft voice, "but you needed one. I just wish I didn't have these _things_.". She looks down at her crutches and cast.

"I'm so sorry MC, If I had just-"

"Nope!" she silences me with her finger. "It isn't your fault. I should have gotten that old doom box checked out months ago.".

I chuckle, wrapping the bandage onto my finger. "So it's called 'the old doom box' now, huh?"

"After that stunt it pulled? I couldn't _hope_ to find a better name!" she jokes.

She stays in the kitchen as I cook and points out ways I could do things differently, and reminds me to focus when I'm cutting the garlic.

While we wait for the chicken to fry, she asks "Does your finger still hurt?"

"A little bit, why? I ask.

She hesitates at first, grabbing my hand with her free one. She then gains confidence, and looks me right in the eye, kissing the bandaged finger without blinking.

"We're dating now, right?" she asks, mostly wanting reassurance. She lowers my hand but still keeping it clasped in hers.

My entire body heats up and I'm sure even my ears are red. I cover my eyes with my hand, unable to look at her. _'Too hot, too hot.'_. A sqeal noise escapes from my mouth and she laughs gently. It starts sinking in. We are dating! Me! And MC! I feel like such a child for getting thrown off so much by such a simple gesture. The fact she is also a woman makes it an even crazier idea.

"Y-Yeah," I manage.

Despite it's craziness, I can't help but get the feeling this is the beginning of something beautiful. I find myself smiling the rest of the night as MC supervises my cooking, talking about our hopes and dreams as the rest of the world seems to melt away...

.

.

.**Chapter 18. End.**

* * *

**A/N: TL;DR I'm going on break.  
**

**The reason is a mix of holidays, personal/family matters, and frankly burnout. I've been stressing trying to figure out where I'm going with this story as well as trying to update frequently. Because of this, working on this fic has been less enjoyable. For the time being I'm going to take a step back and re-evaluate the plot and how I want to develop the story now that Jaehee and MC are dating. Hopefully this means better quality in chapters! **

**I hope you stick with the series till I can update again! Make sure to subscribe to the series so you know when I return.**

* * *

** Don't worry! The series isn't over yet. But now, there's going to be a lot more fluff. Think of it as a reward for making this far (I just realized how high the word count is...) So thank you for reading, and I hope you'll stick with the story through the last phase. ~ Des**

***Yep, Jacob and Emma are not in this universe (this is sort of a hint at a possible future series) but it's still fun to cameo them! You can read more about **_**their**_** universe in my oneshot Halloween fic.**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jaehee: "Dating... _Dating! _What a crazy idea."  
**

**MC: "I hope this doesn't turn out to be a dream and I just haven't woken up."  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter, and sorry for the inconvenient wait!~Des**


	19. Ice Cream and Kisses Ep19

**Warning: Sensitive homophobia in this chapter, because of course there is.**

* * *

.

**Jaehee POV**

.

.

I flip over the sign to '_closed_' as the last group of customers leave. When I turn around, I see _her_ there, wiping down tables standing on one leg. I roll my eyes at her stubborness and unwillingness to take off work, but can't help but notice the charm of the scene. A warm feeling grows in my chest, and I notice a stray strand of hair. She tries to blow it away but it falls back in place.

I chuckle as I move to tuck it behind her ear. "Much better," I say softly, "now I can see your face.".

MC blushes under my touch, "Thank you, Jaehee." Quickly changing the subject, she says "I was thinking we could go to the new FroYo place that opened up?"

"You know you-"

Predicting my words, she points out "I can walk. It's not too far and I have crutches.".

A mix between the twinkle in her eyes and the knowledge that she'll keep insisting pushes me in. "Fine," I say, "but if you get tired we have to sit down somewhere.".

"Deal!"

With some final preparations, we head off into the evening. The midsummer night breeze carries us down the sidewalk, as I glance at MC every few seconds to make sure she's okay.

Noticing this, she says, "I have a broken leg, im not porcelain.".

"I just want to make sure you don't push yourself," I excuse.

"I know," she says with a sigh. "Look at me," she says. I obey as she stares her emerald eyes straight into my soul. "I'm okay, I promise.".

I feel my shoulders relax a little at this. I know they're just words, and no one can promise their well being, but I believe the promise anyways.

"Alright," I say with a slight tug at the corner of my mouth. "But I'm still going to walk on the outer side of the sidewalk," I state. "I have to keep you safe, don't I?"

"You need to worry about yourself too."

"I almost lost you once, I'm not doing it again," I point out.

Her cheeks glow pink in the evening sun. "That's fair," she says.

We arrive at the shop and I insist she sit down while I order. Chocolate for me and Mango for her, she likes the sweetness of it, but frankly I think it's too fruity. After retrieving the sweets, and leaving a nice tip in the jar, I return to the table shes at with a FroYo cup in both hands.

"Aw you remembered," she coos while I hand her the cup.

"Of course," I agree as I sit down opposite her. She takes my hand with hers, a smile playing at her lips. I can feel my heart skip, and I'm certain my cheeks have heated up. We sit like this in comfortable silence, enjoying our dessert peacefully. Then I hear a snicker from behind.

A group of college boys entered the shop, and one of them points, gesturing to his buddies. "Look at these lesbians," he loudly jokes.

"Maybe they're just friends," another one replies, "Girls are touchy with each other sometimes, right?"

The first one, the loud one, speaks up again, adjusting his cap so he can see more clearly, "Nah, they're definitely fags."

With this, I slowly slink my hand away from MC's grasp. She looks at me with widened eyes, but they soon turn into an understanding sadness.

The group laughs, and one says "That's so disgusting, but kinda hot too. You think they'd let us join?"

"Join? Maybe if you want to go to hell," another one snickers.

I speak up without thinking, "You kids should learn to shut your damned mouths."

The louder one looks directly at me, "Oh no, I made the lesbo mad!" With a cocky grin, he says "You and your little crippled bitch can't make me.".

I can stand insults aimed at me, but now he's crossed the line. I take my Froyo cup and march over to his smug face. I dump the contents on his head, watching as it trickles down his face and clothes, giving him a firm shove backwards. One of his friends catch him as he stumbles backwards, and the others make 'Oooh!' noises.

I turn back to MC and give her a firm but gentle kiss. When we part, I whisper, "I never meant to seem ashamed of you. Never again," I smile.

While the man frantically tries to wipe off the sticky yogurt, I take MC's hand and help her get to her feet and propped up with her crutches. We leave the shop, the man angrily cursing at me, gesturing wildly with his napkin filled hands. I see MC stifle a giggle as we walk down the sidewalk.

.

.

* * *

**MC's POV**

.

Back at home, Jaehee leads me to the couch and has me sit down.

"I'm fine!" I protest, but she insists.

"Since our date got interrupted, how about some ice cream at home?" she asks while she rummages the cabinets for bowls. "We should have some left over.".

"That wasn't the point of going out," I say.

"Then what was it?" she asks.

With a lowered voice, I manage to admit, "You."

She stops and turns to me with a soft expression, "What?" she asks, puzzled.

I take a deep breath and continue, "You were the reason. I just wanted to go _out_, into the world, on a date with _you_."

"I see," is all she says. Turning away, she asks, "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

She brings the bowls over and curls up on the corner of the couch. I scoot closer to her so that our arms shoulders are touching. She set's down her half eaten bowl of ice cream and starts a movie, cautiously wrapping her other arm around me.

"Whatcha doing?" I say with slight confusion, but also a smirk I cant seem to stop.

"Is this not what people who are dating do?" a hint of concern in her voice. She pulls her arm away, "I'm sorry I should have asked but I just wanted to-"

"No apologizing." I grab her arm and wrap it back around me, snuggling in closer before planting a short but sweet kiss on her mouth.

She hums at the touch, "I like that," she says with an innocent smile that makes my heart melt.

She leans in for another one, but this time I press my lips against her with even more force, causing her to fall backwards a bit. She pulls me down with her causing me to lay down on her chest, letting me feel her heartbeat race under my palm. Each time we kiss, it gets more intense and I can feel the electricity tingle through my bones as her kisses become more passionate, hungry almost. I finally pull back for air, and leave her gasping as well, a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

I ask, "Whats that about?"

"Just realizing," she leans in closer, "I am _so_ gay."

She closes the distance once again, but this time softer, bringing her hand up to caress my cheek. Her other other hand around my waist, tugging me in a useless attempt to get me closer. I smile on her lips and I feel her smile back. I rest my head on her shoulder, and she kisses my forehead. I smile under her touch as she twirls her fingers through my hair, humming contentedly.

I try to pay attention to the movie, but with her, everything else fades. I just feel warm, and safe, and soon my eyes close into a peaceful slumber.

.

.

.

**Chapter 19. End.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of posts, I got preoccupied during the holidays then some personal issues came up and I haven't felt the will to write. I'm pushing myself to pick it back up and resume weekly updates! They might be shorter, while I get back into the habit, deepest apologies. Thank you for your patience.**

**.**

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jaehee: "She's so soft... And warm... But my arm is numb, well, maybe it's."  
**

**Yoosung: "I should visit Jaehee and MC soon, feels like it's been months."  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


	20. Pool Party Pt1 Ep20

**A/N: Hey guys don't worry I'm still trying to get back into writing. Writing in general has just kind of hit a wall not to mention mental health and school such as the upcoming ACT. But! While the chapters may be on the shorter side and I don't update as often, I'm still fully plan on finishing the story and giving you guys the full experience the way I planned to when I started this, maybe even adding a little more for your amazing patience! Without further ado~ **

**.**

**Chapter 20: Pool Party Pt.1  
**

* * *

**Jaehee POV**

.

"MC," I call up the stairs, "I got the car packed, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she replies.

The past couple weeks have been troublesome, but she insisted on staying independent. Because of this, _I_ insisted she get a new crutch. She comes down the stairs, slowly but surely with her new knee crutch* attached to her leg, a thud sounding with each step. With it, she doesn't have to use normal crutches and can walk _somewhat_ normally.

"I did it!" she says with a smile and giggle, one that I don't fully understand given the circumstances. "I'm getting better about moving around with this thing," she says, swinging it in a circle, demonstrating the movement.

"I bet the guys will be happy to see you," I say.

Zen dropped by a few times, which, I hate to admit but I'm glad he did. For her sake. Yoosung, well he's been busy working for Jumin but he's managed to crawl through our doors for some pastries. He mostly spends time with her through their online gaming. Jumin has been busy with the company, but he's sent a muffin basket. As if we dont have enough sweets around here... And well, Luciel still blames himself. I don't think he can really look MC in the eye anymore.

"Well let's go then, she says pointing towards the door, "Onward!"

With a shake of my head, I open the door so MC can hobble out. The driver is waiting for us in the limo Jumin sent. This has been our main form of transportation with what happened to MC's car...

'_I should learn how to drive...'_ I think to myself, watching as MC grips the seat lightly. She's recovered rather quickly, in fact, it would almost be hard to believe she could have died a few weeks ago if it wasn't for the cast. But driving still terrifies her, and after seeing what happened to her, it scares me a little too. _'That's why I should learn how to drive. Then I can protect her.'_

We arrive at Jumin's personal summer home shortly, a modern house on a slight hill with a large hedge around the yard. Compliments of his father, who forced Jumin to take it. Jumin usually prefers his penthouse, but this place serves as a good private area for get together. The driver pushes a button and the gate opens up. I open the door and step out onto the brick driveway, MC following behind me with a clank.

I gather the stuff up from the trunk as MC walks up to the door and rings the bell. With a bag in one hand and a cake in the other, I go to the entrance to MC and Jumin chatting.

"Good afternoon Miss... Jaehee," Jumin catches himself.

"Hello Jumin," I greet, taking in the rare sight of him in swim trunks. Of course he is the type to wear a shirt as well.

"Shall we go?" he asks. "Zen and Yoosung are already waiting in the back at the pool."

"Lead the way," I offer, "also, where do you want this cake?"

.

.

* * *

**MC POV**

.

After making sure I was comfortably settled down in one of the pool-side chairs, Jaehee went back in to change into her suit. I've never seen her in one, and I'm a little nervous but also intrigued. My mind wanders to images of her in a one piece black suit, and I force myself out of the idea. Luckily, if I end up as a blushing mess, I can blame it on sunburn. The heat makes me increasingly glad I wore my striped summer romper and floppy hat, even if there _is_ an umbrella. Sadly, Jaehee and I have been dating for weeks by now and it still feels the same as before, just with the occasional kiss here or there. She still gives me butterflies, but it feels like she's holding back.

The back patio door clicks open and my head turns to the sound on instinct. Sadly, it isn't Jaehee, But instead Seven dressed in cheetah-print swim trousers. Yoosung runs up and gives him a bro-five before gasping in disbelief and pointing at Seven's shoes.

"What are _those_?!" Yoosung asks. Looking closer, I realize Seven is wearing a green pair of crocs.

Seven looks down then back up with a smile, "Those, my blond friend, are the shoes of the gods." He chuckles before quickly spotting me in the lounge chair only a few feet away. The smile fades from his face and he ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He murmers something to Yoosung, whose face starts to show concern.

The two go over towards the diving board, on the other side of the pool. Seven makes a leap of faith and theirs a loud clap as he belly-flops into the pool. When he comes up, his chest is about the color of his hair. Yoosung laughs before following Seven's lead as Jumin scoffs from his pool floatie. However, Zen has spent so much time with them that he's become acclimated to their antics.

I stifle a giggle myself when I hear it. A door click. I turn my head, trying not to be so obvious this time, seeing Jaehee in a red bikini with white polka-dots like something you'd see twenty years ago. My breath catches in my throat as my eyes roam over her curves and slim figure. Never would I have imagined her in such a showy suit, her usually being the more modest of the two of us.

"Breathtaking," I mutter, adoring her long flowing hair that surrounds her to her shoulders.

She notices me staring and her face soon becomes the same shade as her bathing suit. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to me. "Are you sure you're okay sitting out by yourself?" she asks. "I can grab a towel and sit with you or-"

"No!" I hastily interject, shocked by my own readiness. "I just mean... You should have fun with the guys," I excuse, not wanting to admit I don't want her wrapping herself back up in a towel. "Trust me," I say, "I'll be plenty happy watching from the sidelines."

"Oh, alright then," she says, "If you're sure."

She looks around, making sure none of the guys are looking, then gives me a quick peck on the cheek. With a red face, she goes off, heading towards the diving board as _I_ try not to stare at the... Movement.

.

.

* * *

**Jaehee's POV**

.

I try and take deep breaths to calm my nerves as I head towards the diving board.

"Jaehee!" I hear Zen call. I turn to see him swimming over to the side of the pool, his white skin mixed with the water shining against the sun. He pulls himself up partially out of the water, his arms holding him up on the edge of the pool. He shakes his head to get the water off of his face, causing his ponytail to shake as well. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" I ask, leaning down slightly to hear better.

"You're a good swimmer, right?."

Before I can ask why he's asking, he grabs my arms and pulls me in. I'm immediately hit with a shiver that goes down my spine as I'm plunged into the cold water. I quickly right myself, gasping as I breach the surface and ask, "What was that for?!" while wiping the water from my face.

He chuckles as I splash water towards him, trying to shy away and hold his hands up in defense. "It's more fun to dive right in!" he states.

I roll my eyes before diving under, enjoying the feeling of being weightless as I swim through the water, pushing myself forward with steady strokes. I take my time enjoying the water, doing laps around the pool.

The guys and I have a race, with Jumin and MC watching on the sidelines, and Yoosung claims it's unfair because the rest of us work out a decent bit. As all the guys spread out to do their own thing, I decide to do an old favorite activity of mine.

I dive down to the bottom of the pool where I keep myself pushed down in an awkward attempt to sit, nine feet under water. I watch the sunbeams come through the water in patterns as it waves above, watching the splashes from the other member's game above the water. It's so quiet and calm at the bottom, I enjoy the serenity of it all. I close my eyes and it feels as if I'm surrounded by nothing, as if I'm in my own little world floating through the galaxy.

But then I remember my nightmares. How I had been tormented by them while MC was in her coma and how every night it would turn to darkness and feel as if the void was drawing the air from my lungs. Remembering the ones where I'd find myself in the depths of the ocean with no way out.

I'm gripped by a sudden overwhelming sense of panic, of suffocation. Why did I come down here? I start thrashing trying to reach the surface, it feels like I'm drowning and my lungs are starting to burn despite the fact I know I can hold my breath longer. My flailing only makes my ascent slower. I can hear voices above me, distorted and muffled by the water, but I'm too alarmed to pay any mind to them.

Not a moment too soon, I pop my head out from the surface and gasp for air. When I open my eyes, I find myself face to face with a very concerned Luciel and Zen, MC on the edge of her chair by the poolside.

"Jaehee, are you alright?!" Luciel asks, "You were down there for a while and then we saw the water splashing and you flailing. You're usually a good swimmer, what happened?"

It's true. Before I started judo, I would instead swim as a way to relax and calm myself.

_'I don't know what happened.'_

"I'm fine," I lie. "I guess I got tired from swimming and panicked a little since I was at the bottom." I can still feel myself on edge and am surprised at the fact my voice didn't quiver. "I think I just need a moment to catch my breath," I say.

Zen gives me a nod, patting me on the shoulder before he and Luciel go back to playing pool basketball with Yoosung like before. Jumin looks over from his float, making sure I'm okay, before putting his shades back on and relaxing alongside what I realize to be Elizabeth the Third on a smaller, shaded, pet float tied next to his.

I swim over to the edge and pull myself out. MC moves to get up, but I motion for her to sit back down. I take a seat next to hers, pulling out a towel from our bag and wrapping it around myself.

"Are you okay, Jaehee?" she asks with a certain tenderness in her voice. "You had me- had us worried there for a second."

I give a half smile, "I'm sure."

MC bites her lip, lost in thought that makes me wonder what's going through that pretty little head of hers. In a lowered tone, she says, "I won't push, but Jaehee, I can tell when you're lying. At least with this sort of stuff. I'd really appreciate it now that we're in..." she stammers a little, her face reddening a little,"... a relationship, if you would be a bit more open about these things with me. Even just as your business partner, I want to know."

"You're right," I admit, "I think I need to have a little more time first. I'm still so unsure about how this whole... Dating another woman thing works, and I'm not used to having someone that I can, no, _should_ open up to." She gives a slow nod, indicating she understands, but her face tells me she's upset.

"I just," she turns away, taking a deep breath before returning her attention to me. "I worry about you. My luck hasn't been the best and I want to know you're okay and I want to be let in." I then realize that's what she's really upset about. The idea of losing me when she's already been abandoned by her father. Most of her friends turned their back on her before she joined the RFA. It's no wonder she'd be worried when people she cares about keep disappearing.

I glance around before cupping her face in my hand and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothing is going to happen to me," I say. Rubbing her cheek with my thumb, "I almost lost you, I wont make you almost lose me."

She leans into my touch, "I know some promises are bound to be broken, but," she holds up her pinkie, "promise I wont lose you?"

"Promise," I tell her, linking her finger with mine from my free hand. "If it makes you feel better, I'll explain more tonight when we get back home. I just want some time to sort it all out myself first."

"That would be great, actually," she says with a grin.

.

.

.

**Chapter 20. End.**

* * *

*Basically, a metal crutch you strap on your knee so you can keep your actual leg bent behind you a little while you put weight on the crutch like normal walking.

.

**The spaceship's sensors have caught the RFA members meaningless thoughts...**

**Jumin: "I'm glad Elizabeth the third seems to be happy with her kitty lounge."  
**

**Zen: "I've never seen Jaehee have problems swimming... I wonder if something's on her mind."**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Mystic Radio! If you liked it, make sure to leave a like and subscribe (Especially because recently I've been a lazy a**) so you know when the next update is! Now, go enjoy some Honey Buddha chips, and I'll see you next chapter! ~Des**


End file.
